Джейна Соло-Фел
|Родной мир= Корусант }} |Дата рождения=9 ПБЯ (44:8 GrS), |Рост=1,49 м |Цвет волос=Тёмно-каштановый |Цвет кожи=Светлый |Цвет глаз=Карий |Место рождения=Корусант |Эпоха=*Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |Принадлежность=*Новый Орден джедаев *Новая Республика *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов *Колония (в прошлом) *Коалиция джедаев *Тёмное слияние |Учителя=*Мара Джейд Скайуокер *Кип Дюррон (недолго) }} 'Джейна Соло Фел (урождённая Джейна Соло) была женщиной-человеком, мастером-джедаем и членом Высшего совета джедаев Нового Ордена джедаев, женой Джаггеда Фела и сестрой-близнецом Джейсена Соло, а также старшой сестрой Энакина Соло. Рождённая в семье Хана Соло и принцессы Леи Органы Соло, она унаследовала искусность в механике от своего отца и чувствительность к Силе своей матери, пройдя полное обучение в Праксеуме джедаев. За время пребывания там у неё было много приключений, включая помощь в развале Второй Империи, где она помогла Зекку отказаться от Тёмной стороны и вступить в ряды джедаев. Когда юужань-вонги вторглись в Галактику, Джейна присоединилась к вооружённым силам Новой Республики и отличилась как пилот Разбойной эскадрильи. Она была постоянно на линии фронта в течение всей войны с юужань-вонгами, получив титул Меча джедаев от своего дяди, Люка Скайуокера и став известной как воплощение Богини обмана Юн-Харлы среди юужань-вонгов. В ходе войны у неё были романтические отношения с Джаггедом Фелом. Однако смерть её брата Энакина заставила её подойти опасно близко к тёмной стороне. Позже ей помог отказаться от Тёмной стороны Кип Дюррон. В ходе войны она помогла Галактическому Альянсу найти способы использовать юужань-вонгские боевые корабли и биоты в своих интересах, а также лично уничтожила Мастера войны Цавонга Ла в битве при Эбаке 9. Соло сражалась во многих битвах на войне, и, в конечном счёте, в её окончании. Соло, как выжившая в миссии на Миркр, позже стала Примкнувшей к сообществу килликов и была вовлечена в последующий Кризис Тёмного улья и Роевую войну на стороне килликов против чиссов, что осложнило её отношения с Джаггедом Фелом. В 40 ПБЯ она приняла командование эскадрильей «Опорная точка» и участвовала в битве при Тралусе на стороне Галактического Альянса. Впоследствии она и её брат Джейсен возглавили Разбойную эскадрилью на время Блокады Кореллии. Подходящий к концу кризис окончился размолвкой между ней и её братом Джейсеном из-за его всё более и более агрессивных действий, хотя она и осталась активным членом Ордена джедаев. Джейна затем была направлена с Джаггедом Фелом и Зекком на миссию по отслеживанию и поимке тёмного джедая отступника Алемы Рар. Смерть её тёти Мары и тёмные дела её брата лишь побуждали Джейну найти способ остановить Джейсена, и она стала искать средства сделать это в тренировках с некогда заклятым врагом своего отца, Мандалором Бобой Феттом, она была вынуждена убить своего брата-близнеца в дуэли на световых мечах на борту звёздного разрушителя «Энакин Соло». После смерти Дарта Кейдуса и окончания войны Джейна осталась активным членом Ордена. Когда Глава государства Натаси Даала отстранила Люка Скайуокера с поста гранд-мастера Ордена, чем начала претворять в жизнь свой план по взятию контроля над джедаями, Джейна создала тайную группу, «Тёмное слияние», как средство тайного противостояния Даале. В то же время, Джейна пыталась сбалансировать свои обязанности в Новом Ордене джедаев со своей личной жизнью. Джаггед Фел вернулся во время Второй галактической гражданской войны и в 43 ПБЯ попросил Джейну выйти за него, невзирая на разногласия между Орденом джедаев и Даалой. Положение Фела, как Главы государства Осколок Империи означало, что лояльность Джейны теперь разрывается между джедаями и Фелом, что заставило их временно отменить, но позже восстановить свою помолвку. Джейна продолжала оставаться в Ордене, несмотря на ухудшение отношений между джедаями и Галактическим Альянсом. Джейна активно сражалась с мандалорцами во время их вторжения в Новый Храм джедаев. После увеличения экстремизма Даалы Орден решил, что Даала не подходит на роль лидера, и Соло участвовала в возглавляемом джедаями перевороте по отстранению Даалы от власти. Затем Соло присоединилась к своему дяде в борьбе против вновь объявившихся ситов и существа тёмной стороны, известного как Абелот и терроризировавшего некоторых джедаев. Когда ситы и Абелот захватили правительство на Корусанте, Соло присоединилась к своему дяде и многим другим джедаям в попытках проникнуть на планету и внезапно атаковать оккупантов. Сражаясь за освобождение взятого под контроль ситами Храма джедаев, Соло убила многих из захватчиков, но была тяжело ранена. Прежде чем осуществить запланированную попытку самопожертвования во время Первой атаки на Новый Храм джедаев, Джейна Соло была повышена до ранга мастера-джедая своим дядей. Благодаря тому, что Абелот внезапно ослабела, Джейне удалось выжить, и позже она отправилась с Люком Скайуокером в скопление «Мау», чтобы спасти своего кузена, Бена Скайуокера, от Абелот. Её навыки пилотирования позволили Соло устоять против Медитационной сферы ситов, которую использовала Абелот, до тех пор, пока Скайуокеры её не победили. После уничтожения Абелот и победы над Затерянным племенем ситов Джейна Соло вышла замуж за своего давнего возлюбленного, Джаггеда Фела, на борту хейпанского боевого дракона «Королева драконов II». Биография Детство (9 ПБЯ – 22 ПБЯ) Рождение thumb|left|200px|Новорожденная Джейна, её [[Лея Органа Соло|мать и брат-близнец.]] Ещё до своего рождения Джейна и её брат-близнец Джейсен вместе с их мамой стали объектами не менее трёх попыток похищения со стороны Смертоносных коммандос ногри, действующих по приказу гранд-адмирала Трауна. В попытке привлечь безумного тёмного джедая Джорууса К'баота для помощи ему в военной компании Траун дал обещание привести Люка Скайуокера, Лею Органу Соло и её ещё не родившихся чувствительных к Силе детей К’баоту, который желал любым способом перестроить их на свой взгляд, как только доберётся до них.«Последний приказ» Побывав на разрушенной планете Хоногр, Лея позаботилась о том, чтобы Джейна и Джейсен родились на Корусанте, во время последних дней кампании Трауна, и угроза похищения со стороны ногри больше не висела у них над головой. Траун, тем не менее, всё ещё пытаясь сдержать своё обещание до конца, послал агентов Имперской разведки на Корусант, для очередной попытки похищения двойняшек и их матери. Апартаменты, в которых жило семейство Соло, были разрушены, но агентам Трауна вновь помешали, и двойняшки были спасены. Изоляция Несмотря на утверждения древних знаний джедаев, что детская невинность является эффективным средством, препятствующим развращающему влиянию Тёмной стороны, дядя Джейны и Джейсена, Люк Скайуокер, полагал, что любой контакт с Тёмной стороной может изменить разум маленького ребёнка на всю его или её жизнь. Учитывая силу, которой двойняшки овладеют, когда станут старше, Люк рекомендовал Хану и Лее минимизировать шансы на их похищение в этот опасный период. 150px|thumb|Джейна и Джейсен под заботой Винтер и Лея, наблюдающая за ними неподалёку. Родители близнецов последовали его совету, и отправили двойняшек на Новый Альдераан, на попечение подруги и помощницы Леи, Винтер. Любая безопасность, гарантированная таким решением, была бы недолговечна, так или иначе. Возрождённый Император Палпатин узнал о местоположении Нового Альдераана и приказал атаковать станцию немедленно. Во время хаоса, вызванного Второй битвой при Новом Альдераане, Джейну и Джейсена чуть не похитили представители Тёмной Стороны Ксекр Нист и Кваг Гтулл, но их попытке помешали джедаи, ведомые Скайуокером. После битвы Джейну и Джейсена увезли в древний космический город Неспис VIII, где их родители и дядя узнали, что Новая Республика пережила разрушение Да-Сучи V. После рождения их младшего брата, Энакина, Джейна и Джейсен вместе с отцом и матерью жили в космическом городе до тех пор, пока не сбежали с остатками сил Новой Республики незадолго до того, как город был уничтожен одним из снарядов «Галактической пушки». Учтя совет Люка, Хан и Лея решили спрятать Джейну, Джейсена и Энакина на планете Ондерон, дабы будущие джедаи были в безопасности от Палпатина, который планировал переместить свой разум в Энакина и освободить себя, таким образом, от тела своего последнего клона, которое достигло крайней точки разрушения. Хан и Лея отправились на Ондерон, но Палпатин, используя Каменный оракул ситов, смог определить их местонахождение и перехватить «Тысячелетний сокол». «Сокол» был повреждён во время боя, но Хан и Чубакка довели повреждённый корабль до самого Ондерона, где они посадили его в городе Изиз. Так как Палпатин следовал за ними по пятам, Вима-Да-Бода и Чубакка устроили диверсию, чтобы Палпатин считал, что Лея и дети покинули Ондерон на борту «Сокола». Тем временем Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин отправились на день в Крепость «Кира» со своими родителями. Палпатин не купился на уловку и отправил свою правую руку найти местонахождение Леи и её детей.Empire's End Джейна и Джейсен не могли сделать ничего, кроме как просто наблюдать за своими родителями, дядей, Эмпатойджайосом Брандом и Райфом Исанной, сражающимся с последним клоном Палпатина. Ценою жизни Исанны и Бранда Палпатину помешали овладеть телом Энакина. После того, как Новая Республика снова вернула Корусант, Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин были отправлены на изолированную, и почти неизвестную планету Анот с Винтер, где они снова редко виделись с родителями.Jedi Search Воссоединение Когда им было по два с половиной года, Джейна и Джейсен вернулись на Корусант, чтобы жить со своими родителями. К тому времени, близнецы уже время от времени демонстрировали способность перемещать объекты при помощи разума. Они также развивали свои ментальные способности, которые были даны им от рождения, и имели тенденцию использовать их, чтобы закончить предложения друг друга или просто пошалить. Поскольку Хан и Лея имели возможность посетить Анот всего несколько раз, Джейна и Джейсен стали весьма опасаться отъезда Винтер, которую они считали своей матерью, и остаться под присмотром Леи, которую они считали чужой. thumb|left|Маленькая Джейна, попавшая в неприятность. Поскольку Хан отсутствовал на момент возвращения двойняшек, Лея пыталась сбалансировать свои обязанности матери и государственного министра Новой Республики. В результате Лея прибегала к помощи C-3PO, которому не терпелось опробовать в действии свои недавно разгруженные программы по воспитанию детей. С-3PО принялся за работу с энтузиазмом, но нашёл себя абсолютно непригодным в ряде случаев, включая один инцидент, когда близнецы заставили его запутаться в кактусе-щупальце во время дипломатической церемонии в Ботанических садах Небесного купола. Он также применил свои способности рассказчика историй и гордился своей способностью петь колыбельные на абсолютно любом языке и в любом стиле. Тем не менее, Джейна и Джейсен предпочитали слушать историю своего отца «О маленьком потерявшемся бантёнке» чему бы то ни было ещё. После того, как они с Ханом вернулись с миссии на Кесселе, Чубакка помогал С-3PО присматривать за Джейной и Джейсеном пока Хан и Лея были заняты другими делами. Как только вуки и дроид начали заниматься с двойняшками, Джейна и приставания Джейсена смогли вывести Чубакку из себя, и даже запрограммированное терпение С-ЗPО не выдержало. Вуки и протокольный дроид сочли хорошей идею сводить Джейну и Джейсена на прогулку по Корусантскому голографическому зоопарку вымерших животных. Джейне и Джейсену быстро наскучила эта прогулка, и они решили, что игра в прятки с сопровождающими будет куда веселее.Dark Apprentice Не предупредив С-3PО и Чубакку, Джейна и Джейсен начали игру. Улизнув от сопровождающего их Чубакки, двойняшки добрались до турболифта и отправились вниз на этаж, определённый ими как «1». Выйдя из турболифта, Джейна и Джейсен оказались в Корусантском подгороде, где они пережили приключение, полное незнакомых и опасных существ. В конце концов они наткнулись на сообщество беженцев, состоящее из бухгалтеров, бежавших от притеснения Галактической Империи с поверхности Корусанта. Несмотря на свой страх перед Империей, которая, как он считал, по-прежнему была у власти на Корусанте, король Онибальд Дайким помог близнецам вернуться домой. Поездка в Праксеум джедаев В 11 ПБЯ Джейна и Джейсен сопровождали своих родителей в Праксеум джедаев на планете Явин IV, когда стало известно, что их дядя, Люк Скайуокер, был найден в состоянии, похожем на кому, на вершине Великого храма своими студентами. Хотя бригада врачей не смогла понять причины такого его состояния, Джейна полагала, что сможет каким-то образом пробудить дядю от глубокого сна, поцеловав его, но это оказалось безуспешным. Позже двойняшки, вместе с их матерью и студентами, почувствовали великое волнение в Силе из-за уничтожения системы Карида Кипом Дюрроном, который с помощью призрака древнего лорда ситов по имени Экзар Кун и отправил Люка в его коматозное состояние.Champions of the Force thumb|Джейна со своей семьёй. Джейна и Джейсен были в силах спасти тело своего дяди от уничтожения Стрином после того, как Люк явился им во сне. Во время посещения тела Люка с целительницей мон-каламари по имени Силгал, которая заботилась о близнецах после того, как их родители уехали из Праксеума, Джейна и Джейсен обнаружили, что – в отличие от взрослых в Праксеуме – они могут видеть погибающий дух своего дяди. Когда группа ситских гидр пришла атаковать тело Люка, Люк предупредил двойняшек снова. После подъема тревоги, устроенного вместе с Силгал, Джейна вошла в аудиторию, где находилось тело дяди, её приветствовал брат, защищающий тело Люка при помощи светового меча Скайуокера, и она помчалась к нему на помощь. Удивительно, нодвойняшки были способны удержать существ до тех пор, пока не прибыла помощь. Студенты Люка сформировали план по уничтожению угрозы со стороны Экзара Куна раз и навсегда. После помощи студентам в комбинации их сил и победе над лордом ситов, Джейна и Джейсен восхищались тем, как их дядя приходит в себя. После того, как Энакин был опасно близок к тому, чтобы быть похищенным послом Фурганом на Аноте, Лея и Хан решили, что он, вместе с Винтер, присоединиться к своим брату и сестре на Корусанте. Из-за увеличившихся дипломатических обязанностей их матери как Главы государства Новая Республика, Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин обнаружили себя посещающими важные дипломатические церемонии вроде Концерта ветров на Вортексе и встречи стада на Иторе.Children of the Jedi thumb|left|150px|Рисунок, нарисованный четырёхлетней Джейной в благодарность Чубакке. Когда Джейне было около четырёх, она сопровождала своего отца и братьев на прогулке с Чубаккой. Пока Хан был занят с Джейсеном и Энакином, Джейна ушла, следуя за найденной ею рукой дроида. Она в конечном счёте, наткнулась на самого дроида, который попытался обратить её на тёмную сторону и сделать из неё новую Императрицу, чтобы она его починила. К счастью, Чубакка уничтожил дроида и спас Джейну. Чтобы отблагодарить его, Джейна нарисовала для него рисунок и сказала, что любит его.Star Wars: Chewbacca По мере того, как Джейна становилась старше, она многое переняла у своего отца, приобрела его дерзость и навыки пилота, так же, как и некоторую способность к механике, что заставило Хана гордиться ею. К пяти годам Джейне разрешили иметь свой собственный мультиинструмент, в котором ей разрешали использовать только инструменты по древесине и только в мастерской.The Crystal Star А в семь Джейне разрешили использовать и те, что предназначались для металла. Наконец, к девяти годам Хан решил, что Джейна уже достаточно ответственна, чтобы помочь ему с мелким ремонтом, а также позволил ей управлять «Тысячелетним соколом».Databank Было несколько случаев, когда Джейна использовала свою сообразительность, вроде тех, когда она, Джейсен, и Энакин сконструировали дефектного дроида для того, чтобы тот делал их работу по дому, или множество раз, когда они «экспериментировали» со световым мечом Люка. Джейна не была так близка со своей матерью, как со своим отцом, и между ними было некое расстояние. Хотя Лея и пыталась участвовать в жизни дочери так часто, как это было возможно, постоянно увеличивающиеся обязанности для Новой Республики непрерывно отдаляли её от семьи. Джейна всё больше замечала это, поскольку становилась старше, и вместе с ней самой росла и её обида. Новые попытки похищения thumb|150px|С-3ПО возражает Джейсену и Джейне Соло. В 13 ПБЯ дети Соло жили в Императорском дворце на Корусанте. Находясь там, троица проникла навстречу Совета, игнорируя предупреждение взрослых о том, что эта часть Дворца была для них под запретом, и отвлекли внимание матери от дипломатического посланника. После того, как на совете был объявлен перерыв, Лея Органа Соло вызвала Нанну, их дроида-няньку, от которой дети ранее ускользнули, чтобы вернуть сорванцов под её опеку. Нанна увела их, угрожая домашней работой в качестве наказания за их недостойное поведение.Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 Вскоре после этого группа убийц под руководством бывшего имперца по имени Дэвиан попыталась ночью похитить Органу Соло и её детей. Начальник безопасности Органы Соло, Мирит Синн, вместе с Леей и её телохранителями-ногри остановили убийц, но атака серьёзно обеспокоила Органу Соло. Пара ногри сопроводила близнецов к их матери, которая дала инструкции забрать детей в её комнату, где она вскоре с ними встретилась и надёжно охраняла.Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2 Позже дети Соло смогли поговорить с отцом, находящимся на войне, посредством голограммы, заверив его, что они целы и невредимы.Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3 На следующий год, во время визита на Мунто-Кодру, когда ей было пять лет, Джейна и её братья были похищены вместе с вирвульфом гофмейстера Ийона. Похитители использовали Тёмную сторону Силы, чтобы замаскировать своё присутствие, и взорвали бомбу, чтобы уничтожить любые свидетельства и попытаться, хотя и безуспешно, убить Чубакку. Когда они покинули атмосферу Мунто-Кодру, Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин оставили за собой след боли, который смогла ощутить в Силе их мать. После того, как к ним вернулось сознание, Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин были приветствованы человеком по имени Хетрир. Он утверждал, что их родители, их дядя и Чубакка погибли в результате землетрясения и он, Хетрир, был их крёстным отцом. Джейна и Джейсен решили, что Хетрир лжёт, поскольку их дяди и отца не было на Мунто-Кодру в момент их похищения, и, в подтверждение их подозрений, Хетрир неверно назвал порядок рождения двойняшек, пытаясь доказать своё присутствие при их рождении. На самом деле Хетрир был участником Возрождённой Империи, движения, намеревающегося уничтожить Новую Республику. Двойняшки были заключены в тюрьму Хетрира, «Искусственном мире», обычно их держали отдельно, даже когда они находились не в комнатах, в то время как Энакин всё время находился с Хетриром. Веди она себя более податливо, подчиняясь правилам, Джейна могла бы получить привилегии помощника или даже инспектора, однако она попыталась вести себя максимально грубо и невыносимо со старшими в любой ситуации, она даже воспользовалась Силой, чтобы насыпать песок на еду инспекторов и помощников, а Джейсен отправил мирминов покусать их. Несмотря на все тяготы жизни в такой ситуации, Джейна нашла единомышленницу и друга, Лусу, чиронианскую девочку. Однако Джейна вскоре узнала, что её новую подругу, Энакина и вирвульфа куда-то увезли. Неприятное столкновение с полностью обученным юным имперцем по имени Врам окончательно убедило Джейну, что она и её брат должны бежать с «Искусственного мира» Хетрира. Используя мультиинструмент, который она скрывала от помощников и инспекторов, Джейна смогла сломать замок в двери своей комнаты. Она быстро освободила Джейсена, а затем и других детей, и они выбрались из здания, в котором находились их комнаты. С помощью Госпожи драконши – песчаного дракона, которой Джейсен ранее помог – дети сбежали с базы Хетрира на «дикую местность» «Искусственного мира» с преследующей их группой инспекторов. Когда Инспекторы были уже близко, Лея прибыла на своей звёздной яхте «Альдераан» с Чубаккой и женщиной по имени Риллао и спасла их. Джейна и Джейсен сопровождали взрослых на станцию «Крси», где Хетрир планировал принести в жертву их младшего брата таинственному существу, известному как Вару, и продать с аукциона Лусу, вирвульфа и некоторых других детей в рабство. Когда они приблизились к храму Вару на борту станции, Лея велела Джейне и Джейсену оставаться с Чубаккой, пока она, на свой риск, отправилась внутрь. Хан и Люк также прибыли на станцию ещё до Леи и детей. Когда Джейна и Джейсен услышали нечто, что они приняли за крик о помощи от Лусы и вирвульфа, они убедили Чубакку войти в храм и помочь им. После сражения с Люком, Ханом и Леей, лишившись сил Энакина, Вару уничтожил Хетрира и себя. После истории с Хетриром и Вару жизнь вернулась к некому подобию нормы для Джейны и её братьев. Похищение, однако, подтолкнуло Хана и Лею стать гораздо более внимательными к защите своих детей, и Хан боялся выпускать Джейну, Джейсена и Энакина из вида. Хотя они и были защищены от любой опасности, которая могла бы угрожать им, дети Соло были также защищены и от возможности завести каких-либо друзей, кроме своих родителей, дяди, Чубакки, Винтер, C-3PО и R2-D2. И, несмотря на то, что она нашла друга в Лусе во время своего заключения в «Искусственном мире», Джейна потеряла контакт с ней, после того как та вернулась на свою родную планету Чирон. В отличие от своего младшего брата, Джейна и Джейсен часто изобретали всё новые и всё более сложные способы проверки терпения своего отца. Однако Джейсен всё менее охотно проявлял желание играть со своей сестрой, сосредоточившись вместо этого на развитии своих способностей в использования Силы для левитации объектов. Джейну стало раздражать подобное поведение, и она начала мешать его практике. Несмотря на все неприятности, которые она и её брат причиняли своему отцу, Джейна любила его, и она боялась потерять его, когда, несмотря на попытки Леи скрыть это от детей, до девочки дошла новость о похищении Хана Дасханской лигой во время Кризиса Чёрного флота.Tyrant's Test Первое кореллианское восстание thumb|left|Джейна во время Первого кореллианского восстания. В 18 ПБЯ Джейна сопровождала свою семью в отпуск в Кореллианскую систему. По прибытии Лея наняла дралла по имени Эбрихим в качестве наставника для детей и гида для всего семейства, хотя двойняшки были не в восторге от этого.Ambush at Corellia Во время первого пикника семья посетила главный археологический участок Кореллии. При осмотре туннелей на месте раскопок Джейна заметила, что Энакин остановил остальную часть тура и замер, зачарованный секцией этажей туннеля. На пару с Джейсеном они пошли дальше в другом направлении, и троица в конечном счёте наткнулись на то, что будет позже идентифицировано как планетарный репульсор Кореллии, каждый из которых был расположен на каждом из «Пяти братьев». Дети вскоре были найдены дроидом Эбрихима, Q9-X2, который был единственным, кто заметил пропажу детей. Осознав, что палата была тем, что искала «Человеческая лига», и будет нехорошо, если они найдут её, Джейна и Джейсен воспользовались Силой, чтобы скрыть любые признаки того, что группа была здесь. Джейна, Джейсен, Энакин и Q9-X2, в конечном счёте найденные родителями, позже рассказали им о своей находке. Спустя несколько дней Джейна и её семейство отправились жить в резиденцию генерал-губернатора, «Дом Короны». Там Лея и Хан были приглашены на торговую конференцию по возвращению Кореллианской системы в галактический состав. На первую ночь конференции дети остались допоздна и шпионили за взрослыми, узнав об угрозе уничтожения планеты со стороны неизвестной группы, если их требования не будут выполнены. Джейна, Джейсен и Энакин в итоге были заперты в «Доме Короны» с Чубаккой, Эбрихимом и Q9-X2, пока их родители уехали за советом к губернатору Микамберлекто. Они видели из своих апартаментов, как анклавы в пределах Коронета были сожжены до основания, и тела, застилающие улицы. Это было то, что впоследствии станет известно как Первое кореллианское восстание. «Дом Короны» подвергся атаке, и дети, вуки, дралл и дроид погрузились на «Сокол», дабы поспешно отступить. Гипердвигатель фрахтовщика был повреждён удачным выстрелом мобильного патрульного судна, и они отправились к дому тёти Эбрихима, Марче, на планету Дралл. Дети Соло были хорошо приняты герцогиней мастигофорской. Следующим утром они рассказали Марче, что случилось прежде, чем они были вынуждены покинуть Кореллию. Джейна также рассказала Марче о том, что они видели на открытии конференции, чувствуя, что открытие Энакина и зловещее сообщение были, так или иначе, связаны.Assault at Selonia thumb|Дети Соло на планетарном репульсоре Марча отвела детей, Чубакку, Эбрихима и Q9-X2 на планетарный репульсор Дралла. Они пробрались внутрь репульсора и наблюдали за экспериментом Энакина, и во время одной из попыток он активировал репульсор, чуть не убив там всех. Хотя она и была раздражена тем фактом, что Энакин чуть не убил её, Джейна поняла бессмысленность гнева на брата и вместо этого попыталась его успокоить. Джейна и её братья позже были похищены кузеном своего отца, Траканом Сал-Соло, который прибыл, дабы потребовать репульсор для «Человеческой лиги», и удерживал в плену всех. Лидер «Человеской лиги» показал образы пленных детей всей Кореллианской системе, чтобы получить признание независимости Кореллии от Новой Республики, шантажируя их мать. Это действие, однако, повернуло общественное мнение Системы против Человеческой лиги.Showdown at Centerpoint Джейна и Джейсен сумели освободиться из заключения в силовом поле с Энакином, и при помощи него же сделали «Тысячелетний сокол» не обнаруживаемым. Так как они были вынуждены оставить взрослых, Джейна и Джейсен взяли на себя роли пилота и второго пилота, соответственно. Прежде чем увести «Сокол» из ангара репульсора, Джейна уничтожила генератор силового поля и попыталась повредить штурмовой корабль Человеческой лиги типа «Майнокк» в максимальной степени, но нанесла лишь небольшие повреждения. Взмыв в небо, они обнаружили, что к ним очень близко подошли преследователи, тот самый штурмовой корабль под управлением Тракана.' Хотя он и не имел опыта управления грузовым судном и вёл его вверх тормашками, Джейсен управлял так, что вывел преследователей из манёвра. Ухватившись за возможность, Джейна разрушила уязвимое машинное отделение штурмового корабля, заставив его беспомощно висеть в космосе. После этого «Сокол» был немедленно пойман лучом захвата. Хотя дети поначалу и подозревали худшее, из системы коммуникации послышался голос Лэндо Калриссиана, заверивший их в том, что нет никакой потребности в панике, так как луч захвата исходил из бакуранского корабля «Захватчик», появившегося, чтобы поддержать действия Новой Республики в Кореллианской системе. На борту "Захватчика" дети воссоединились со своими родителями, но разделились снова, поскольку Хан и Лея вызвались помочь бакуранскому флоту в борьбе с силами Сакоррианской триады у станции «Балансир». Джейна и Джейсен в сопровождении своего брата вернулись обратно на планетарный репульсор Дралла, чтобы посмотреть, смогут ли они использовать его и остановить древнюю космическую станцию, разрушающую целые звёздные системы. Как только они оказались на планетарном репульсоре снова, Джейна и Джейсен попытались помочь техникам понять своего младшего брата, несмотря на их собственное едва сносное изъяснение. Поскольку критический момент обстрела настал, Джейна помогла ему довериться своим чувствам, и потянутся в Силе. Энакин так и сделал, и спас жизни двенадцати миллионов жителей Бово-Ягена, и ещё бесчисленное множество других жизней. В тот же год на Корусанте Джейна и Джейсен помогли уличному мальчишке по имени Зекк. Хотя он и имел тенденцию постоянно исчезать, Зекк, Джейна и Джейсен быстро стали друзьями, и Зекк взял двойняшек во множество приключений по всему городу. Джейна, в конечном счёте, стала испытывать глубокую привязанность к нему.Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest Кризис Каамасского документа thumb|left|190px|Джейна в 19 ПБЯ. После обнаружения части копии Каамасского документа в 19 ПБЯ, и последовавшего за этим кризиса и скандала, Джейна и её родные братья были отправлены на Кашиик с Чубаккой и группой ногри для их защиты. Обнаружение документа чуть не вызвало гражданскую войну в Новой Республике в связи с междоусобной напряженностью.Specter of the Past После того, как кризис был разрешён, она, Джейсен и Энакин сопровождали своих родителей на подписании договора Пеллеона-Гаврисома на борту звёздного разрушителя «Химера», что стало концом Галактической Гражданской Войны.Vision of the Future Вскоре после подписания соглашения Джейна посетила закрытую свадьбу своего дяди Люка и Мары Джейд по обычаям джедаев. Во время публичной церемонии празднования союза между Люком и Марой Джейна находилась в комнате, отведённой для детей гостей, под присмотром друга Джейд Скайуокер, контрабандиста Бустера Террика.Star Wars: Union Джейдайское обучение (22 ПБЯ – 25 ПБЯ) Ко времени своего 13-тилетия в 22 ПБЯ она и её брат, Джейсен, обучались в Праксеуме джедаев её дяди Люка Скайуокера на Явине IV. В Праксеуме она встретила хейпанскую принцессу Тенел Ка, Рейнара Тала и племянника Чубакки, Лоубакку; все они стали хорошими друзьями. В то время как Джейсен проявил интерес к животным и Живой Силе, Джейна стала способным пилотом и механиком, формируя тесную связь со своим отцом, Ханом. Джейна оттачивала свои впечатляющие таланты в Силе, и стала одним из самых сильных студентов в академии. Во время обучения в академии, Джейна, Джейсен, Тенел Ка и Зекк пережили вместе немало захватывающих приключений, пока получали на уроках необходимые знания и опыт, которые подготовили их к последующим событиям. Академия теней В 23 ПБЯ когда Лоубакка однажды вернулся в Праксеум поздно вечером с рассказами о таинственных светящихся объектах, Джейна и её друзья решили провести расследование. На следующий день они обнаружили, что объектом оказалась солнечная панель TIE Истребителя, разбившегося более 20-ти лет назад. Джейна решила починить корабль, и установить гипердвигатель, подаренный ей отцом. Она начала работать над повреждённым истребителем при помощи Джейсена, Лоубакки и Тенел Ка. К сожалению, пилот истребителя, Кворл, был ещё жив, И жил последние 23 года в джунглях Явина IV. Похитив Джейну и Джейсена, Кворл вынудил их закончить починку своего корабля, чтобы он смог, наконец, освободиться из своего изгнания. Двойняшки, в конце концов, сбежали во время появления «Тысячелетнего сокола», но и Кворл тоже оставил джунгли луны позади в поисках любых остатков Империи. Кворл нашёл Академию теней, тренировочную базу тёмных джедаев под руководством одного из павших студентов Люка Скайуокера, Бракисса, и Ночной сестры Тамит Кай. Академия теней курировалась Второй Империей, повстанческой группой, которая отвергала мирный договор между Новой Республикой и Осколком в 19 ПБЯ.Young Jedi Knights: The Rise of the Shadow Academy 200px|thumb|Джейсен и Джейна во время Кризиса Академии теней. Во время поездки на станцию «ДжемДайвер», принадлежащую Лэндо Калриссиану, двойняшки и Лоубакка были похищены штурмовиками, возглавляемыми Тамит Кай. По пути на тайную базу своих похитителей, двойняшки и Лоубакка были доставлены в кабину корабля, использовавшегося на борту станции «ДжемДайвер». Здесь, они снова встретились с Кворлом, сообщившем им, что он нашёл «свою Империю» и что похищение юных джедаев стало результатом того, что он поделился информацией со своими хозяевами. После выхода из гиперпространства, Тамит Кай сообщила Джейне, Джейсену и Лоубакке, что они будут обучены, чтобы стать тёмными джедаями, как только прибудут в пункт назначения – Академию теней. Бракисс поприветствовал трио учеников джедаев и информировал их о своих планах относительно их обучения. После особенно ужасной лекции, Джейна впервые испытала мощь Молний Силы, пойдя наперекор Бракиссу. Бракисс знал, что новые рекруты достаточно умны, чтобы не повестись на пропаганду, и он решил попытаться обратить двойняшек, дав им то, чего они желали. В качестве одного из уроков, Бракисс заставил ничего не подозревающую Джейну сражаться со своим братом, замаскировав обоих при помощи голлографического устройства, заставившего двойняшек думать, что оппонент - Дарт Вейдер. Во время другого урока, она и Джейсен были ранены, когда в них бросали хардболлы, камни и ножи. Когда они выжили в этих испытаниях, Бракисс сообщил им, что он так доволен их потенциалом, что собирается похитить ещё больше учеников джедаев. К счастью для Джейны, её освободил брат, Джейсен, который воспользовался драгоценным камнем Коруска со станции «ДжемДайвер», чтобы выбраться из своей комнаты. Используя навыки программиста Лоубакки, они саботировали систему безопасности Академии теней и попытались бежать как раз во время появления Люка Скайуокера и Тенел Ка. Однако путь к свободе преградили Бракисс и Тамит Кай. В сражении, Люк одолел своего бывшего ученика, в то время как Тенел Ка ранила Тамит Кай в колено. Группа скрылась из Академии на украденном «Теневом ловце». Академия теней скрылась в гиперпространстве. После благополучного возвращения на Явин IV, Джейсен, Джейна, Тенел Ка, и Лоубакка продолжили своё обучение в Праксеуме. После кризиса, Друзья отправились на Корусант, чтобы провести месяц своих каникул и отдохнуть от напряжённой учебной программы Праксеума. Джейна и Джейсен, вместе с Лоубаккой и Тенел Ка, провели свой первый день дома с Зекком, который взял их с собой в путешествие по Корусантскому Подгороду. После стычки с уличной бандой, известной как «Потеряшки» и их лидером, Норисом, они вернулись в апартаменты Зека и его давнего друга Пекхума.Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones Двойняшки уговорили Зека посетить дипломатический банкет, который должен был быть проведен в честь нового посла Карнака Альпана в следующие несколько дней. Зекк согласился, и появился в Императорском Дворце как раз вовремя, хотя был и бедно одет. Ничего не зная о формальностях ужина, он случайно съел украшение, попавшееся ему на глаза. В результате, смущение заставило его сбежать. После того, как Пекхум рассказал им о местах, где Зекк мог бы прятаться, Джейсен и Тенел Ка отправились в Подгород одни, пока Джейна помогала с починкой Орбитального спутника передачи солнечной энергии, который было поручено починить Пекхуму. Вернувшись, Джейсен связался с Джейной, рассказал ей о своей встречи с Зекком и том факте, что Академия теней проводила свои операции на Корусанте, а также о том, что Зекк находится в союзе с Академией теней. В скорее после этого, Джейна поняла, что Академия находилась на орбите Корусанта, и Вторая Империя была вынуждена снова бежать. Каникулы джедаев подошли к концу, и они вернулись на Явин IV. Поскольку сражение с тёмными джедаями было неизбежно, Люк решил, что пришло время Джейне, Джейсену, Лоубакке и Тенел Ка сконструировать свои собственные световые мечи и обучиться обращению с ними. Как и её дядя, годами ранее, Джейна создала световой меч с синтетическим кристаллом, который имел пурпурное лезвие. После несчастного случая с Тенел Ка, потерявшей свою левую руку, Джейна и её друзья отправились на её родную планету Хейпс, чтобы помочь Тенел Ка восстановиться. Находясь здесь, Джейна и её спутники помогли остановить революционеров, намеревающихся свергнуть с трона мать Тенел Ка, Тенениэль Дьо.Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers 200px|thumb|left|Дуэль Зекка и Джейны во время атаки Академии теней на Праксеум. Тем ни менее, вновь появившаяся Академия теней преследует юных джедаев ещё раз. Зекк будет вынужден сражаться с Джейной и Джейсеном несколько раз, и Джейна беспокоится о юноше, которого она считает больше, чем просто другом. Она постоянно пытается вернуть Зекка на Светлую Сторону, но сначала не смогла добиться успеха. После Хейпса, спутники отправились на Кашиик, родную планету Лоубакки, где его младшая сестра Ширракук должна вот-вот пройти один из ритуалов вуки. Поскольку ритуал был опасен, Лоуи хотел помочь своей родной сестре. К сожалению, Вторая Империя направила ударную группу, ведомую лично Зекком атаковать Город Тиккииана, крупный экспортный центр компьютерных технологий, используя голографические устройства, чтобы замаскироваться под вуки. Ученики-джедаи были способны победить большую часть имперских солдат. Во время сражения, Джейна сражалась с их бывшим другом, Зекком, на опасных нижних уровнях, охватывающих всю планету джунглей. Однако, Зекк не хотел причинять вред своим бывшим друзьям, и вместо этого предупредил, чтобы они держались подальше от следующей цели Империи – Праксеума джедаев.Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight В ответ на это, четверо джедаев отправились назад в Праксеум, чтобы предупредить находящихся там джедаев. В скорее после этого, Академия теней и целый имперский флот различных кораблей прибыл на орбиту. Легионы штурмовиков и тёмных джедаев атаковали Праксеум. Двойняшки, при содействии своих сверстников из Академии джедаев, отразили атаку имперских сил. Не за долго до окончания сражения, Зекк и Джейна сразились в дуэли на Световых Мечах, и Джейна в последний раз попыталась вернуть своего друга к Свету. Зекк казался растерянным, когда утверждал, что прекратит вторжение в Праксеум джедаев и что все должны немедленно покинуть его. Однако, сразу же после этого, академию охватил титанический взрыв. Зекк спас джедаев от неминуемой гибели, и, похоже, что Джейна, если не обернула своего друга на Светлую сторону, то, по крайней мере, отвернула его от тёмной.Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege Межрасовый союз После победы над Второй Империей, двойняшки Соло помогли восстановить Академию, а также продолжили своё джедайское обучение. Пока Зекк оправлялся от ран физических, его мучили раны душевные, ставшие результатом его обучения в качестве тёмного джедая. В итоге, Зекк отказался пользоваться Силой когда-либо снова, и покинул академию на «Молниеотводе», грузовом корабле Пекхума, чтобы стать охотником за головами.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Однако неприятности не заставили себя долго ждать, когда однокурсник Рейнар Тал получил послание о том, что его отец – Борнан Тал – богатый торговец и барон перевозок – исчез по пути на важную торговую конференцию с Нолаа Таркона, тви'лекским лидером Межрасового союза, фанатичной группой разных рас, стремящейся наказать всех людей за жестокость Галактической Империи по отношению к представителям других рас. Нолаа Таркона была сестрой Улы, рабыни-танцовщицы убитой Джаббой Десилийком Тиуре. Поскольку она была тви’леком, организация основала базу на родном мире этой расы, Рилоте. Когда Нолаа узнала об исчезновении Борнана, она назначила большую награду за человека по неизвестным причинам. Тем временем, Джейна и Джейсен отправились в систему Альдераан, чтобы найти пояс астероидов, который когда-то был Альдерааном. Двойняшки приземлились на безжизненный астероид, который являлся осколком ядра планеты. Но они попали в засаду, устроенную Айлин Вел, замаскированной под печально известного охотника за головами Бобу Фетта. К счастью для них, Зекк пришёл к ним на помощь и увёл фальшивого Фетта подальше. Несмотря на то, что он спас их, Зекк отказался вернуться с ними в Академию, но решил присоединиться к поискам Борнана Тала.Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance thumb|Джейсен и Джейна в поисках Борнана Тала. В ходе своих поисков Борнана Тала, двойняшки Соло объединили усилия с Рейнаром Талом, Тенел Ка и Лоубаккой. Они обыскали все известные места его последнего местонахождения от планет с древними руинами до Мечиса III, планеты, на которой производили дроидов. Тем временем, Нолаа Таркона отправилась в крестовый поход, чтобы обзавестись на скорую руку поддержкой среди инопланетян со всей Галактики, в особенности хромасов с Хромы Зед. Дела пошли плохо у джедаев, когда Лоубакка по ошибке присоединился к Межрасовому союзу, под влиянием своего друга вуки, Раабакиша, и отправился в штаб квартиру Союза на Рилот чтобы побольше узнать о них.Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance В то же время, Зекк спас Борнана Тала от охотников за головами, и узнал о причине его исчезновения. Борнан наткнулся на имперский склад с чумой на неизведанном астероиде в Ядре. Внутри был спрятан целый склад смертельных заболеваний, созданный Генералом Эвиром Деррикотом почти два десятилетия назад. Несмотря на то, что Галактическая Империя была побеждена, этот склад чумы всё ещё существовал со своими поставками смертельных болезней. Борнан также сообщил, что Боба Фетт (на самом деле Айлин Вел) взломал навикомпьютер его корабля и узнал координаты местоположения чумного склада. Имея информацию, которая была ей нужна, Нолаа Таркона собирается выпустить чуму, которая поразит всех людей.Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur Осознавая, что Лоубакке известно только публичное лицо Межрасового союза, двойняшки Соло, вместе с Рейнаром и Тенел Ка, отправились на Рилот, только для того, чтобы быть арестованными местными властями и отправленными на работу в опасных шахтах рилла на Рилоте. Однако, Лоубакка вскоре узнал о том, что случилось с его друзьями людьми. Разъярённый вуки восстал против Союза и помог своим друзьям спастись из труднопроходимой местности планеты и рьяных солдат Союза. Джедаи также узнали о том, что Союз накапливает оружие для войны против людей. Группа была спасена и покинула планету при помощи Зекка, Люка Скайуокера и Лусы.Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty Во время заседания Сената Новой Республики на Корусанте, Люк предложил отправить инспекционную группу на Рилот для расследования сообщений об агрессии со стороны Союза. После записи и отправки зашифрованного сообщения, объясняющего их план, своей жене, Борнан, Рейнар, Зекк, Джейсен, Джейна, Тенел Ка и Лоубакка взяли взрывчатку и отправились на склад, намереваясь уничтожить его. Они почти закончили установку взрывчатки, когда появились корабли Межрасового союза. В ходе последовавшей конфронтации с Тарконой на складе, были открыты несколько контейнеров с чумой, включая чуму, убивающую людей. Борнан пожертвовал собой, чтобы не дать чуме распространится, и сказал Рейнару убираться с астероида вместе с друзьями. Тем временем в космосе, флот Новой Республики под командованием Хана Соло победил флот Союза. Однако, Нолаа Таркона смогла сбежать на отдалённый астероид, хотя она затем и умерла от тви’лековской болезни. А тем временем на Рилоте началось сражение, когда инспекция Новой Республики обнаружила запасы оружия. Однако, сражение было остановлено тви’лекком по имени Кур, убедившим солдат Союза в том, что они ошибались и что люди и другие расы должны сотрудничать. После победы над Межрасовым союзом, юные рыцари-джедаи преодолели очередную угрозу Новому Ордену джедаев и Новой Республике. С гибелью Союза Зекк начал обучение в Праксеуме джедаев.Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague Чёрное солнце После того, как Зекк начал обучение в Академии, Джейна и Джейсен отправились в поездку с их отцом Ханом и братом Энакином на Орд-Мантелл, чтобы посмотреть на Гонки нарушителей границ. Гонки стала волнующим событием, когда, в последний момент, Зекк, вместе с Тенел Ка и Лоубаккой, выиграли гонку. После гонки группа встретилась с Кзетросом, охотником за головами, охотившимся когда-то за Ханом Соло. Однако Кзетрос утверждал, что теперь он стал «честным» бизнесменом, и они обошлись без какого-либо конфликта. К сожалению, сюрпризы на этом не закончились. Возле посадочного ангара, группа попала в засаду, устроенную несколькими существами Хамелеонами. К счастью, их спасла Ания Галландро, молодая девушка, носившая световой меч, но при этом не бывшая джедаем. Вместо этого, Ания полагалась на дозы спайса, увеличивающие её чувства, что позволяло ей управляться со своим световым мечом безопасно.Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell Аняи обвинила Хана Соло в убийстве своего отца, но Соло отрицал свою вину, так как её отец умер, попав в ловушку, когда искал сокровища. Ания, фактически, была тайным агентом Кзетроса, который в свою очередь, был лидером Чёрного солнца. Печально известного преступного синдиката Галактического масштаба, который на многие годы залег на дно после смерти принца Ксизора во время битвы над Корусантом в 3 ПБЯ. Однако, они пытались захватить власть в Новой Республике, размещая свои ячейки в различных сферах власти, включая политику, экономику и вооруженные силы. Зетрос контролировал Анию, используя её зависимость от спайса. Хан сумел убедил Анию, что он с добрыми намерениями остановил 25-тилетнюю гражданскую войну на заводах её родного мира, Анобис. Там, Соло встретился с представителями двух враждующих фракций и был посредником между ними. Это заставило Анию усомниться в том, что её ненависть к Соло была уместной, и она согласилась присоединиться к двойняшкам Соло и их друзьям в Праксеуме джедаев, чтобы развить свои природные способности. Позже Лэндо Калриссиан пригласил двойняшек и их друзей в Облачный город, поскольку Лэндо хотел, чтобы они были первыми, кто опробует новый парк развлечений Небесной Галереи, в который он инвестировал средства, полученные от выкупленной им доли добычи спайса на Кесселе, и акций добычи полезных ископаемых на Варне. Однако, дела приняли дурной оборот, когда Коджейн, деловой партнёр Калриссиана, был найден мёртвым. Более того, джедаи узнали об истинных планах Кзетроса о захвате власти во всей Галактике. Джейсен, Тенел Ка, и Лоуи попали в засаду, устроенную нанятыми Чёрным солнцем угнотами, на нижних уровнях Облачного города.Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City thumb|Джейна и Джейсен возле вновь отстроенного Пракcеума lжедаев на Явине IV. После того, как джедаи обнародовали планы Кзетроса, того объявили в розыск в Новой Республике, и во многих мирах были выписаны ордера на его арест. Однако ему удалось избежать ареста и уйти в подполье. К несчастью для Ании, она поняла, что без Кзетроса, не было поставщика, который бы смог удовлетворить её потребность в спайсе. Тогда Ания украла корабль Зекка, «Молниеотвод», и улетела на океанический мир Дак, где она надеялась добраться до тайника со спайсом, спрятанного в ледяной шапке планеты.Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef Тем временем на Кесселе давний партнёр Калрисиана, салластанец по имени Ниен Нунб, чуть не погиб во время подозрительного инцидента на производстве в секции для карбоновой заморозки. Чёрное солнце разместило свои ячейки даже здесь, и салластанец знал, что находится в опасности. Более того, его рабочие обернулись против него. Джейна и Лоубакка отправились на Кессель, чтобы помочь защитить Ниена, пока Джейсен, Тенел Ка и Зекк преследовали Анию до Мон-Каламари. На Мон-Каламари, в курортном городке Хрустальный риф, Джейсен столкнулся с Анией в тот момент, когда она собиралась погрузиться к тайнику со спайсом. Джейсену удалось помочь Ании преодолеть зависимость от спайса и принять истинную судьбу её отца. С помощью Ании, им удалось уничтожить тайник Кзетроса со спайсом на Мон-Каламари. Тем временем на Кесселе Кзетрос и армия наёмников Чёрного солнца взяли контроль над планетой и пленили Ниена Нунба, хотя Джейне и Лоубакке удалось сбежать. Встреча также показала, насколько глубоко Чёрное солнце проникло в Новую Республику, и как много у них контактов в различных мирах. С Кесселя Кзетрос надеялся послать сигнал, который активировал бы эти ячейки. Однако Джейна и Лоубакка помешали его операциям, уничтожив передатчик до того, как Кзетрос смог послать сигнал. Джейна также помогла освободить пленников и разобралась с наёмниками Чёрного солнца. Вместо того, чтобы позволить схватить себя, Кзетрос бросился в чан с карбонитом и был мгновенно заморожен. Однако, преступник был извлечён и арестован властями Новой Республики. Глава государства Лея Органа Соло наблюдала за его разморозкой и последующем допросе. В результате, им были названы все стратегические позиции Чёрного солнца, что привело к победе над преступным синдикатом. После этого испытания, Джейна, Джейсен, Энакин, Тенел Ка, Лоубакка и Зекк были повышены до учеников рыцарей-джедаев во время церемонии в Праксеуме джедаев. Джейна стала ученицей своей тёти, Мары Джейд Скайуокер, и продолжила своё обучение под её руководством. Чтобы поздравить дочь, Хан подарил ей серьёзно модифицированный Z-95 «Охотник за головами», «Кристалл», на котором она отправилась на Мон-Каламари в короткий отпуск на Хрустальном рифе. Однако прежде чем она смогла прыгнуть в гиперпространство из Системы Явин, Соло была перехвачена «Беглецом от правосудия», крестокрылом, пилотируемым пилотом-киборгом. Пилот ошибочно идентифицировал её судно как «Звезда Оникса», ранний прототип Z-95, украденный с Бахалианских верфей. Поначалу, сверхчеловеческая реакция киборга в сочетании с новейшей моделью истребителя заставила Джейну чувствовать его превосходство над собой. Однако, Соло воспользовалась Силой, чтобы настроится на свой новый корабль в бою, затем быстро разобралась с пилотом и его кораблём и продолжила свой путь на Мон-Каламари. Юужань-вонгская война (25 ПБЯ – 29 ПБЯ) Первые удары thumb|200px|Джейна, Энакин, и Джейсен используют Слияние Силы возле пояса астероидов, известного как «Безумство Лэндо». Когда Соло было шестнадцать, она, её мать, и её наставница Мара Джейд Скайуокер отправились на корабле Мары, «Меч Джейд», на Роммамуль для дипломатических переговоров с роммомулианским лидером по имени Ном Анор, несмотря на тяжёлую болезнь Джейд Скайуокер. Как только они появились в системе, истребители конфликтующей с Роммамулем планеты, Осариан, попытались окружить их судно. Однако Мара велела Джейне оторваться от преследования, что та и попыталась сделать, выполнив на «Мече Джейд» ряд диких манёвров. В этот момент появился крестокрыл, управляемый джедаем и сбил преследователей, позволив Соло посадить «Меч Джейд» в ангаре линейного крейсера Новой Республики «Посредник», который пытался сохранить мир между враждующими планетами. Их спасителем оказался джедай Вурт Скиддер, известный своей импульсивностью. Лея Органа Соло немедленно отчитала его за открытие огня, лишившего её любых дипломатических преимуществ, которые она могла бы использовать во время переговоров против Осариана, пытавшихся окружить «Меч Джейд» и заставить её приземлиться на Осариане. Однако, это не помешало троице продвигаться вперёд согласно их плану в урегулировании конфликта между Роммамулем и Осарианом. Три женщины встретились с Анором, который был одет в нечто напоминающее доспехи Дарта Вейдера, чтобы оскорбить Лею. Анор, судя по всему, не был заинтересован в переговорах, поскольку высказал серию нотаций о тирании Новой Республики и выдвинул требования о разоружении Осариана. Затем он отослал их прочь, оставив женщин раздражёнными. Когда они ушли, Анор убедился в том, что они увидели сцену массового уничтожения дроидов, чтобы обидеть и C-3PO, сопровождавшего делегацию. Соло пилотировала «Меч Джейд» во время обратного пути на Корусант, поскольку её матери и тёте был необходим отдых. Джейны не было рядом, когда Соло и Скайуокеры решили навестить Лэндо Калриссиана и его добывающее предприятие на Дубриллионе. Однако, Мара Джейд позволила Соло пилотировать крестокрыл в одиночку от Риси до Дубриллиона, в качестве проверки её лётных способностей. Как часть теста, Джейд дала Джейне не совсем верные координаты, тем самым, вынудив Соло воспользоваться Силой, чтобы найти семью и проложить корректный курс. На Дубриллионе, они встретились с восторженным Калриссианом, с радостью показавшим им своё производство. Особо интересной для троих детей Соло стала возможность полетать на модифицированных TIE Истребителях в опасном астероидном поле, называемом «Безумство Лэндо». Пилоты искали неизведанности, чтобы отточить свои способности и испытать модифицированные истребители, имеющие усиленные защитные щиты, благодаря которым полёт проходил довольно спокойно. Джейна стартовала последней, и, несмотря на то, что она столкнулась с довольно трудным скоплением астероидов, она позволила Силе управлять своими руками. Поразив своим пилотированием зрителей, она также поставила новый временной рекорд, побив предыдущего победителя, рыцаря-джедая Кипа Дюррона. Джейна и её братья встретились с Дюрроном позже, он поздравил Соло с победой и отправился со своей эскадрильей бороться с контрабандистами и пиратами во Внешнем Кольце. Затем, они наблюдали за совместным полётом Хана Соло и Чубакки в астероидном поле. Несмотря на серьёзную неисправность оборудования, лишившую их щитов, Хан и Чуи также смогли успешно пройти через поле, и Джейна поздравила отца с этим достижением. После этого, Калриссиан попросил Хана Соло осуществить поставку в близлежащий мир, Сернпидаль, на что старший Соло согласился, в сопровождении своего младшего сына Энакина. Прибыв на место, они увидели, что Серпиндаль обречён, поскольку луна планеты, Добидо, должна была вот-вот упасть на неё. Пока они пытались спасти столько людей, сколько было возможно, Чубакка не успел покинуть планету и погиб, спася Энакина. Эта потеря была очень тяжёлой для семьи Соло, особенно для Хана. После возвращения отца и Энакина, Джейна попыталась успокоить своего брата, но оба, он и Хан, были безутешны. Соло и Скайуокеры вскоре узнали об угрозе со стороны пришельцев из за приделов Галактики, которые почти полностью уничтожили эскадрилью Дюррона, вторглись в Галактику и уничтожили Серпиндаль. После того, как были получены доклады о группе кораблей, принадлежащих пришельцам – юужань-вонгам – приближающихся к Дубриллиону, Соло и её братья присоединились к обороне планеты. Они вступили в бой с юужань-вонгскими истребителями, кораллами-прыгунами, защищая поселения на Дубриллионе, управляя модифицированными TIE Истребителями Калриссиана. Уходя от преследования, они вошли в «Безумство Лэндо» и создали слияние Силы, чтобы скоординировать свои действия. Во время погони, все преследующие их истребители были уничтожены скоординированным огнём троицы, или же опасными астероидами. Хотя Энакин и сделал рискованный прыжок в гиперпространство, чтобы спастись, он успешно вернулся и население Дубриллиона приветствовало их как героев. Однако, после того, как Люк и Мара Джейд Скайуокеры обнаружили следы присутствия огромной базы юужань-вонгов на Хелске IV, с запертыми внутри пленными, двойняшки Соло ускользнули, прихватив с собой один из ледобуров Лэндо, чтобы пробурить ледяной покров планеты и спасти пленных. После того, как Соло загрузила Джейсена, разодетого в юужань-вонгскую юбку и с углитом-маскуном, в ледобур, она повела «Весёлого шахтёра» к Хелске IV, но сразу же после того, как она запустила ледобур с Джейсеном на планету, её засекли кораллы-прыгуны. К счастью для них, появились силы Новой Республики в сопровождении «Тысячелетнего сокола» и «Меча Джейд». Пока флот сражался с юужань-вонгами, Джейна ждала на орбите в безоружном корабле, уклоняясь от кораллов-прыгунов, пока Джейсен спасал учёную Данни Куи и стал свидетелем гибели другого пленника, джедая Мико Реглия. После того, как Новая Республика была вытеснена с Хелски IV и потеряла звёздный разрушитель «Восстановитель», Соло, Скайуокеры и Калриссиан осознали всю серьёзность угрозы со стороны южуань-вонгов, особенно после того, как Куи рассказала им о йаммоске, военном координаторе, укрытом под ледяным покровом планеты, который телепатически координировал боевые корабли вонгов. Они решили уничтожить ледяную планету с помощью кораблей-экранов Калриссиана, и Соло полетела на «Мече Джейд», как часть флота прикрытия истребителей, защищавшего корабли-экраны от систем обороны юужань-вонгов. Когда Мара Джейд потеряла сознание в пылу сражения, Соло попыталась помочь ей, но вскоре, ей самой понадобилась помощь, когда она попыталась удержать на лету повреждённое судно. Корабль начал падать на планету, но Люк Скайуокер воспользовался репульсорами своего крестокрыла, чтобы изменить курс «Меча». Джейна восстановила контроль над судном и смогла избежать столкновения с планетой, которая благополучно взорвалась облаком ледяных кристаллов. Миссии с Галфридианом thumb|left|150px|Джейна на Явине IV. Когда юужань-вонги атаковали планету Арториас, Люк Скайуокер помог Новой Республике эвакуировать часть населения планеты и отвёз принца Финна Галфридиана в Праксеум джедаев на Явине IV. Там Галфридиан начал джедайское обучение и познакомился с Джейной и её братьями, а также Лоубаккой. Соло и Галфридиан вместе тренировались на световых мечах, и юный принц проявил некоторый интерес к ней, когда она заговорила с ним о войне, сопереживая его потерю семьи и планеты. Однако двойняшки Соло, Финн и Лоуи вскоре попали в неприятность, столкнувшись с тук'ата, решившим напасть на них. Поскольку они были опытными в использовании Силы, Соло и вуки отреагировали на животное без страха, в то время как Галфридиан застыл в ужасе. Джейсен смог отослать существо прочь и в скорее после этого, раздосадованный принц уехал с Явина IV и отправился с мастером Скайуокером на Райчел.Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2 Позже, Соло отправилась с матерью, братьями, Лоуи и Финном на планету Нар-Шаддаа на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», которым Хан Соло разрешил воспользоваться своей жене и семье. Они искали контрабандиста, у которого была информация о скрытых агентах юужань-вонгов, но, к сожалению, не добились больших успехов. Однако, Галфридиан столкнулся с Ханом на борту «Сокола», когда искал своего дроида, Шныра. По этому случаю, раздражительный Соло припугнул Галфридиана, предупредив его, чтобы тот держался подальше от его дочери, иначе он его застрелит.Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4 Пока Джейсен и Лоубакка разбирались с преступником Дахалом, укравшем у Джейсена сумку с кредитами, Джейна и остальные наблюдали за встречей при помощи Шныра. В надежнее на то, что Дахал приведёт их к нужному контрабандисту, Галфридиан следил за Дахалом с помощью Шныра, но отказался от помощи всех остальных. В конечном счёте, они столкнулись с контрабандистом расы вратиксов, Спраугом. У него, они нашли голокрон джедаев содержащий информацию об агенте юужань-вонгов – Дулаке, советника отца Финна – после чего Соло и её спутники позволили Спраугу убежать.Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5 Двойняшки Соло, Финн Галфридиан, и Люк Скайуокер были вместе на Явине IV, изучая добытый на Нар-Шаддаа голокрон, тут Галфридиан заявил, что уезжает искать своего пропавшего отца. Когда Финн сообщил, что летит на Арториас в сопровождении только Шныра, Соло осудила его за отсутствие плана, предложив сперва закончить обучение. Однако когда она и Джейсен обнаружили арториасского принца и Шныра, ищущих корабль, чтобы улизнуть посреди ночи, они вызвались сопровождать их, вместо того, чтобы остановить Финна, несмотря на отсутствие чёткого плана. Они получили неохотное согласие мастера Скайуокера отправиться на Аториас и улетели.Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1 Выполняя обязанности пилота корабля, Соло вывела их из гиперпространства подальше от планеты, чтобы оценить оборону юужань-вонгов. Во время обсуждения того, как достичь поверхности Арториаса, Галфридиан предложил совершить аварийную посадку на воду и добраться до подводного убежища, в котором его народ скрывался в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций. Джейна одобрила этот план и подошла ближе к Арториасу, только чтобы обнаружить отсутствие признаков юужань-вонгов на орбите. Однако, вонги всё-же были там и выпустили гратчинов на их судно, насекомых, которые тут же начали жевать корпус. Джейна отметила, что если гратчины нарушат целостность корпуса прежде, чем они достигнут Арториаса, они погибнут. Финн скинул в космос либо уничтожил насекомых, которые уже находились на корабле при помощи световых мечей Финна и Джейны, пока Джейсен уничтожал при помощи орудийной башни ещё приближающихся гратчинов. Соло смогла провести через атмосферу повреждённое судно и совершить аварийную посадку в воду, что позволило Галфридеану направить судно к убежищу его народа. Там, они высадились, и Финн узнал, что его отец ещё жив, но находился в компании Дулака.Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2 Бросившись в комнату, в которой находились сражающиеся Дулак и старший Галфридиан, Соло помогли убить Дулака. Однако, прежде чем пасть от их световых мечей, Дулак воспользовался глазным имплантантом, чтобы выплеснуть яд на арториасского короля.Star Wars: Invasion 8: Rescues, Part 3 Джейна и её брат использовали исцеляющие техники джедаев, чтобы предотвратить смерть короля и облегчить его боль, но они не могли полностью нейтрализовать действие яда юужань-вонгов. Прежде, чем старший Галфридеан скончался, Соло посоветовала Финну сказать прощальные слова своему отцу.Star Wars: Invasion 9: Rescues, Part 4 thumb|220px|Джейна целует принца Финна в щёку на прощание и Джейсен, наблюдающий за ними. Двойняшки Соло приняли участие в похоронах старшего Галфридиана, на которых Финн Галфридиан поклялся, что беженцы с Арториаса однажды вернуться и освободят планету от юужань-вонгов. Хотя большинство беженцев находились в других местах, Галфридиан получил указания из своего голокрона направиться на Нар-Шаддаа. Соло решили вернуться в Праксеум джедаев, в место этого, хотя Джейсен сказал Финну, что он и Джейна доставят его на Нар-Шаддаа. Там их пути разошлись, несмотря на предложение Соло Галфридиану вернуться на Явин IV. Она также попросила Финна, чтобы тот постарался не умереть, сказав, что будет трудно объяснить, почему они оставили его на Нар-Шаддаа, если он погибнет. Джейна поцеловала принца в щёку на прощание, на что обратил внимание её брат, но Джейна объяснила своему близнецу, что это был чисто платонический жест.Star Wars: Invasion 11: Rescues, Part 6 Разбойная эскадрилья thumb|220px|left|Джейна - пилот крестокрыла в Разбойной эскадрилье. После возвращения Соло в Праксеум джедаев, она встретилась со своими братьями и дядей, который собрал джедаев и раздал каждому из них задания. Заданием Джейны было забрать Данни Куи и отправиться со своей матерью на Агамар, чтобы обратиться к их правителям, попытавшись убедить их помочь в борьбе с юужань-вонгами. Их слова тронули агамарских лидеров, и они согласились принять беженцев. Соло было скучно на задании, поскольку ей нечем было себя занять, кроме как обучить Куи некоторым техникам Силы и оказывать поддержку своей матери. Она была неуверенна в своей личности и чувствовала некое возмущение, находясь рядом с Леей Соло, чувствуя, что она затмевает её. Джейна обсудила свои чувства с Данни, которая заверила её, что это нормально, быть преследуемой собственной личностью, но посоветовала ей не отвергать замечательных качеств, которыми обладала её мать. Однако проблема личности будет преследовать Соло всю войну и после её окончания.Dark Tide I: Onslaught Затем три женщины вернулись на Дубриллион, чтобы эвакуировать большую часть жителей, при содействии адмирала Траэста Кре'фея и небольшой флотилии Новой Республики. После прибытия на Дубриллион, Джейна была введена в знаменитую Разбойную эскадрилью, благодаря настойчивости её матери и её собственным навыкам пилотирования крестокрыла, хотя Соло и не знала о содействии Леи. Соло получила позывной «Проныра Одиннадцать» а в скорее и прозвище «Рукоятка» из-за светового меча, непременно дополняющего её форму, а также из-за того, что в её крестокрыле был джойстик. Она также сдружилась со своей ведомой, женщиной-человеком по имени Энни Капстен. Первым заданием «Рукоятки» стало прикрытие эвакуационного транспорта с гражданскими лицами, когда юужань-вонги напали на конвой. Большинство кораблей смогли прорваться, и Джейна помогла уничтожить военный корабль юужань-вонгов, запустив протонные торпеды в его орудия, прежде чем сработала его защита. Выходной вектор для конвоя к Агамару был перекрыт юужань-вонгами, и Джейна, Лея, и Данни отвезли беженцев на Дантуин, там они помогли разбить лагерь с помощью флагмана Кре’фея, «Ралруст». Однако юужань-вонги не заставили себя долго ждать и, в скорее, организовали массивное воздушное и наземное нападение на лагерь беженцев. Во время предбоевой планировки, Соло предложила инновационную тактику, заключавшуюся в том, чтобы взорвать протонные торпеды преждевременно, до того, как их смогли бы перехватить, чтобы наверняка нанести повреждения и перегрузить довины-тягуны. Её командир, полковник Гэвин Дарклайтер, одобрил эту тактику. Во время битвы при Дантуине, Джейна помогла беженцам покинуть планету до того, как вонги захватили Дантуин. Она и друге пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи сражались с кораллами-прыгунами, атаковавшим лагерь, а также участвовали в обстреле наземных сил юужань-вонгов. Чтобы помочь одолеть двух юужань-вонгских шагоходов - ракаматов, Соло и трём другим Пронырам было поручено атаковать их торпедами, пока Люк Скайуокер обрушивал на ракаматов гравитационные воронки довинов-тягунов, тем самым поглотив их. Уничтожение шагоходов позволило оставшимся беженцам – половина из них пала от рук безжалостных юужань-вонгов – попасть на борт оставшихся кораблей и бежать на Агамар, под прикрытием Проныр и Кре’фея. Затем Джейна и её братья вернулись на Корусант, вместе с Кре’феем. Разбойная эскадрилья заняла Джейну на какое-то время, и вскоре, «Проныра Одиннадцать» помогала отбирать новых пилотов и тренировалась под руководством знаменитых пилотов Тайко Селчу и Веджа Антиллеса. В то же время, она и её братья пытались разобраться с депрессией и пьянством их отца, скатившегося из-за потери своего друга Чубакки. Когда Соло не тренировалась, то летала на задания, такие, как прикрытие миссии на Гарки. Миссии, в которой её брат Джейсен и диверсионно-десантный отряд джедаев спустились на поверхность Гарки, чтобы провести разведку на планете. Джейна подталкивала брата к тому, чтобы он был не только готов, но и сфокусирован на миссии и учился у своего окружения, джедаев Коррана Хорна и Ганнера Райсода. Во время этой миссии, Соло была обманута, практически со всеми остальными участниками целевой группы Новой Республики по выполнению этого задания во главе с Траэстом Кре’феем, считая, что Джейсен и вся наземная группа погибла во время высадки. По началу, она была расстроена, считая своего брата погибшим. Позже Дарклайтер рассказал Джейне правду, она была рада узнать, что её брат жив, но не была рада обману, даже если это было необходимо для их безопасности. Это событие успокоило её, поскольку Соло поняла, что не имела права получить какую-либо особую информацию касательно миссии, и это напомнило ей, что она пользуется необоснованными привилегиями, благодаря своему наследию.Dark Tide II: Ruin Их следующей миссией стала разведка на руинах Серпиндаля, очередное сложное эмоциональное испытание для Джейны, из-за смерти Чубакки во время разрушения этой планеты. Они обнаружили, что юужань-вонги выращивают там свои корабли-миры, о чём немедленно доложили на флагман, «Ралруст». Соло и «Ралруст» вернулись на Гарки и снова прикрывали диверсионно-десантный отряд, хотя на этот раз, она прикрывала эвакуацию команды с планеты. Присутствие флота вонгов чуть не погубило их, но своевременное появление Имперского флота адмирала Пеллеона, в сопровождении чисских пилотов, кардинально изменило ситуацию. Чисских пилотов возглавлял Джаггед Фел, сын знаменитого имперского барона, Сунтира Фела, и племянник знаменитого пилота Новой Республики, Веджа Антиллеса. Он и группа его пилотов любезно сопроводили Джейну и её ведомую, Капстен, обратно на «Ралруст», к её великому раздражению. Открытие группы, высаживающейся на Гарки, что пыльца дерева баффор негативно влияет на юужань-вонгскую вондуун-крабовую броню, заставило Кре’фея отдать приказ своим силам отступить на планету Итор, где росли деревья баффор. Юужань-вонги также узнали об этом открытии, и всё же, развернули полномасштабную атаку на планету. После обороны Итора, Джейна была приглашена на официальную церемонию с участием имперских, чисских, и военных представителей Новой Республики, а также нескольких политиков из Империи и Новой Республики. Соло, в частности, хотела встретиться с лидером чисских пилотов, победившим её несколько раз в симуляциях. К её удивлению, она обнаружила, что их лидер был человеком, Джаггедом Фелом, который нашёл время представить себя Джейне и похвалить её лётные навыки. Когда юужань-вонги прислали челнок с останками Элегоса А'Кла, сенатора от планеты Каамас, на борту, Соло и Капстен было поручено встретить этот челнок. Во время наблюдения за процедурой обеззараживания, к ней присоединился Фел, сказав, что они должны рискнуть и открыть шаттл. Соло ответила, что его предложение выглядит очень зрелым, при этом Фел подразумевал, что она не достаточно закалённая или зрелая, чтобы участвовать в сражениях. Джейна обиделась на его замечания, но, в тоже время, почувствовала некое расположение к этому флегматичному пилоту. В любом случае, останки А’Кла прибыли вместе с неприятностью от юужань-вонгского командующего, Шедао Шаи, угрожавшему Итору и лично Коррану Хорну, оскорбившего Шаи на Биммиеле. Довольно скоро и с большими силами юужань-вонги атаковали Итор. Соло и остальные Проныры вступили в сражение на своих истребителях. Во время боя, сражаясь с флотом юужань-вонгов, Джейна потеряла свою ведомую, Энни Капстен, и это глубоко ранило её эмоционально. Силы Новой Республики были, всё же, в состоянии удержать оборону. Однако юужань-вонги выпустили биологическое оружие, уничтожившее джунгли, опутывающие весь Итор, даже не смотря на то, что Шедао Шаи был убит в дуэли с джедаем Корраном Хорном. Из-за опустошения поверхности Итора, имперские силы вернулись в Осколок, а Хорн отправился в изгнание, однако два пилота из чисской эскадрильи и Джаггед Фел остались с Силами Новой Республики. Кроме того, опустошение Итора обострило анти-джедайские настроения в Галактической Республике. Со своей стороны, Соло переживала из-за потери своей ведомой, хотя Энакин и пытался помочь ей справиться с этим. thumb|Джейна и её братья сражаются с юужань-вонгами. Джейна Соло вместе со своей семьёй приняла участие в поминальной службе по Чубакке на Кашиике, она стояла рядом со своим огорчённым отцом, пытаясь поддержать его эмоционально. В своём горе из-за гибели старого друга, Хан набросился с критикой на семью и остался один на Кашиике, приказав дочери отвезти остальных на «Тысячелетнем соколе» обратно на Корусант. В конечном итоге, это приведёт к образованию сильной связи между Джейной и её матерью, которую она ранее критиковала за постоянное отсутствие.Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial В отсутствии своего отца, Соло продолжила свою карьеру в качестве Проныры, хотя она и сделала небольшой перерыв, чтобы посетить Явин IV, где она узнала о плане, предложенном Тэлоном Каррде, встретиться с хаттами в целях сбора разведывательных данных. Джейна предложила свою помощь Каррде в этой миссии, но Ганнер Райсод и Кип Дюррон также вызвались добровольцами и были выбраны вместо неё.Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse Раненная в бою В 26 ПБЯ лейтенант Соло, вместе с Разбойной эскадрильей и чисскими союзниками, вступили в бой с флотом юужань-вонгов у Каларбы. Бой складывался не в пользу Новой Республики, поскольку захватчики использовали свою тактику «Ядро Йо'ганда», эта тактика позволила вонгам, использовав довины-тягуны, чтобы столкнуть Каларбу и её спутник, станцию «Хоск». Флот Новой Республики, будучи в меньшинстве, был вынужден лишь защищать корабли с беженцами, сражаясь с кораллами-прыгунами.Balance Point thumb|left|220px|Раненная Джейна в резервуаре с бактой. Затем, юужань-вонги атаковали флагман эскадры Новой Республики, ботанский ударный крейсер «Чемпион». Соло попыталась защитить крейсер, но вонги успешно его уничтожили. Крестокрыл Джейны разрушило взрывом, но ей удалось катапультироваться. Прежде, чем её подобрали, она испытала галлюцинации из-за низкого уровня кислорода, в которых она провела несколько часов, разговаривая с Йодой, но не смогла понять ни слова, поскольку тот всё время говорил по-гаморреански.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King К несчастью для неё, травмы привели к временной потере зрения. Медики перевезли Джейну на Дуро, планету, выбранную Сенатским выборным комитетом по проблемам беженцев (ВКПБ) в качестве убежища для беженцев с захваченных планет, на которой также находились Хан и Джейсен. Соло была не в восторге от снятия с активной военной службы, но она старалась отдыхать и выздороветь как можно скорее, зная, что юужань-вонги продолжали наступать и захватили Дракенвелл и Родию. Она попыталась передать сообщение своей матери через сенатора Вики Шеш, но безуспешно, что очень огорчило её. Однажды ночью, Джейсен разбудил Джейну, и привлёк её к расследованию странного заражения насекомыми. Довольно быстро они поняли, что этими насекомыми оказались белоглазки, созданные юужань-вонгами, чтобы уничтожить лагерь беженцев на Дуро. Они эвакуировали лагерь, но, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее распространение белоглазок, Соло потребовалось пройти туже процедуру обеззараживания и карантин, что и всем остальным эвакуированным, заключавшуюся в принятии ванны с химикатами и бритье налысо. Тогда же, к ней, её отцу и брату присоединилась её мать, Лея Соло, которая, как оказалось, также работала с беженцами на Дуро. Однако Джейна не была рада видеть свою мать, виня её в том, что её не было рядом с дочерью в самое мрачное для неё время. Лея ответила, что она даже не знала о ранении своей дочери и заявила, что также пройдёт все процедуры по обеззараживанию, что и остальные беженцы – включая бритьё головы налысо. Это вызвало некоторую степень уважения у Соло по отношению к матери, однако, Джейна продолжала возмущаться по поводу того, что её мать уделяет мало внимания своим детям. По мере выздоровления, к Джейне продолжало возвращаться и зрение, и её отец попросил дочь разобраться с одним проблемным хаттом по имени Ранда Бесадии Диори. Она отправилась к хатту и стала обвинять его в том, что тот мешал работе систем связи, как вдруг хатт протянул ей виллип, коммуникационное устройство юужань-вонгов, сказав ей, что у вонгов есть агент в лагере и что он уже доложил об этом сенатору Шеш, одному из сенатских лидеров ВКПБ. В скоре, в лагерь прибыла Мара Джейд Скайуокер и попросила Джейну помочь в расследовании дела Дассида Крие'Ара, учёного с планеты Дуро, который якобы работает над освоением токсичной атмосферы планеты. Соло согласилась, и они приступили к делу, замаскировавшись под баронессу Муйлинь с Куата (Скайуокер) и её слугу (Соло). Они обнаружили, что Крие’Ар, на самом деле был юужань-вонгом по имени Ном Анор. Джейна воспользовалась Силой, чтобы снять с него маскировку, но он сбежал прежде, чем они успели захватить его. Анор попытался обрушить на них пещеру туннеля, но Мара смогла сдержать камнепад при помощи Силы. Раскрытие Ном Анора оказалось слишком поздним, поскольку он уже совершил несколько важных подрывных операций, включая высвобождение белоглазок, уничтоживших лагерь беженцев. Так как беженцы вновь отчаянно готовились к эвакуации, Джейна помогла Маре, Энакину и Люку Скайуокеру в освобождении своего брата Джейсена, попавшего в плен. Пока Энакин и Скайуокер устроили отвлекающий поединок на световых мечах, Джейна нашла здание, в котором её брат, находясь в неведении, ожидал коллаборациониста, намеревавшегося сдать его юужань-вонгам. Она помогла ему спастись, но они всё ещё не знали, как вычислить агентов юужань-вонгов и коллаборационистов «Бригады мира», находящихся на Дуро. Затем планета была атакована юужань-вонгами, которые саботировали планетарные шиты и выпустили биоинженерных существ для осады, в том числе Ту-Скарт, Сгауру и ичну. Несмотря на усилия джедаев и Новой Республики, Дуро пал, став первой из завоёванных планет Центра. Во время захвата планеты, Соло была на поверхности вместе с матерью и другими беженцами, укрываясь под землёй. Пока беженцы пытались прорыть путь подальше от юужань-вонгского десанта, Лея Соло стремилась саботировать наступавших юужань-вонгов, вместе с дочерью и сыном, Джейсеном. Им удалось освободить нескольких пленников, сняв их охрану, но Лея пошла дальше. Она попыталась воспользоваться горным лазером, чтобы нанести больший ущерб, но была обнаружена десантом юужань-вонгов. Она заперла дверь, отрезав тем самым путь к спасению для себя и дав возможность сбежать своим детям. Джейсен сразу же вернулся к ней, в то время как Джейна немного колебалась, выражая негодование по поводу того, что мать снова покидает их, но она, в конце концов, тоже вернулась. Вскоре, Джейна обнаружила свою мать в плену у вонгов и смогла общаться с ней при помощи кода Мон-Каламари, стуча по стенам. Соло хотела немедленно освободить свою мать, но вместо этого, Лея настояла на том, чтобы дочь предупредила остальных, что её захватчик – Мастер войны Цавонг Ла – и о его угрозе уничтожить орбитальные города Дуро вместе с миллионами их обитателей. Соло выполнила просьбу и передала сообщение, хотя и вновь была раздражена тем, что мать снова её покинула. После чего она вернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джейсен разобрался с юужань-вонгами, удерживающих её мать. Вместе с Джейсеном, несущим раненную Лею на руках, Соло выбралась из туннелей Дуро к «Тысячелетнему соколу», где их уже ждал Хан Соло. Затем, они вместе благополучно улетели с Дуро. После инцидента на дуро Цавонг Ла предложил Галактике шанс на мир в обмен на всех джедаев, в особенности на Джейсена Соло. Джейна вернулась на Корусант вместе со своими братьями, пока Хан организовывал лечение для Леи. После возвращения, её мать попросила Соло сопровождать её в Сенат на заседание по вопросу о коррумпированности сенатора Вики Шеш. Поскольку ноги Леи были по-прежнему больны, она попросила дочь воспользоваться Силой, чтобы помочь ей ходить и Джейна выполнила эту просьбу. Обвинения, выдвинутые Леей против Шеш были серьёзными и привили к Голосованию Умиротворения, закону, который мог бы поставить джедаев под запрет, итог которого был два к одному, в то время, как Шеш разбиралась с обвинениями в коррупции.Recovery После этого заседания, Соло посетила собрание джедаев на Корусанте, во время которого Кип Дюррон гневно выразил своё недовольство бездействием Люка Скайуокера и многих других джедаев. Джейна и её братья встали на защиту своего дяди, хотя и были согласны с Дюрроном в том, что необходимо принять меры против захватчиков. После того, как Дюррон вспылил и ушёл, Джейна и Энакин догнали Кипа и попытались уговорить его остаться, но он упорно отказался. Тогда Соло и её братья попытались определить, куда юужань-вонги и их союзники из «Бригады мира» нанесут свой следующий удар и пришли к выводу, что Праксеум джедаев на Явине IV будет наиболее вероятной целью. Они описали ситуацию своему дяде, и хотя Люк признал угрозу реальной, он сказал, что они нужны ему на других миссиях. Однако Энакин, вопреки указаниям дяди, самостоятельно отправился на Явин IV, и появился в Праксеуме незадолго до атаки «Бригады мира».Edge of Victory I: Conquest С появлением флота юужань-вонгов в системе, Скайуокер и Соло направились к Главе Новой Республики, Борску Фей'лия, чтобы запросить военную помощь для системы Явин, но Фей'лиz им отказал. Джейна предложила собрать все корабли и всех джедаев, которых они могли бы собрать без официальной поддержки, но Мара призвала её к терпению. Пока они пытались решить, что делать, Джейна и Джейсен поняли, что Мара беременна, и поздравили её. Джейд поблагодарила их и позволила воспользоваться «Тенью Джейд», чтобы найти Бустера Террика и его звёздный разрушитель «Искатель приключений», чтобы попросить его о помощи в спасении учеников с Явина IV. Они приняли задание и отправились на поиски. В конце концов, им удалось найти Террика и помочь ему вытащить Энакина и его подругу, Тахири Вейлу, с оккупированного Явина.The Essential Guide to Warfare Управляя крестокрылами, двойняшки Соло смогли удерживать корабли вонгов подальше от спасательных транспортников с учениками, которые Энакин получил от Тэлона Каррде, достаточно долго, чтобы Террик смог прикрыть их всех и отступить. После этого, Соло прилетела на Корусант, рассчитывая вернуться в Разбойную эскадрилью, поскольку её зрение полностью восстановилось, но её не приняли из-за анти-джедайского политического давления. Когда был выписан ордер на арест Люка и Мары Джейд Скайуокеров, двое старших джедаев бежали на «Тени Джейд», подав сигнал Джейне лететь в качестве их прикрытия. Она помогла им справиться с перехватчиками, лишь повредив дружественные корабли, но не уничтожая их. Разбойная эскадрилья пришла на помощь Скайуокерам, чтобы показать свою поддержку, несмотря на то, что Мастер Скайуокер попросил их не подвергать опасности себя и своё будущее в Новой Республике. Полковник Дарклайтер сказал Соло, что она по-прежнему «Проныра», чему она была признательна, не смотря на то, что не могла летать с ними в данный момент. В это время, Скайуокеры приготовились к прыжку в гиперпространство. Прежде чем они это сделали, Люк попросил Джейну найти Кипа Дюррона и договориться о встрече с ним. Он также предоставил Соло средство, чтобы найти Дюррона – отслеживающее устройство на борту его корабля, согласно которому Кип находился недалеко от Сернпидаля.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Соло достигла отдалённой системы, в которой находился Кип Дюррон, и тот был рад видеть Джейну, сказав, что сам собирался искать её и Разбойную эскадрилью. Соло благодарно спустилась в его удалённую базу, чтобы обсудить то, что Дюррон обнаружил, а также сообщить, что мастер Скайуокер хочет с ним встретиться. Кип ответил, что встретиться с мастером-джедаем, но хочет, чтобы Джейна, в обмен, помогла ему кое с чем. Он сообщил, что юужань-вонги выращивают в руинах Сернпидаля огромный корабль, которое он описал как гравитационное супероружие для уничтожения планет. Будучи убеждённой в опасности, Соло доложила о существовании супероружия юужань-вонгов своему начальству, хотя она и не доверяла Дюррону, и не ценила его манеру к агрессии и манипуляциям. Прибыв с Кипом на Чандрилу, она встретилась с Дарклайтером и Антиллесом, чтобы рассказать им об угрозе. Антиллес был не рад видеть Дюррона, но после самостоятельного изучения доклада, согласился, что необходимо что-то предпринять и связался с адмиралом Кре’феем. Пока они ожидали ответа, Джейна оказалась наедине с Кипом. Он предложил ей лететь в его эскадрилье во время нападения на Сернпидаль, от чего та отказалась в пользу Разбойной эскадрильи. Тогда Дюррон попросил Соло стать его ученицей, а она с пессимизмом ответила, что подумает, поскольку Джейне было трудно определить истинные мотивы и эмоции Кипа по отношению к ней. Во всяком случае, Кре’фей согласился поддержать атаку своими силами, и Соло была рада, что её включили в число участников встречи по планированию атаки. В битве при Сернпидале, Соло, Разбойная эскадрилья, и эскадрилья Дюррона «Дюжина Кипа», помогли очистить стабильную точку выхода из гиперпространства от кораблей вонгов для флота Кре’фея. Джейна уничтожила множество кораллов-прыгунов, но эскадрилья несла тяжёлые потери, даже с появлением основных сил. Чтобы увеличить их численность, Генерал Антилес лично сел в крестокрыл, взяв командование над тем, что осталось от звена, в котором состояла Соло, чему та была рада. Его инстинкты пилота подсказали ему, что некоторые кораллы-прыгуны попытаются протаранить их и это помогло им успешно увернуться от кораблей, пилотируемых самоубийцами. Остальным в эскадрилье не так повезло, и они теряли многих пилотов. Соло продолжила полёт, но когда корабли Кре’фея взорвали супероружие, Джейна оказалась слишком близко к нему, и её крестокрыл повредило взрывом. Пока Джейна дрейфовала в космосе, она поняла, что, так называемое супероружие, на самом деле было цепью довинов-тягунов, доставлявшим материалы к выращиваемому кораблю-миру. Соло осознала, что их обманом заставили уничтожить корабль-мир юужань-вонгов с гражданскими лицами на борту, а не оружие. Этот обман и предательство вызвало глубокий раскол между ней и Киппом Дюрроном, и Джейна гневно сказала Кипу, что больше никогда не будет ему доверять. Уничтожение корабля-мира также послужило предлогом к окончанию перемирия с юужань-вонгами.Star by Star Миссия на Миркр thumb|Джейна сражается c воксином. В 27 ПБЯ вскоре после рождения сына Мары и Люка, Бена Скайуокера, Соло попросили управлять «Тенью Джейд», в помощь Маре Джейд Скайуокер на миссии по поиску Алемы и Нумы Рар, двух тви’лекских джедаев, возглавляющих независимое сопротивление на Нью-Плимпто. Сёстры Рар находились на корабле «Ловец туманностей», который Джейна обнаружила в тот момент, когда судно было взято на абордаж юужань-вонгским кораблём. Спасательные капсулы корабля были выпущены, однако Соло и Джейд Скайуокер ничего не могли сделать для несчастных беженцев и членов экипажа на борту, но они смогли прикрыть корабль, на котором находилась Алема Рар и тело Нумы. Рар рассказала им о новых существах, выведенных юужань-вонгами, воксинах, которые охотились за чувствительными к Силе. Несколько джедаев были убиты ими, в том числе старая однокурсница по академии братьев Джейны, мелодии по имени Лирик, и мастер-джедай Илиса. Кроме того, вонги угрожали убить тысячи беженцев, если не будет раскрыто местоположение новой базы джедаев, созданной Люком Скайуокером. С этой двойной угрозой, нависшей над джедаями, Джейна и Мара вернулись на Корусант, чтобы решить, как противостоять этим угрозам. Пока она находилась в столице, Джейна по-прежнему не летала в Разбойной эскадрилье, так что, она с удовольствием приглядывала за малышом Беном. Пока мастер-джедай мон-каламари, учёная по имени Силгал, изучала природу воксинов и степень их угрозы в секретном укрытии джедаев на «Затмении», Соло и её братья согласились помочь ей получить больше мёртвых воксинов для изучения. Джейна была поставлена во главе тактического планирования миссии, исходя из её опыта в Разбойной эскадрилье, хотя её брат Энакин и был главным в команде. Собрав группу молодых джедаев, выросших и тренировавшихся вместе, Они провели разведку на окраине системы Фроз, в надежде засечь корабль вонгов и воксинов. Они увидели судно юужань-вонгов, приближающееся к грузовому судну, но не стали вступать с ним в бой, поскольку это не входило в задачи их миссии. Но эскадрилья Дюррона, находившаяся в засаде на другой миссии не имела причин, чтобы не помочь грузовому судну, однако, их атаковала группа юужань-вонгских кораблей, вышедших в систему из гиперпространства. Тогда Энакин повёл свою команду джедаев на крестокрылах в сражение с вонгами и спас Дюррона. Джейна подбила, по меньшей мере, четыре коралла-прыгуна, а также нанесла серьёзные повреждения юужань-вонгскому аналогу фрегата. Это сражение также стало возможностью продемонстрировать две новые тактики: трио щитов и теневые бомбы, обе достаточно скоро стали стандартным оружием джедаев. По возвращении, большая группа джедаев собралась на «Затмении», чтобы обсудить проблему с воксинами. Силгал объявила, что воксины были клонированы из одного образца, и королева находиться на Миркре. В ответ, Энакин предложил собрать ударную группу, которая будет якобы выдана предателем юужань-вонгам, а затем захватит один из кораблей вонгов, и доберётся на нём до Миркра. Соло вызвалась добровольцем в эту миссию, вместе с пятнадцатью другими молодыми джедаями, среди которых были её брат Джейсен, Тенел Ка, Тахири Вейла, Алема Рар и Рейнар Тал. План развивался быстро, поскольку Лэндо Калриссиан играл роль «предателя», передавшего джедаев юужань-вонгам. Калриссиан также предоставил для миссии двух из своих новейших дроидов «Охотников на юужань-вонгов», и дроиды помогли ударной группе джедаев с напряжённым тактическим планированием. Чтобы помочь выполнению своих планов, джедаи также планировали использовать боевое слияние, чтобы укреплять силы друг друга во время миссии, особенно когда их привели к юужань-вонгам. Калриссиан, следуя своей части плана, повёл «Госпожу удачу» к месту встречи, где их перехватил корабль юужань-вонгов. Лэндо встретился с их лидером, Думаном Ягтом, и согласился выдать семнадцать джедаев. Жена Лэндо и экипаж вошли с бластерами и «захватили» джедаев, обезвредив их световые мечи при помощи остатков парашюта. Когда их передавали Ягту, Энакин сделал вид, что пытается достать оружие из шкафчика, дабы поддержать иллюзию того, что команда не желала задаваться в плен. Хотя бластеры в шкафчиках хранились без аккумуляторов, вонги быстро предотвратили попытку побега. К несчастью для ударной группы, джедай бит по имени Улаха Коре была тяжело ранена во время схватки ножом куфи, хотя и не смертельно. Ягт был не далёк от того, чтобы действительно взять джедаев в плен. Держал их связанными, в холоде, почти раздетыми в трюме, он пытал их одного за другим, в том числе и раненую Коре, натравливая на них воксинов, позволяя животным использовать свою кислоту, звуковой визг, и когти на джедаях. Когда Ягт пригрозил использовать нейротоксин на Коре, если она не подтвердит существование базы джедаев, Соло закричала, что база существует, несмотря на несогласие остальных джедаев. Тогда Ягт прекратил пытки Коре, только для того, чтобы поиздеваться над Джейной, предоставив ей право выбрать, кого из её братьев будут пытать следующим. Основываясь на том, что мысленно передали ей братья, она выбрала Энакина, так как Ягт угрожал навредить Коре, если та не сделает выбор. Затем её вынудили смотреть на то, как Энакина пытают при помощи воксина, до тех пор, пока Соло не выдала ещё одну часть важной информации. Теперь, когда Ягт понял, что смог сломить одного из членов группы, он продолжал давить, выпытывая информацию, притащил несчастную Улаху Коре и продолжал снова и снова пытать её. Не выдержав, Улаха попыталась выхватить ууфи у воина и убить воксина, но в результате была ещё более серьёзно ранена. Однако инструмент пыток был уничтожен, и Ягт был вынужден временно прекратить свои пытки. После того, как они глубоко вошли в пространство юужань-вонгов, Энакин приступил к исполнению плана побега. Два дроида «ОЮВ», находившиеся в корпусе корабля ворвались на судно, освободив джедаев. Они также предоставили им оружие, боевые комбинезоны и их световые мечи, из тайника, также находившегося в корпусе корабля. Соло помогла одолеть остальных юужань-вонгов и воксинов, а затем, джедаи воспользовались исцеляющим трансом, чтобы восстановиться после пыток. Пока Джейна исцелялась, она помогла понять работу захваченного ими судна и починить повреждённых дроидов «ОЮВ». Вскоре, они долетели до Миркра и обнаружили там корабль-мир юужань-вонгов «Баану Расс», летающий по орбите Миркра для удобства клонирования воксинов. Соло пилотировала корабль, пока Энакин уничтожил при помощи барадиевых бомб пытающийся остановить их юужань-вонгский крейсер, маталок. Затем Коре добровольно вызвалась пилотировать корабль, а остальные участники ударной группы высадились, чтобы приступить к поискам королевы воксинов. Пока команда спускалась в грузовых капсулах на корабль-мир, Коре и один из дроидов «ОЮВ» врезались в группу корветов, пытавшихся остановить захваченный джедаями Корабль. thumb|left|Джейна и её братья сражаются в миссии на Миркр. Они старались продвигаться дальше вглубь корабля-мира, вступая в схватку с вонгами только при необходимости. Ощутив присутствие других джедаев на борту, они попытались спасти их, но едва освободив их, ударная группа поняла, что выпустила на волю двух тёмных джедаев, Ломи Пло и Велка, которые, тем ни менее, согласились помочь им. Ударная группа была не слишком рада такому повороту событий, но они не могли просто оставить этих двоих там. Они взяли тёмных джедаев с собой, несмотря на то, что юужань-вонги окружили их. Их дроид «ОЮВ» пожертвовал собой, чтобы уничтожить пару кораллов-прыгунов и вонги, в ответ на это, добавили ещё больше воксинов к охотящейся за джедаями группе. Соло и ударная группа попали в засаду, в которой убили десятки преследующих их юужань-вонгов и их воксинов, но погоня продолжалась без устали. Когда группа пересекала огромную площадь тренировочного центра воксинов, они увидели старый шагоход AT-AT и даже космический корабль, в качестве устроенных юужань-вонгами симуляторов различных сред, в которых dоксины должны были охотиться на джедаев. В Энакине начала расти уверенность, поскольку они выжили и уже близко подошли к центру станции клонирования воксинов, но серия вонгских ловушек, одной из которых были жалящие флитнаты, ранившие двух джедаев в команде, Лоубакку и Джована Драрка, заставила его потерять часть своей уверенности. Ударная группа знала, что их шансы выбраться с корабля-мира, также как и шансы выжить после завершения миссии, крайне малы, и уменьшаются с каждым часом. Юужань-вонги продолжали атаковать джедаев и, в конце концов, всё окончилось засадой в городе, построенном для рабов, живших на корабле-мире. Джейна получила тяжёлый удар амфижезлом и потеряла сознание, и Энакин бросился прорываться к ней на помощь. В процессе, он был ранен амфижезлом, а ещё двое джедаев, Драрк и Эрил Беса, были убиты вонгами. Энакин спас Джейну, хотя она тут же упрекнула младшего брата за такой опрометчивый поступок. Энакин приказал группе атаковать, несмотря на тяжесть своего ранения. Рана Энакина, в конце концов, вынудила группу остановиться, пока их целительница, Текли, лечила его, но эта отсрочка стоила жизни джедаю барабелу, Бела Хара. Соло продолжила сражаться с вонгами, но, не смотря на число убитых ею и остальными воинов и воксинов, юужань-вонги продолжали прибывать. Они решили срезать путь через гнёзда диких воксинов, чтобы обойти вонгских воинов, однако Джейна чуть было не столкнулась с группой юужань-вонгов, ведомой Верджер, представительницей расы фошей, которая была чем-то вроде знакомой, или питомца жрицы обмана. Верджер использовала Силу, чтобы почувствовать Соло, что поразило Джейну, но Верджер не сразу начала преследовать её, дав Соло возможность скрыться. Ещё один барабел пал, а Рейнар Тал был ранен, когда ударная группа пробивалась на центральную арену, где находился объект по клонированию воксинов, и Энакин продолжал слабеть. Он приказал команде отступать по туннелю, и они решили воспользоваться заброшенным, но функционирующим кораблём, «Тахионный флаер», чтобы спастись с корабля-мира. Однако, Ломи Пло и Велк похитили судно и сбежали, прихватив с собой раненного Рейнала Тала. Ударная группа стала пробиваться вперёд, атакованная со всех сторон юужань-вонгами. В результате, они отступили, но Энакин нашёл в себе силы, несмотря на ранения. Он сражался с воинами, несмотря на то, что Соло и другие джедаи пытались прикрыть его дикие действия. Даже будучи ранен ещё несколько раз, он смог пробиться и бросить взрывчатку в сосуды, содержащие образцы тканей воксинов, которые можно было использовать для дальнейшего их клонирования. Это было последним, что он сделал, поскольку из-за огромного количества энергии Силы, которое Энакин использовал, чтобы поддержать себя, в конце концов, сожгло его и Энакин Соло погиб. Его смерть привела Соло в сильнейшую ярость, даже когда выжившие члены ударной группы отступали. Джейна не могла просто сидеть, сложа руки, и вернулась за телом своего брата. Ожидая засаду, другие участники группы выбрали своими целями юужань-вонгов, в то время как Соло нацелилась на Верджер. Когда джедаи начали скоординированный огонь из своих бластеров, Зекк отвёл оружие Джейны в сторону, уверяя, что Верджер невиновна. Соло решительно не согласилась с этим, приказав ему убраться с дороги, и ринулась в бой с несколькими воинами возле тела Энакина. Один из них попытался разрезать тело её брата, но в этот момент, гнев Джейны Соло проявился Молниями Силы, убившими воина. Затем она направила свою атаку на Верджер, но пернатая инопланетянка использовала световой меч Энакина Соло, чтобы отразить молнии Джейны, а затем отступила. Соло забрала тело брата, а затем похитила ударный шаттл юужань-вонгов, использовав его, чтобы атаковать группу вонгов вокруг фрегата, которых привели Верджер и агент юужань-вонгов Ном Анор, вместе с воинами, которые преследовали их. Её действия расчистили путь для её брата и остальных выживших джедаев, чтобы уничтожить королеву воксинов. Фрегат открыл ответный огонь, повредив её шаттл. Джейна совершила аварийную посадку корабля без дальнейших потерь. По прежнему пылая от ярости, Соло продолжила защищаться от вонгов, пытающихся взять в плен оставшихся в живых участников ударной группы. Тем временем, Джейсен и остальные смогли захватить фрегат «Ксстарр», но пока остальные захватывали фрегат и забирали Джейну с её группой, Джейсен разделился с ними, чтобы разобраться с королевой. Под усиливающимся огнём с вонгских транспортников, Соло была вынуждена отступить, полагая, что её второй брат также пал от рук юужань-вонгов. Она не хотела этого делать, и даже не смогла отдать приказ, но остальные поняли её намерения и их украденный фрегат взлетел. Хотя Джейсен был всего лишь взят в плен, Джейна не могла знать этого. Соло помогла защитить фрегат от атак вонгов, несмотря на то, что её сердце было разбито потерей братьев. Она объяснила Ганнеру Райсоду, как стрелять из орудий фрегата, а затем взяла на себя управление кораблём, невзирая на возражения Зекка, боявшегося, что ярость Джейны приведёт её к падению на тёмную сторону.Dark Journey Оказавшись в безопасном гиперпространстве, по пути на Корусант, Соло нашла время, чтобы поговорить с Зекком, спросив его о том, доверяет ли он по прежнему ей, и молчаливо обвиняя разобщённость в потерях среди джедаев во время миссии на Миркр. Зекк ответил, что она не может винить Джейсена в смерти Энакина, или себя в исчезновении Джейсена. Однако Джейна отказалась смириться с этим. Во время полёта, Текли подошла к ней и спросила, устанавливать ли курс до Корусанта, так как судно юужань-вонгов было разумно. Было предложено альтернативное назначение курса до планеты Галлинор, в скоплении Хейпс, и Джейна согласилась, что это будет лучшим выбором. Они вышли из гиперпространства дальше от Корусанта, чем планировалось, намереваясь попасть на Галлинор. Поскольку юужань-вонги захватывали Корусант, Соло столкнулась с последствиями сражения, их корабль попал под перекрёстный огонь вонгов и сил Новой Республики. Её родители всё ещё находились в этой области и поняли, что Джейна находится на борту фрегата, и отозвали преследующие их дочь корабли Новой Республики. Вновь прыгнув в гиперпространство, Джейна увезла остатки ударной группы на Галлинор. Пока они были в пути, Соло воспользовалась этим временем, чтобы обдумать миссию по спасению Джейсена. Хейпанская интрига При появлении над Хейпсом, корабль был атакован хейпанцами, решившими, что судном управляют юужань-вонги. Соло вместе с Райсодом отправила Тенел Ка, чья мать являлась королевой-матерью Хейпса, в спасательную капсулу, чтобы организовать безопасный проход. Отогнав атаковавшие их перехватчики «Шершень», Джейне удалось спасти один из их коммлинков и связаться с хейпанцами. Ей ответила Та'а Чуме, бывшая королева-мать Хейпса, пообещавшая им безопасную посадку и что они будут её гостями. Пока они всё ещё находились на борту корабля, Соло нашла коммуникационный виллип, которым она воспользовалась, чтобы поговорить с Цавонгом Ла. Ла пообещал схватить её и принести Джейну в жертву своим богам, но Соло издевалась над ним и жрецом секты обмана, Харраром, который собирался руководить обрядом её жертвоприношения. Джейна также обманула юужань-вонгов, в их попытке связаться с судном, даже, несмотря на то, что Лоубакка заблокировал сигнал, выдававший им местоположение похищенного корабля. Также, по этой причине, она переименовала корабль в «Обманщицу», выбрав это название в качестве оскорбления вонгов. thumb|Джейна Соло в сетях Тёмной стороны. Когда на «Обманщице» не услышали Тенел Ка, Соло ощутила, что её подругу затащили на борт большого хейпанского корабля. Она начала погоню, но как только она стала нагонять судно, Джейна почувствовала в Силе, будто бы Джейсен был убит. Эмоциональный шок переполнил её на время, но она быстро вернулась к реальности, сфокусировавшись на местонахождении Тенел Ка. Соло приземлилась на борту корабля и некоторые джедаи помогли Тенел Ка одолеть пиратов, пытавшихся захватить её. Соло продолжила оставаться за главную, отослав Зекка и Тенел Ка с захваченного корабля. Её напористость и отсутствие сомнений по поводу насилия и мести беспокоили остальных, но они терпеливо относились к её поведению и внимательно наблюдали за ней. Под эскортом прибывших Джаггеда Фела и Кипа Дюррона, оба судна благополучно приземлились. Джейна встретилась в лагере беженцев со своими родителями, пока искала транспорт для транспортировки тела Энакина. Соло попросила прощения у своей матери за то, что не спасла Джейсена, но Лея настояла, что её старший сын ещё жив. Джейна не согласилась с ней, но отец попросил её не осуждать мать. После этого, Соло ушла, ища уединения и изоляции, чтобы погоревать. Она забрела в сады Та’а Чуме, где столкнулась с самой Та’а Чуме. Бывшая королева-мать пригласила её на дипломатический ужин, и предложила, что – после того, как Джейна должным образом приведёт себя в порядок – Соло могла бы использовать свою красоту и получить военную поддержу Хейпса, чтобы отомстить за своих братьев. Соло согласилась участвовать в банкете и беседовала на нём с Фелом, ощущая растущее притяжения к пилоту, пока он говорил. Они танцевали до тех пор, пока Та’а Чуме их не прервала, попросив поговорить с Джейной наедине. Чуме заговорила с ней о нынешней королеве-матери, Тенениэль Дьо, и её слабом здоровье. Джейна поняла, что бывшая королева-мать ведёт к тому, чтобы попросить её стать посредницей в помощи заключения брака между её матерью и мужем Дьо, принцем Айсолдером. Она немедленно отвергла эту идею и ушла. Втайне от неё, Чуме решила связать её с Айсолдером и манипулировать обоими, чтобы склонить их к браку. Позже на ужине, Джейна сбежала с Кипом Дюрроном, который настоял на том, чтобы Соло переоделась в джедайское одеяние и пошла с ним на похороны её брата. Хотя Соло и злилась на него, она выполнила его просьбу. Она присутствовала на похоронах, слушая, как друзья и семья вспоминали Энакина, прежде чем его тело было кремировано. Соло держалась на расстоянии от Зекка, сообщившем ей, что он скоро уезжает, также как и держалась подальше от Дюррона, на которого она до сих пор злилась. На следующий день она с Лоубаккой работала над восстановлением «Обманщицы». Фел пришел повидать её, пытаясь привлечь её к разведке хейпанского пространства на предмет присутствия юужань-вонгов. Соло грубо ответила, что у неё есть собственный корабль, отчасти, эта раздражительность Джейны была вызвана её неопрятным видом. Фел ушел, а Джейна продолжила работать над кораблём в гневе. Затем, Джейну навестила её мать и спросила о том, когда та в последний раз так сильно ощущалась в Силе. Соло ответила, что она держала себя и эмоциональную нагрузку, которую она несла, закрытыми, отвергая любую предлагаемую Леей поддержку. Тогда Лея сменила тему, спросив дочь о её работе. Соло рассказала о модификациях, которые она произвела с «Обманщицейр», чтобы судно могло передавать дезинформацию юужань-вонгам во время боя. Позже, вернулся Джаг, и попросил извинение за своё поведение ранее. Соло поддержала его и отвергла слухи о том, что она присоединяется к его эскадрилье, как это сделал Дюррон. Затем она продолжила работу над фрегатом вместе с Лоуи. Когда Джейна закончила свою работу на день, она добилась аудиенции у Та’а Чуме, ища возможности договориться о допросе нескольких из пиратов, пытавшихся захватить Тенел Ка. Чуме дала ей разрешение взять нескольких пиратов к био-инженерам на Галлинор, для экспериментов с имплантатами, которые вонги используют на рабах, и предложила ей взять с собой кого-нибудь. Поскольку Кип известен тем, что не испытывает угрызений совести, Соло решила попросить его, и Дюррон согласился, а также, они взяли с собой Тенел Ка и Лоубакку. Во время полёта, Соло согласилась стать ученицей Дюррона, хотя и попросила не делать этот факт достоянием общественности. Кип согласился с её условием. По прибытии на Галлинор, она разыскала учёного по имени Синзор Хал. С осторожностью связавшись с Халом, Джейна узнала от учёного, что тот мог бы найти способ воспроизвести вонгские семена, если бы у того был подопытный, в которого можно было бы их вживить. Чтобы более подробно узнать технологию юужань-вонгских семян, Соло взяла пирата – одного из трёх напавших на группу джедаев во время их появления в хейпанском секторе – и вместе с Кипом Дюрроном, Тенел Ка, и Лоубаккой, отвела его к Халу, чтобы тот мог «поэкспериментировать» на нём и понять природу выведенных юужань-вонгами организмов. Соло не раскрыла свою истинную цель остальным джедаям, кроме Кипа, зная, что они не поймут её методов. Тенел Ка спросила Джейну, почему та связалась с Дюрроном, после событий на Сернпидале в начале войны, и Соло объяснила, что ей нужно научиться у него определённым навыкам. С помощью ничего не подозревающего Лоубакки, Соло и Дюррон тайно привели Халу пленника для экспериментов. Когда по пути туда мужчина попытался сбежать, Джейна остановила его при помощи молний Силы. Однако Молния вызвала активацию тревоги и затопление охлаждающей жидкостью коридора, в котором они находились. Соло, Дюррон, и их пленник смогли выбраться из затопленного коридора в охраняемую зону, но Дюррон быстро ввёл охранников в бессознательное состояние, что позволило им доставить свой груз Халу. Джейна также научилась у Кипа тому, как стирать воспоминания, и стёрла воспоминания Лоубакки о том, как тот помог стереть записи с её присутствием из систем безопасности, чтобы никто не узнал, что она привела Халу пленника для экспериментов. Поскольку Хал пообещал результаты на следующий день, Соло провела это время с Лоубаккой и Тенел Ка в лесах Галлинора. Получив от Хала видоизменённые семена для рабов, она вернулась на Хейпс, чтобы закончить работу над похищенным юужань-вонгским фрегатом. Находясь там, она получила очередное обещание поддержки от Та’а, хотя Тенел Ка и предупреждала Джейну о том, что пожилой женщине доверять нельзя. Она также ещё раз общалась с Фелом, который принёс ей сообщение от родителей, оставленное после того, как Хан был ранен в драке. Джаг также повторил предупреждение Тенел Ка относительно Чуме. thumb|left|Джейна, в качестве ученицы Кипа Дюррона, учится стирать воспоминания. При внимательном осмотре «Обманщицы», Соло, вместе с Лоубаккой, поняли фундаментальные основы юужань-вонгских технологий космических полётов – космические тела распознавались по их уникальным гравитационным подписям. Джейна начала разрабатывать план, чтобы использовать эти знания против вонгов. Соло поняла, что на основном довине есть некоторые метки, символизирующие «Обманщицу». Она сделала их копии и поместила их на корабли, управляемые хейпанскими пилотами, присвоив им, таким образом, гравитационную подпись «Обманщицы». Первые испытания прошли успешно, ценой жизней хейпанских пилотов. Её обманная тактика посеяла неразбериху во вражеской способности распознавать своих и чужих, и Соло решила провести испытания на юужань-вонгских патрулях, пытаясь найти способ не позволить вражеским сенсорам распознать настоящий след корабля. Джейна также отослала некоторые разработанные ею технологии инженерам на Кашиике, для их дальнейшего усовершенствования. Когда Дюррон узнал о деяниях Джейны, он пришёл в ярость. Соло же ответила, что она следовала его примеру и делала то, что было необходимо. Кип настоял на том, чтобы она остановилась, и это привело к тому, что Джейна наставила свой световой меч на него. Они сразились в недолгой дуэли за судьбу следующего полёта, в котором Соло планировала проверить свои теории. Однако всё закончилось, когда Дюррон предложил взять на себя эту миссию. Джейна успокоилась, и Кип ушёл, появился Джаггед Фел и предупредил Джейну, чтобы та не выходила за принца Айсолдера. Соло притворилась, что обиделась на каждое его слово, отвечая на них оскорблениями, и постаралась как можно быстрее отослать его, поскольку готовила фрегат для очередного теста своих обманных манёвров. Как оказалось, вонги привели большой флот, пытаясь поймать её. В битве при Хейпсе «Обманщица» сражалась против юужань-вонгского флота, используя метки основного довина, чтобы заставить суда вонгов атаковать друг друга. Юужань-вонги, чьё число заметно сократилось, отступили, и Соло, как и остальных пилотов, приветствовали, по возвращении, как героев. Тогда Та’а Чуме прямо попросила Джейну выйти замуж за Айсолдера. Соло не открыто отклонила её предложение – поскольку это было бы не разумно. Вместо этого, она попыталась разыскать Фела, чтобы попросить его о помощи, поскольку родителей не было рядом. Джейна не смогла найти его и потому воспользовалась Силой, чтобы попытаться найти его с её помощью. Однако, в место этого, она увидела видение, в котором она убивает своего брата, Джейсена, одетого в доспехи Дарта Вейдера. Дюррон нашёл её и вывел из видения, сказав, что понимает, через что ей пришлось пройти, увидев тьму внутри неё. Джейна поняла, что уже переступила через слишком много моральных принципов, и решила продолжить борьбу с юужань-вонгами, но на этот раз с соблюдением этических норм. Джейна также поняла, что испытывает притяжение к Джеггеду Фелу и использовала это притяжение, чтобы найти его через зарождающуюся связь с ним в Силе. Он был задержан по приказу Та’а Чуме, но Джейна и Кип освободили его. Он сказал им, что возможно покушение на жизнь Тенениэль Дьо. Они помчались к королеве-матери, но нашли её умершей от яда. Та’а Чуме выглядела торжествующей, когда объявляла, что новая королева скоро будет выбрана, но Тенел Ка согласилась занять место своей матери в качестве королевы-матери Хейпса и Соло поддержала её. Тем временем, флот юужань-вонгов подошёл к Хейпсу, вынудив Тенел Ка раскрыть восстановленный хейпанский флот, назначив Фела его главнокомандующим. Джейна подняла свой фрегат в космос. Дюррон пытался отговорить её от участия в битве, боясь, что она рискнёт своей жизнью, но Соло обыграла его, оставив Кипа на земле, пока сама Джейна повела «Обманщицу» в бой. Соло сражалась хорошо, но её судно было слабо вооружено. Во время боя, у неё было очередное Видение Силы, в котором она сражалась с кем-то в доспехах Дарта Вейдера, на этот раз это был Кип Дюррон. Фактически, мастер-джедай прилетел к ней на помощь и был вынужден катапультироваться из своего истребителя. Понимая, что ища сейчас мести, она ничего не добьётся, Джейна забрала Дюррона и удалилась, пока новый хейпанский флот сражался с оставшимися кораблями вонгов. После сражения, к Соло подошла Та’а Чуме, выразившая сожаление по поводу того, что Джейна отказалась стать королевой Хейпса. Соло презирала пожилую женщину, которая вскоре была арестована, и спросила Дюррона, куда они отправятся дальше. Он ответил, что они встретятся с Люком Скайуокером, чтобы уладить свои разногласия и Джейна согласилась пойти с ним. После успеха её обманной тактики у Хейпса, репутация Соло начала расти, благодаря дезинформации, распространяемой агентами Новой Республики. Из-за роли Джейны в их обмане, а также последующей дезинформации Разведывательным управлением Новой Республики, ужаснувшиеся юужань-вонги, начали верить в то, что Джейна Соло – это Юн-Харла, Богиня Обмана. По этой причине, командующие Новой Республики стали искренне обращаться к ней как «Богиня», «Величайшая» и тому подобное. Богиня обмана С потерей Корусанта, остатки Консультативного совета Новой Республики собрались на Борлеясе в 27 ПБЯ. Силы Новой Республики, под руководством Веджа Антиллеса, попытались перегруппироваться и составить план обороны против юужань-вонгов, начиная с обороны Борлеяса. В одном случае, они использовали «Звёздное копьё», чтобы выстрелить лазерным лучом через гиперпространство по флагманскому кораблю мастера войны Цавонга Ла, в качестве приманки для вонгов. В это же время, Соло прибыла с Хейпса вместе с несколькими выжившими из Миркрской ударной группы, Дюрроном, и Джагом Фелом. Обсудив свою роль на Борлеясе с дядей, Антиллесом, и своими родителями, Джейна приняла командование элитной эскадрильей под названием «Солнца-близнецы», изначально основанной Люком Скайуокером. В состав эскадрилий также вступили такие пилоты, как Дюррон и Фел. В рамках своей новой концепции для эскадрильи, Соло работала над развитием основанном на Силе координировании действий вместе с Дюрроном, чтобы быстрее уничтожать вонгские кораллы-прыгуны.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Когда Джейна, со своей эскадрильей, проверяла на практике координацию действий, Соло ощутила возмущение в Силе. Развернув свой истребитель, вместе с Фелом и Дюрроном отправившись на расследование, они обнаружили направляющийся к Борлеясу крупный флот юужань-вонгов. Джейна и её пилоты сбили ближайший фрегат, из которого в открытый космос вылетело множество мирных заложников. Поскольку вонгские углиты-плащанники защищали заложников от вакуума, юужань-вонги пытались сжечь заложников, направив их в атмосферу Борлеяса. Основываясь на идее Джага, Соло попыталась спасти заложников от этой участи, поставив на их пути истребители, последующее столкновение на малой скорости изменило курс полёта заложников, что позволило затем подобрать их. Однако появление флота вонгов, означало, что они увеличили свои усилия по захвату Борлеяса. После этого, Соло узнала о миссии на Корусант, которую тайно запланировал Люк Скайуокер. У миссии было две цели: узнать, что юужань-вонги делают в столице и жив ли ещё Джейсен. Изначально Соло хотела отправиться в эту миссию, но её отговорила Тахири Вейла, сказав, что если Джейсен ещё жив, присутствие Джейны, лишь поставит миссию под угрозу из-за одержимости вонгов поимкой близнецов. Вейла также вызвалась пойти вместо неё на миссию. Тахири также посоветовала Джейне изменить свои отношения с матерью, от которой Соло эмоционально изолировала себя. Джейна пыталась отдалиться от окружающих, пытаясь уменьшить их страдания из-за её смерти, которую она считала вероятной, но она признала, что Тахири права. thumb|200px|Джейна Соло, изображающая богиню обмана. Также во время прибывания Джейны на Борлеясе, Антиллес поощрял Соло в том, что она использовала веру юужань-вонгов в то, что она является реинкарнацией Юн-Харлы в физической форме. Некоторые члены Призрачной эскадрильи, включая Шарра Латта и Вурта саБинринга помогли Соло развить её «божественное» прозвище и личность, создавая олицетворение Юн-Харлы для юужань-вонгов. Ей дали особые привилегии в виде Дюррона в качестве носильщика, как дополнение к иллюзии того, что Соло действительно имеет божественный статус, как в Новой республике так и среди юужань-вонгов. Хотя поначалу Джейне и не нравилось, когда её называют «Богиней», она всё же признала, что это необходимо для того, чтобы поддержать иллюзию вонгской богини Юнь-Харлы, в качестве длительной психологической войны с захватчиками. Соло также называли схожими именами, включая «Величайшую». Тем временем, Соло и её «Солнца-близнецы» участвуовали в проекте «Звёздное копье» в составе истребителей, обеспечивающих прикрытие. Однако когда юужань-вонги предприняли попытку атаки, Антилес и его персонал не успели подготовить объект и вонги атаковали истребители «Близнецов», а не транспорты «Звёздного копья». Сражаясь с многочисленными кораллами-прыгунами, Соло и её эскадрилья, тем ни менее, были окружены кораблями юужань-вонгов. Фел предложил новую тактику, по которой он направляется обратно к судам вонгов, а Джейна и Кип оставляют за ним в последнюю минуту две джедайские бомбы-тени, тем самым повредив вонгский заградитель, когда эскадрилья будет на позиции. Манёвр Джага успешно сработал, но гравитационная сингулярность сбила его с курса, и Фел попал под преследование множества кораллов-прыгунов. В то время как остальная часть эскадрильи ушла в безопасное пространство, Соло отказалась оставить Фела и Дюррона, который в ответ отказался оставить её. Не подчинившись прямому приказу полковника Селчу, Джейна и Кип вновь вступили в бой, и Дюррон воспользовался изнурительной техникой Силы, чтобы повернуть гравитационные воронки второго заградителя против него же самого, что привело к гибели судна захватчиков. Уцелевшие прыгуны попытались преследовать троицу, но Джаг, Кип, и Джейна смогли добраться в безопасную зону, обеспечиваемую фрегатом «Лунный прилив» и Разбойной эскадрильей. По возвращении на базу, Соло была немедленно вызвана генералом Антиллесом. Джейну ожидал суровый разбор полётов с офицером, но прежде, чем она встретилась с Антиллесом, у неё был разговор с Фелом. Джейна ожидала, что он также станет упрекать её, но вместо этого, он спросил её, почему та рисковала своей жизнью ради его спасения. Её ответом было: «Все уходят. Они продолжают уходить, и я не могу остановить это. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушёл.» Она начала плакать, в этот момент Джаг обнял её, заверил Джейну, что он никуда не уйдёт и поцеловал её. Затем Фел встретился с Антиллесом вместо неё и смог предотвратить любые дисциплинарные меры в отношении Соло. Вскоре после этого, Соло помирилась со своей матерью, после того, как Лея вернулась из миссии по переброске юных учеников-джедаев на скрытый объект в скоплении Мау. Между этим примирением и вспышкой отношений с Фелом, Джейна стала более эмоционально стабильна. На следующий день, юужань-вонги начали крупное наступление на наземные силы Борлеяса. Пока Джейна бежала к своему крестокрылу, она столкнулась с проблемным гражданским, Тэмом Элгрином, который был вынужден служить вонгским шпионом. Он признался Соло в своём предательстве, несмотря на то, что испытывал сильную физическую боль, побудив девушку вызвать медицинскую помощь, а затем запустить свой истребитель и участвовать в обороне. Соло и «Солнца-близнецы» помогли отразить натиск, в том числе используя другую тактику, в которой Фел в очередной раз вывел две бомбы-тени на позиции, чтобы подбить юужань-вонгских ракаматов, но им было не раз приказано отступить, чтобы не быть отрезанными от остальных Сил Новой Республики. Как только Силы Новой Республики образовали плотный кордон вокруг основного здания, Антиллес ввёл в действие свой сюрприз: орбитальную бомбардировку с борта звёздного суперразрушителя типа «Палач», «Лусанкия», чтобы уничтожить наступающие силы вонгов. Эта мера дала гарнизону короткую передышку, а юужань-вонги понесли потери. Юужань-вонги вскоре вернулись, однако, всего лишь беспокоя атаками кораллов-прыгунов на входящие и исходящие конвои. Соло и «Солнца-близнецы» помогали обеспечивать прикрытие этих судов снабжения, включая корабль «Отчаянная дерзость». Во время обороны против вонгских мародёров, Джейна стала объектом флирта со стороны лидера «Жёлтых асов Таанаба», Уэса Дженсона, что очень раздражало её, но когда Дженсен узнал, кто она такая, он отказался от всех своих замашек в отношении неё. Соло также помогла обороняться от полуночной атаки юужань-вонгов, в которой те использовали как артиллерию два аналога лёгкого крейсера, против центрального заводаи. В этом сражении, Соло использовала в качестве приманки одно из своих новых оружий, ракеты, эмуляции протонных торпед, чтобы отвлечь вонгские оборонительные довины-тягуны. Пока довины пытались защитить судно от приманок, Соло и её товарищи по крылу выпустили четыре протонные торпеды, смертельно повредившие один из кораблей. Это, а также потеря множества кораллов-прыгунов вынудило юужань-вонгов отступить. Они продолжали вести войну на истощение против гарнизона, в которой Джейна и её пилоты сделали всё, чтобы противостоять захватчикам. В качестве части поддержания иллюзии того, что Соло является аватаром Юн-Харлы, «Солнцам-близнецам» был предоставлен ряд привилегий, включая личную столовую и полную загрузку протонных торпед. Эти преимущества были в значительной степени непонятны остальным силам Новой Республики, что вызвало неприязнь по отношению к «Близнецам» в других эскадрильях.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Между миссиями, Джейна продолжала развивать свои отношения с Джаггедом, а также свою работу, по рекомендации Фела, пилот мон-каламари по имени Билиат был принят в её эскадрилью, чтобы помочь Соло с её обманной тактикой при помощи истребителя «B-wing'а». Она также пригласила Дюррона на поздний ночной пикник с Фелом, на котором Кип держался эмоционально закрытым от Соло, также как она делала до того, как получила совет от матери открыться тем, кто заботится о ней. Она, Фел, и Дюррон смогли достичь взаимопонимания, и Дюррон стал её партнёром по миссиям и согласился летать вместе с ней, в то же время, признавая, что между Джейной и Джагом были романтические отношения. В конце концов, юужань-вонги начали тотальное нападение с целью захвата планеты Борлеяс, после недель изнурительных мелких нападений. Однако Антиллес был готов к этому, и отдал приказ запустить якобы законченные истребители «Звёздного копья». Проект представлял угрозу для вонгских кораблей-миров, что вынудило их отступить, но захватчики не знали, что проект «Звёздное копьё» было всего лишь уловкой. Соло и её «Солнца-близнецы» не долгое время защищали один из истребителей «Звёздного Копья», но вскоре ушли от судна на встречу с «Лусанкией», вышедшей из гиперпространства недалеко от основного вонгского корабля-мира у Борлеяса. «Солнца-близнецы» вместе с другими элитными пилотами Новой Республики, охраняли гигантское судно, пока тот попытался протаранить корабль-мир. Силы юужань-вонгов попытались поймать Соло, но Джейна использовала имеющиеся в её распоряжении гравитационные изменения, чтобы изменить свою личность, а Билиат выпустил ракету, имитирующую её след. Это привело к гибели нескольких опытных вонгских пилотов, а Соло продолжила защищать «Лусанкию». Звёздный суперразрушитель успешно протаранил и, тем самым, уничтожил корабль-мир, хотя юужань-вонги оккупировали Борлеяс, победа была относительной, поскольку вонги потеряли корабль-мир, и знаменитого тактика, Чулканга Ла со своей стороны, Соло и остальные Силы Новой Республики отказались от дальнейшей битвы после уничтожения корабля-мира, связавшись с Мон-Каламари. Позже, в том же году, рыцарь-джедай Ганнер Райсод сообщил Джейне, что слышал слухи о том, что Джейсен ещё жив. Соло, почувствовавшая смерть Джейсена в Силе, решительно опровергла этот слух, несмотря на утверждения своей матери о том, что Джейсен жив. Соло также сказала Райсоду держать рот на замке и не рассказывать об этом никому, а также не проводить расследования по этому поводу, иначеон будет иметь дело с её гневом.Traitor Меч джедаев thumb|left|Джейна, лидер «Солнц-близнецов». После победы на Борлеясе, эскадрилья Соло, «Солнца-близнецы», претерпела серьёзные кадровые изменения, так как Новая Республика попыталась перемешать пилотов-новобранцев с ветеранами, надеясь, таким образом, обучить больше опытных пилотов и увеличить их выживаемость. Это означало, что такие асы, как Кип Дюррон и Даггед Фел были отозваны из «Солнц», в качестве возмещения, Джейна Соло была повышена в звании до майора.Destiny's Way В рамках своей новой команды, Соло помогла с планированием второй битвы при Оброа-скай, в попытке убить юужань-вонгского Верховного Повелителя, при поддержке флотов хейпанцев и генерала Кияна Фарлендера. В этой битве она управляла «Обманщицей», выпрыгнув из гиперпространства в систему с флотом Новой Республики на хвосте, сделав вид, что её преследуют. Поступив так, Соло воспользовалась склонностью юужань-вонгов к агрессии, что позволило оставить флагман противника открытым для атак, в то время, как Новая Республика использовала новое вооружение, такое, как глушитель йаммоска, нарушающую работу юужань-вонгских военных координаторов. После того, как заглушение первого йаммоска не оказало серьёзного эффекта на ход битвы, Джейна сделала верный вывод, что есть второй йаммоск, координирующий силы юужань-вонгов, после того, как они заглушили первый. Этот другой йаммоск был быстро заглушен, что дало флоту Новой Республики преимущество над юужань-вонгами. Тем временем, Соло повела свой фрегат в тыл врага и, используя проверенную обманную тактику, заставила вонгские судна атаковать друг друга. Затем она выстрелила по флагману, как раз, когда появилось хейпанское подкрепление, чтобы добить остатки ослабленного флота юужань-вонгов. Бой был успешным, но Верховного Повелителя Шимрру Джамаане уничтожить не удалось, и Соло была разочарованна, рассматривая это как неудачу, хотя она была рада снова увидеться с Тенел Ка. После этого, Соло, следуя приказу, вернулась вместе с Кияном Фарлендером на Кашиик, где она и Фарлендер встретились со своим начальником, Траэстом Кре'феем. Кре’фей поздравил их с победой, и информировал их о том, что ботаны объявили ар'край, состояние тотальной войны, с юужань-вонгами. Кре’фей также сообщил Джейне, что её брату удалось выжить и вернуться на Мон-Каламари. Она была рада известию о том, что Джейсен жив, но пыталась понять, как объяснить свои действия, связанные с тёмной стороной, во время его отсутствия. Вскоре после этого, Соло и её «Солнца-близнецы» были на учениях с эскадрильей «Ятаган» полковника Иджикса Хароны, когда они получили сигнал бедствия от крупного боевого корабля Новой Республики, повреждённого во время битвы при Обора-скай. Полетев на помощь «Дальнему грому» и эскортирующему его «Боевому хлысту», Джейна и её пилоты бились с назойливыми кораллами-прыгунами достаточно долго, чтобы эвакуировать и уничтожить крейсер. Тем временем, потеря Борлеяса вынудила флот Новой республики бежать на океаническую планету Дак во Внешнем Кольце. Именно на этой планете Соло временно оставила Кре’фея и воссоединилась со своим братом-близнецом. Она также получила задание для своего дяди собирать как можно больше джедаев, чтобы помочь с координацией флота. Джейне, однако, не нравился её очередной перерыв в активной службе, и она хотела вернуться на Кашиик с флотом Кре’фея и продолжить сражаться в войне. Во время медитаций с Джейсеном, Соло не получала удовольствия от всего, что не готовило её к новым встречам с юужань-вонгами. Джейна присутствовала на церемонии посвящения в рыцари, на которой её, Джейсена, и нескольких других выживших из Миркрской ударной команды были посвящены в рыцари-джедаи недавно сформированным Советом джедаев. Она была провозглашена «Мечом джедаев» своим дядей, к чему она отнеслась со всей серьёзностью. Давая ей этот титул, Скайуокер сказал, что она всегда будет на передовых линиях, целеустремлённой и решительной, не знающей покоя, но защищающей других. Однако время от времени, для неё это становилось причиной некоторой горечи, поскольку Джейна иногда чувствовала, что ей не предназначено любить кого-либо, или быть близкой с кем-то, во многом из-за того, что она потеряла так много друзей и товарищей в войне с юужань-вонгами. Собрав больше джедаев, чтобы помочь Кре’фею и разработать новые тактики, Соло вернулась на Кашиик, и на войну. Майор Соло входила в оперативную группу «Ралруста» вместе со своим братом, Джейсеном, Сабой Себатайн и несколькими другими джедаями. Джейна была довольна успешными рейдами, но желала и дальше бороться против вонгов. Кре’фей объявил, что их следующей целью станет столица «Бригады мира», Илезия, и хотя адмирал ботан планировал атаковать с орбиты, джедаи выступили за то, чтобы поймать лидеров «Бригады мира» и отдать их под суд, дабы максимизировать пропаганду победы и свести к минимуму потери среди мирного населения. Пока она планировала миссию и помогала в тренировках своих пилотов, Джейне преподнёс сюрприз Фел, появившийся со своей эскадрильей, чтобы произвести ремонт, получив запчасти у флота Кре’фея. Заметив некую двусмысленность в сообщениях Соло, Джаг решил проверить, что именно она чувствует по отношении к нему. Он проник в её каюту и поцеловал её, едва та переступила порог, Джейна наслаждалась всего мгновение, прежде чем вспомнила, что надо бы оказать сопротивление и отправила его в полёт через всю каюту при помощи Силы. Однако же, она была рада видеть его, проводила с ним время и буквально ограбила Джага, играя с ним в сабакк. Фел также согласился помочь в налёте на Илезию.Ylesia (e-book) Соло вызвалась возглавить наземную часть налёта на Илезию, возглавляемый силами джедаев, в то время как Тигран Джамиро возглавил основные военные силы Альянса. Однако, сперва, флот Кре’фея должен был произвести зачистку планеты от флотов юужань-вонгов и Бригады мира. Соло повела свои «Солнца-близнецы» в сражение против флотилии бригадников, оказавшейся не ровней дисциплинированному и хорошо вооружённому силам НР. «Близнецам» было поручено расчистить космопорт, но эскадрилья была вынуждена разбираться с кораллами-прыгунами, попытавшихся атаковать наземные войска. Уничтожив прыгунов, Джейна и её эскадрилья присоединились к прикрывающим посадку наземных войск. Когда наземные войска завершили посадку, Соло присоединилась к ним. Там она встретила своего дядю, Тракана Сал-Соло, лидера «Бригады мира», уже схваченного после попытки притвориться гражданским. Поскольку Сал-Соло утверждал, что он не был добровольным участником в деятельности Бригады мира, Джейна решила заставить его провести их к остальным лидерам бригадников, чтобы захватить их. По пути, она помогла разобраться с защитниками из «Бригады мира», которые были не в состоянии справиться с ней и Лоубаккой, объединившимся с наземными войсками Альянса. Довольно быстро они добрались до главного бункера, в котором скрывалась «Бригада мира», и Соло настояла на том, чтобы её дядя призвал правительство мригадников сдаться. Они отказались прислушаться к его призыву, и потому, силы Новой Республики взорвали дверь бункера и вошли за ними. Джейна и Лоуи вошли первыми, подавив любое сопротивление захвату правительства «Бригады мира», включая сенатора-отступника, Пвоу. Появление сил юужань-вонгов вынудило группу поспешно выдвинуться к зоне посадки, чтобы отступить к флоту Кре’фея, но остатки наземных сил вонгов устроили засаду на конвой спидеров. Соло сражалась в защите конвоя, что вылилось в беспорядочную перестрелку, и появление Фела с эскадрильей «Солнца-близнецы» в качестве крайне близкой огневой поддержки с воздуха, позволило группе добраться до своих кораблей. Флот Кре’фея отступил, нанеся повреждения флоту юужань-вонгов в космосе, записав на свой счёт победу. Однако, Джейна была не довольна тем, как прошла операция на Илезии, главным образом, из-за засады вонгов, но успокоилась после того, как Джаг и Джейсен объяснили ей, что с «Бригадой мира» было покончено. Следующие несколько месяцев, Соло летала с флотом Кре’фея в серии рейдов и стычек с вонгами, включая один рейд на Дуро. В ходе этих вылетов, она и её пилоты получили необходимый опыт для выполнения плана Акбара, ушедшего в отставку стратега мон-калмари, призванного разбить военный флот юужань-вонгов. Кульминацией этой компании стала битва при Эбаке 9. Соло и нескольких других пилотов-джедаев убедили встать на защиту луны, чтобы защищать вновь сформированное правительство, хотя, вообще-то, это была ловушка для вонгов, поскольку Эбак 9был тупиком в гиперпространстве без возможности спастись. Пока огромный флот юужань-вонгов атаковал базу, группы Новой Республики зашли с боков, окружили, атаковали их судна, заманив их на минные поля. Соло и её эскадрилья изначально помогали флоту Фарлендера, что был размещён на луне, но из-за затянувшегося сражения с вонгами и продолжающимися потерями, им был дан приказ отходить. thumb|left|Джейна во время Битвы при Эбаке 9. Пока битва разворачивалась в космосе, Соло и остальные пилоты «Солнц-близнецов», в том числе Тезар Себатайн и Лоубакка, приземлились на луне и ждали там. Пока объединенные флота Кре’фея, Фарлендера, Хана Соло, и Гарма Бел Иблиса били юужань-вонгов в космосе, Цавонг Ла приземлился на планете с двадцатью тысячами воинов, намереваясь убить, либо захватить всех джедаев. Соло и её пилоты предприняли меры, чтобы задержать их, используя мины, бластеры, и Силу, чтобы уничтожить вонгов и их воксинов. Отступая из заминированной шахты, Джейна, Тезар, и Лоубака были загнаны в угол, но решительно приняли бой. Это было как раз тогда, когда Верджер пожертвовала собой, чтобы уничтожить большинство сил юужань-вонгов на планете, однако Цавонг Ла выжил и устроил на них засаду. Будучи скованной блораш-желе по ногам, как и её компаньоны, Джейна Соло сразилась с Цавонгом Ла в поединке один-на-один и убила его, проколов горло мастера войны своим пурпурным клинком. К концу битвы, юужань-вонги потеряли Ла и большую часть своего флота. Соло и остальные джедаи избежали потерь и после победы, Джейну, вместе с компаньонами, переправили с луны на следующую арену военных действий. С победой Новой Республики, избранный Глава государства Кэл Омас реорганизовал Новую Республику в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов, также известную как Галактический Альянс, для краткости. Правительственные изменения между Новой Республикой и Галактическим Альянсом, включая новую конституцию, более сильную судебную власть, и более эффективную систему сдержек и противовесов, чтобы обуздать власть, которая в Новой Республике была практически полностью в руках Сената. Миссия по объединению thumb|left|Джейна во время миссии с родителями. После битвы при Эбаке 9 Джейна получила лычки подполковника из рук своего отца и вернулась на Мон-Каламари, где её встретил Кип Дюррон. Соло спросила его о состоянии Тахири Вейлы, так как девушка ранее отправила Джейне сообщение с просьбой о встрече, и Дюррон ответил, что Тахири не явилась на последнее из собрании джедаев. Джейна встретилась со своими родителями и Джагом, выслушала их план об очередной миссии без особого интереса, пока Кип пытался определить местонахождение Тахири. К своему удивлению, Соло была назначена сопровождать своих родителей в дипломатической миссии Галактического Альянса. Ей не очень-то хотелось отправляться в эту миссию, поскольку она предпочитала быть на линии фронта, но ей действительно нравилась перспектива провести побольше времени с Джаггедом Фелом, который вызвался сопровождать «Солнца-близнецы», «Гордость Селонии» и «Тысячелетний сокол». Когда встреча уже подходила к концу, с Соло связалась Вейла, утверждающая, что Энакин Соло хочет убить её. Джейна попросила помогающего им с планированием разведчицу, Белинди Календу, отследить комлинк Тахири. Получив координаты, Джейна вскоре нашла Тахири в окружении команды медиков, без сознания и истекающей кровью из-за нанесённых самой себе ран. В медицинском центре, куда перевезли Вейлу, Соло рассказала, что услышала от Вейлы и помогла Джейсену наблюдать за ней, пока та не очнётся. Тем временем, в ожидании начала миссии, Джейна спарринговала с Фелом, наслаждаясь проведённым с ним временем, несмотря на то, что ей пришлось бороться с разочарованием от того, что она не на боевой службе. Она также попрощалась со своим братом, Люком, Марой и Данни Куи, поскольку те отправились на свою миссию по поиску живой планеты, Зонамы-Секот. Когда у Джейны появлялось время между подготовкой «Солнц-близнецов» к дипломатической миссии, она навещала Вейлу, которая всё-ещё выздоравливала, но её свободное время было ограничено. В конечном счёте, чтобы приглядывать за травмированной юнной джедай, Лея Соло попросила Тахири сопровождать их во время предстоящей дипломатической миссии. Когда они отбыли, Соло узнала, что Осколок Империи был атакован юужань-вонгами, а также услышала, как родители обсуждали следующую остановку в миссии, скопление Курнахт. Их первой остановкой стала планета Галантос, на которой они должны восстановить связь с местными жителями, фианцами, и попытаться выяснить статус йеветов, живущих неподалёку в том скоплении. Джейна всё больше и больше беспокоилась за Тахири, поскольку та начала бессознательно бродить вокруг и неожиданно терять сознание, в дополнение к этому, была слабой и больной. Соло также видела голограмму, на которой Вейла ускользнула от проводников на Галантосе и нашла некий объект. Реакция Тахири на этот объект была поразительной: Вейла неистово защищалась световым мечом ото всех, кто пытался подойти к ней, пока снова не потеряла сознание. В этой связи, Джейна стала ещё больше беспокоится за Тахири, но поскольку юная джедай вновь была без сознания, Соло ни чем не могла помочь. Соло также узнала от наземной группы, что йеветы больше не беспокоят фианцев. Тогда Соло вызвалась провести разведку окраин скопления Курнахт, чтобы узнать причину такого безразличия к йеветам. Во время своего разведывательного полёта к родной планете йеветов, Н'зот, Соло и её пилоты обнаружили, что планета была полностью опустошена, оставшись без каких-либо признаков цивилизации. Затем, Джейна обнаружила единственного выжившего пилота йевета, но фанатичный инопланетянин взорвал свой собственный корабль, нанеся серьёзные повреждения истребителю Джейны и убив одного из её пилотов. Она вернулась на своём покалеченном крестокрыле назад к Галантосу, как раз в тот момент, когда там появился небольшой флот юужань-вонгов, чтобы поработить планету. Фианцы заключили сделку с вонгами, чтобы уничтожить йеветов в обмен на мир, не подозревая о том, что захватчики планировали поработить и их. Результатом сражения между Галактическим Альянсом и юужань-вонгами, с пополнением сил Альянса несколькими защитниками фианцами, стала битва при Галантосе. Соло избежала большей части космического боя, так как её истребитель уже был повреждён. В место этого, она работала над уничтожением кораблей рабов, которые юужань-вонги привели с собой. Они добились успеха и фианцы разорвали все свои связи с Бригадой мира и юужань-вонгами в пользу Галактического Альянса. После того, как Джейна отдохнула, Джаг рассказал ей о том, что Джейсен помог Империи отбить атаку юужань-вонгов, а также показал ей найденный Тахири на Галантосе юужань-вонгский кулон, который и вызвал неадекватную реакцию у Вейлы. Тогда Соло начала понимать, что у Тахири всё ещё проблемы после формовки, проведённой юужань-вонгами. Следующей остановкой в их дипломатической миссии стала планета Бакура, основываясь на информации, полученной от шпионской сети ринов родителями Джейны. По прибытии на Бакуру, Соло была частью группы пилотов «Солнц-близнецов», эскортировавших «Гордость Селонии» и «Тысячелетний сокол» на орбите Бакуры. Бакуранский крейсер, «Часовой», неожиданно запустил рой боевых дроидов сси-руук, после того, как кто-то принял передачу Леи на поверхность, но хотя Джейна и подготовила свою эскадрилью к действию, дроиды, наряду с сопровождающими их пилотируемыми истребителями, оказались частью эскорта. Узнав, что Бакура была на военном положении, экспедиция приземлилась в ангары «Часового». Соло вместе со своими родителями, Вейлой и почётной охраной встретились с бакуранским командующим, генералом Греллом Панибом. Они были удивлены, увидев на борту рептилоподобного п'в'ека, существ, известных тем службой сси-руук. Паниб быстро объяснил, что п’в’ек, Лвотин, участник Движения Освобождения п’в’еков. Лвотин рассказал им о великом знаковом существе в культуре сси-руук, Кирамаке, который повёл угнетённых п’в’екков свергнуть своих господ, и стремиться к миру с бакуранцами. Экспедиция прибыла как раз в тот момент, когда переговоры достигли своей кульминации – Кирамак планировал посетить Бакуру в ближайшие несколько дней, чтобы осветить планету и установить официальный союз с бакуранцами. Экспедиция также узнала о беспорядках среди гражданского населения Бакуры, из-за договора, а также о недавнем исчезновении премьер-министра Бакуры, Молиерра Кандертола, от заместителя премьер-министра Блэйна Харриса. Родители Джейны согласились принять участие в церемонии, но решили и дальше разобраться в ситуации на Бакуре, беспокоясь, что «Бригада мира» может попытаться провести саботаж на Бакуре.Force Heretic II: Refugee Тогда Джейна составила компанию своим родителям и Тахири, спустившимся на поверхность Бакуры, где получила известие от Джага, что Кандертол сбежал из плена и вернулся на Бакуру. Все важные обсуждения государственных дел были приостановлены по причине празднования освобождения Кандертола, что раздражало Соло. Вернувшись в свои апартаменты, Вейла обнаружила капсулу с посланием от контакта в сети ринов. В содержащемся в ней сообщении говорилось, что Малинза Танас, местная девушка, заключенная в тюрьму по обвинению в подстрекательстве к беспорядкам и подозрению в похищении Кандертола, располагала необходимой им информацией. Сгорая от желания сделать что-нибудь и зная, что она была довольно незаметна, Соло вызвалась навестить Танас в тюрьме. thumb|Джейна сражается с сси-руук во время битвы при Бакуре. Её попытки проникнуть в тюрьму тайно были неудачными и привели ни к чему, кроме отключения сигнализации, в итоге Джейна отступила и организовала свою встречу с Танас при помощи блефа, угрожая дипломатическим инцидентом в том случае, если ей не разрешат увидеть Малинзу. Запуганная охрана отвела её у Танас, которую Соло попросила рассказать о причинах её ареста. Танас рассказала ей о группе активистов, выступающих против насилия, с которыми она была связана, и которая была не согласна с действиями Новой Республики. Малинза также сообщила, что она и её группа накопали информацию о грязных делах бакуранских сенаторов, включая вывоз большого числа денег с планеты. Арестованная девушка также подразумевала, что её скоро могут осудить, дабы избежать утечки этой информации. Джейна решила попробовать помочь ей, но когда она пошла к выходу, обнаружила, что охранники исчезли. Танас увидела в этом возможность побега и Соло с неохотой помогла девушке выбраться из тюрьмы. Соло провела Танас по городу Салис Д'аар, под покровом ночи, так как Малинза вела Джейну в штаб своего движения, «Свобода». Соло встретилась с несколькими активистами движения, которые были озадачены побегом Танас не меньше самой Джейны. Они решили разобраться в этом вопросе глубже, равно как и выяснить, кто на самом деле похитил Кандертола. Во время расследования, они обнаружили маячок на Малинзе – их убежище вот-вот должно было быть окружено и захвачено. Активисты «Свободы» бежали и, неся маячок, Соло последовала за одним из них, Салкели, в попытке создать ложный след. Они выбросили жучок, как только они ускользнули от своих преследователей, Салкели предложил Джейне поехать обратно в город на спидере. Она согласилась, но это была уловка, поскольку родианец, в место этого, оглушил её. Тем временем, её деятельность была замечена Бакуранскими силами безопасности, которые объявили её подозреваемой и выписали ордер на её арест. Очнувшись, Джейна обнаружила, что по-прежнему является пленницей Салкели, а также узнала, что тот продал «Свободу», прежде чем родианец вновь выстрелил в неё из станнера. Она очнулась в обществе заместителя премьер-министра Блэйна Харриса, в его личной комнате безопасности. Харрис открыл ей, что собирается сделать Бакуру свободной от галактического правительства, поддерживая союз с п’в’екками. Он также заманил к себе Танас и её группу активистов, рассказав, что он намеревается использовать их, чтобы помочь разжечь среди населения свои идеалы независимой Бакуры. Воплощая свой план в действие, Харрис сказал Танас, что её «трагическая смерть» поможет сплотить людей, стоящих за ним. Танас попыталась сопротивляться, но Харрис был вооружён бластером, убив одного из активистов, попытавшегося напасть на него. Харрис забрал Джейну, Малинзу и оставшегося активиста «Свободы», Вирама, на церемонию освящения. Затем он вынудил Соло нажать кнопку на дистанционном пульте управления детонатором, взрыв которого должен убить Кандертола, её родителей и Бакуранский сенат, чтобы Харрис смог захватить власть. Теперь Джейна выглядела бы убийцей, а Танас предстала бы верным гражданином, попытавшимся остановить её. Затем Харрис запер их вместе с бомбой в шкафу для оборудования, а сам готовился сбежать. Втайне от него, Соло воспользовалась Силой, чтобы предупредить своих родителей об опасности. Когда Харрис попытался использовать её световой меч, чтобы нанести ранения Танас и Вираму, чтобы его история звучала более правдоподобно, Соло, с помощью телекинеза, выхватила свой меч у него. Соло и Танас быстро повязали Танаса и Салкели, как раз когда объявились Вейла и рин по имени Гур, отследив Джейну при помощи Силы. Соло отправила Тахири обезвредить бомбу, так как пульт дистанционного управления был повреждён при потасовке, пока Гур пытался освободить их из шкафа для оборудования. Салкели сообщил им, что нет иного способа деактивировать бомбу. Соло попыталась убедить Вейлу отказаться от попытки разрядить бомбу, но Тахири упорно пыталась продолжать сделать это, крича на Джейну на юужань-вонгском языке, демонстративно пытаясь обезвредить бомбу. Бомба взорвалась и Соло освободила себя, а Малинза смогла найти охранников и предупредить их о плане Харриса. Джейна беспокоилась за Тахири, но почувствовала облегчение, поняв, что её родители получили и послушались её предупреждения. Со своей стороны, Соло и Гур отправились на поиски Вейлы, которую они обнаружили без сознания, использующий Пузырь Силы, чтобы защитить себя от мощного взрыва. Родители Соло также сообщили ей при помощи комлинка, что Кандертол погиб в результате взрыва. Тогда соло помогла в спасательных работах, пока п’в’еки решительно закончили свою церемонию освящения. Слишком поздно, Соло поняли, что договор был всего лишь дымовой завесой для попытки сси-руук захватить планету. Когда приземлились корабли с войсками сси-руук, Соло участвовала в битве при Бакуре на земле, помогая своим родителям отступить на «Тысячелетний сокол» перед лицом приземляющихся войск сси-руук. Они спустились через кратер, оставшийся от взрыва, проходя мимо шкафа с оборудованием, у которого Соло оставила Вирама и Харриса. Соло встретила здесь Танас, сообщившую ей, что выходы были перекрыты. Тогда Джейна спросила Харриса об альтернативных путях эвакуации, но его единственным ответом была торговля за власть. Недовольная его эгоизмом в разгар вторжения, Соло проигнорировала его, только чтобы быть удивлённой появлением Кандертола. Кандертол спросил Харриса об альтернативных выходах, но разгневанный заместитель премьер-министра сказал, что нет ни одного. Тогда Кандертол убил Харриса и направил бластер в голову Малинзы Танас, раскрыв, что он в союзе с сси-руук. В скорее появилась группа вторгшихся рептилий во главе с Кирамаком, предложив им отдать свои жизненные силы для питания дроидов при помощи процесса, известного как отехнивание. Джейна и остальные отказались, в то время, как Кандертол проговорился, что заключил сделку с сси-руук и его сознание уже перемещено в человекоподобного дроида. В этот момент, п’в’еки восстали против сси-руук, убив Кирамака. В потасовке, Соло и остальные смогли помочь разобраться с сси-руук и спасти Танас от Кандертола. На орбите, п’в’еки смогли деактивировать корабли сси-руук, освободив всех пленных, захваченных для отехнивания, включая Джаггеда Фела. В освобождённых от луча захвата, удерживающего их на месте, истребители, Фел, эскадрильи Галактического Альянса, и бакуранские истребители, атаковали боевые корабли сси-руук при помощи кораблей-дроидов п’в’еков. thumb|left|Джейна во время битвы при Бакуре. Когда Кандертол сбежал, Соло преследовала его, однако с его телом дроида оказалось трудно справиться. Он ударил её, используя свою увеличенную силу прежде, чем Джейна смогла атаковать его световым мечом, и сбежал снова. Родители нашли девушку на земле, испытывающую боль от удара. Хан и некоторые из п’в’еков преследовали Кандертола, а Лея осталась, чтобы позаботится о своей дочери. Фел и его группа истребителей вынудили сси-руук сдаться, а восставшие п’в’еки разобрались с рептилоподобными захватчиками на поверхности, окончив битву. После сражения Соло была отправлена на «Гордость Селонии» для лечения, однако она была больше обеспокоена состоянием Тахири, обнаружив ту в состоянии кататонии, в котором она находилась со времени взрыва. Кандертол сбежал на какое-то время, однако позже пал от рук юужань-вонгского агента, проникшего в Империю сси-рууви, но Джейна была довольна, узнав, что п’в’еки и бакуранцы подписали договор. Кроме того, Гур подтвердил, что юужань-вонгская личность Вейлы борется с её человеческой личностью. Рин также предложил убить Тахири, чтобы остановить это, и Соло немедленно отвергла эту идею. Местный целитель курцен по имени Арризза попытался провести церемонию, чтобы помочь разрешить внутренний конфликт Тахири, однако она не имела сиюминутного эффекта, после чего Соло и Фел стали по очереди приглядывать за Тахири. Экспедиция продолжила свой путь к планете Онадакс, вновь получив подсказку от сети ринов. Джейна и её отец независимо друг от друга обследовали город, в поисках информации или очередного участника информационной сети ринов.Force Heretic III: Reunion Соло также искала инженеров, переместивших Кандертола в человекоподобного дроида, обнаружив их укреплённое соединение на Онадаксе. Сила позволила ей проникнуть сквозь внешние слои защиты с относительной лёгкостью. Когда девушка достигла производственного центра, её встретил лидер группы, производивших человекоподобных дроидов-репликантов, Стэнтон Рендар. Рендар, который также был перемещён в ЧДР, попытался конфликтовать с ней, отрицая любую ответственность за действия Кандертола. Он также попытался уговорить её на перемещение в тело ЧДР, однако Джейна отказалась. Когда Соло объявила о своём намерении прикрыть его производство, он активировал десяток охранных дроидов и сбежал, пока девушка боролась с ними. Поскольку Рендар также запустил и самоуничтожение комплекса, у Джейны не было шансов поймать его, и джедай едва спаслась из взрыва.Or Die Trying Взрыв лишь поднял толпу, настроенную против Галактического Альянса, которая быстро приближалась к девушке. Отрезанная от «Тысячелетнего Сокола, Джейна направилась к «Гордости Селонии», достигнув корабля за секунды до появления толпы. Поднявшись в космос, её родители сообщили Джейне, что они спасли лидера ринов, Дрому, с Онадакса, который попросил их проверить планету Эсфандия, на которой вонги атаковали станцию связи. Пока «Гордость Селонии» летела к Эсфандии, Соло помогала наблюдать за находящейся в коме Вейлой. Прибыв на Эсфандию, экспедиция обнаружила атакующий планету флот юужань-вонгов. Поскольку силы вонгов были значительно превосходящими, они не знали, что делать пока не появился имперский флот под командованием Гилада Пеллеона и вступил в бой с захватчиками. «Гордость Селонии» поддержала атаку, но Соло не участвовала в начавшемся сражении – она создала слияние разумов с Вейлой ещё до начала сражения. Находясь в слиянии, Джейна увидела. Как личность Тахири сражается с имплантированной вонгами личностью, Рииной Кваад, но каждый раз, когда Вейла ранила Кваад, то сама получала такое же ранение. В итоге, Джейна помогла Тахири в объединении её двух разрозненных личностей, пока обе девушки находились в коме. Пока Соло была без сознания, Фел оставался возле неё и в какой-то момент выразил свою любовь к ней, попросив её вернуться, в словах, которые Джейна слышала, о чём позже и рассказала ему. Как только разрозненные личности Вейлы слились воедино, Джейна пришла в сознание, и Тахири вскоре последовала её примеру. Джаг помог ей быстрее прийти в себя, сообщив ей, что они сдерживают флот юужань-вонгов, в то время, как «Тысячелетний сокол» спустился на поверхность, в поисках мобильной станции связи на поверхности Эсфандии. Вейла предложила изобразить предателя, притворившись, что хочет передать Хана и Лею Соло, командующему вонгов, и Соло поручилась за неё, обеспечив доверие к этой идее. Соло также получила имперскую поддержку для этого плана от Пеллеона, так как она была по существу главной в выполнении плана Вейлы. Она, Фел, Вейла и небольшая разведывательная группа приземлились на борту разрушенного судна вонгов, на котором находился неповреждённый хор виллипов. Вейла смогла обманом уговорить юужань-вонгов позволить ей разбить судно о поверхность Эсфандии, где она поклялась пойти против джедаев и выдать местонахождение базы вонгам. Вейла посадила судно на поверхность Эсфандии, и они взяли спидер-байки, чтобы найти передающую станцию. Джейна встретилась со своим отцом и Дромой, которые отправились на спидер-байках взорвать транспондер, а также починить передатчик, чтобы Вейла смогла послать сигнал командующему юужань-вонов. Затем Соло участвовала в защите транспондера, пока объединенная разведывательная группа устроила засаду на вонгов, появившихся в ответ на сообщение Вейлы. Они атаковали высадившуюся группу юужань-вонгов, но спидер Джейны был подбит, а её защитный костюм был повреждён. Тахири, Джаг и Дрома добрались до неё, и последний отвёз её на «Тысячилетний сокол», так как девушка потеряла сознание. Она очнулась, когда они были всё-ещё в пути и обнаружила, что их приследуют вонгские флаеры цик-серу. Соло помогла Дроме разобраться с ними, используя термальные детонаторы, чтобы взорвать их и свой световой меч, чтобы разрезать создаваемую жуками сеть, которых вонги бросали в них. После того, как Джейна почувствовала, что её мать в беде на передающей станции, они с Дромой направились туда. Соло помогла разобраться с предателем на базе, уничтожив этот источник информации для юужань-вонгов, в то время как обман Вейлы заставил вонгов поверить, что транспондер и есть передающая станция. Его взрыв уничтожил оккупантов на поверхности, и они потерпели сокрушительное поражение на орбите, что позволило восстановить передающую станцию и возобновить передачи. Её ранения, полученные на Эсфандии, не позволили Джейне вернуться к полётам, и она ждала, пока поправиться. Тахири пришла увидеться с ней, извинившись за неприятности, которые она доставила во время своего конфликта личностей, и объяснила, что обратилась за помощью к Соло потому, что та напомнила ей о её потерянном возлюбленном, Энакине Соло. Джейна ответила девушке, что была рада помочь. Окончание войны thumb|left|200px|Меч джедаев По возвращении из миссий «Гордости Селонии», Джейна Соло и её эскадрилья «Солнца-близнецы» воссоединились с флотом Галактического Альянса и участвовали во второй битве при Фондоре. Планета и её верфи были относительно слабо защищены благодаря обману с Дуро, что позволило Альянсу захватить планету. Соло было особенно приятно видеть, что её эскадрилья вышла из битвы без потерь. Однако, на последующем праздновании победы, пилот дурос по имени Ленси, служащий в Разбойной эскадрилье попытался уйти в отставку, сказав, что его народ был использован и обманут, считая, что они освобождали Дуро. Соло успокоила его и сказала ему, что решение было принято для обеспечения оперативной безопасности, и что это был правильный выбор для достижения важной цели, освобождения Фондора. Хотя Ленси был не в восторге о её точки зрения, он передумал о своей отставке.The Final Prophecy Следующим важным шагом Джейны было участие во второй битве при Билбринджи, где она и её эскадрилья вновь летали под командованием генерала Антиллеса. однако, когда передающие станции Голонета в этой области были уничтожены, флот Антиллеса оказался без поддержки и был окружён флотом юужань-вонгов. Когда группа вонгских «прыгунов пролетела сквозь строй флота Альянса и сбросила гратчинов на основные суда Альянса, Соло и её пилотом было разрешено пролететь экстремально близко к большим боевым кораблям и сжечь гратчинов своими двигателями. thumb|220px|Джейна, Хан Соло и Ведж Антиллес на фоне битвы при Билбринджи Как только это было сделано, её эскадрилье было лично приказано генералом Антиллесом изучить, восстановить, и запустить заброшенную боевую станцию «Голан II». Разобравшись с несколькими преследующими их кораллами-прыгунами, они подошли к станции, которая была по-прежнему действующей. Отослав остальных пилотов эскадрильи разбираться с возможными преследователями, Соло приземлилась на станции в одиночку. Она встретилась с Эрли Пранном, командующим станцией и узнала, что станция избежала внимания вонгов, поскольку была оборудована маскировочным щитом. Как оказалось, Пранн и его экипаж были мусорщиками и хотели лишь украсть оборудование и сбежать из системы. Они оглушили Соло, а затем захватили остальных пилотов эскадрильи, отключив их крестокрылы ионными лучами, затянув их на станцию при помощи притягивающего луча, и оглушили пилотов, чтобы украсть с их истребителей мотиваторы гипердрайва, которые были им необходимы, чтобы сбежать вместе со станцией. Соло была в ярости и попыталась уговорить Пранна помочь ей и Антиллесу, но он остался непоколебим и велел её охранять. Пока Пранн задавал курс, чтобы вывести станцию из системы, Соло воспользовалась Силой, чтобы затуманить его разум и изменить траекторию, отправив станцию прямо к юужань-вонгскому заградителю, не дающему уйти флоту Галактического Альянса. Они выпрыгнули из гиперпространства прямо перед носом заградителя, что вынудило Пранна сражаться за свою жизнь. Они смогли уничтожить заградитель, позволив осаждённому флоту Антиллеса спастись. Как только заградитель был уничтожен, Пранн попытался убить Джейну, хотя Соло сделала всё, чтобы отговорить его. Однако, как раз в тот момент, когда Пранн готовился спустить курок своего бластера, её родители, выполняющие роль курьеров, посланных выяснить, что случилось с Антиллесом, появились вместе с остальными пилотами «Солнц-близнецов», которых они освободили. Хан Соло был в ярости на Пранна за то, что тот пытался убить его дочь и ударил его оружием, предупредив, что если тот ещё раз тронет его дочь, то будет убит. После освобождения станции и уничтожения заградителя, остатки флота Антиллеса совершили прыжок прочь из системы Билбринджи, окончив битву. Впоследствии, Соло почтила память павших и признала успешным отступление вместе со своими родителями, генералом Антиллесом, и даже имперским гранд-адмиралом Гиладом Пеллеоном, чьи войска должны были поддержать флот Антилеса, но так и не получили сигнала вступить в бой. После этих миссий в 29 ПБЯ Джейна вернулась на Мон-Каламари, где она проводила свободное время, гуляя по пляжам с Джагом. Однако Соло не сидела сложа руки в разгар войны. Она возглавила налёт на юужань-вонгский конвой с пленными над Селварисом. Вонги и их союзники из «Бригады мира» понесли тяжёлые потери, в то время как Соло и её эскадрилья уничтожили множество кораллов-прыгунов. Большинство судов с пленными были захвачены Альянсом, не дав вонгам увезти пленных на Корусант и там принести их в жертву. Однако прежде чем транспорты Галактического Альянса смогли уйти, появилось подкрепление юужань-вонгов, и Соло помогла оборонять транспорты от нападающих, которые управляли большими, более опасными версиями кораллов-прыгунов. Улучшенные кораллы-прыгуны, также известные как «жала», прорвались сквозь транспорты Альянса и заслон из истребителей, причинив значительные повреждения, прежде чем конвой, наконец, спасся.The Unifying Force Вернувшись на Мон-Каламари, Соло была обеспокоена тем, что её родители, которые участвовали в спасении конвоя, до сих пор не вернулись. Узнав об этом, она вновь села в свой истребитель, чтобы отправится на их поиски. Однако она осталась на «Ралрусте», не переставая ожидать новостей о возвращении своих родителей. Поскольку Скайуокеры и Джейсен по-прежнему оставались в Неизведанных Регионах, а её родители пропали, она стала обеспокоенной и подавленной. Фел и Дюррон попытались оказать девушке эмоциональную поддержку, но она была безутешна, спрашивая себя о том, как много люди значат для неё и сможет ли она справиться с их потерей. Было созвано собрание джедаев по вопросу пропавшей команды в Неизведанных Регионах, и джедаи решили подождать новостей от мастера Скайуокера ещё неделю, прежде чем собирать ударную группу за ними. Соло согласилась с тем, что пропавшие джедаи похоже дальше, чем прежде, но не почувствовала, что кто-либо из них погиб. Когда её родители, наконец, вернулись после продолжительной остановки на Калууле, Джейна тепло встретила их. Она также рассказала им, что, по данным разведки, юужань-вонги собирали огромный флот для атаки на Мон-Каламари, которая должна была проводиться с Тунг'ла и Калуулы. Соло участвовала в разведке путей, на которых были обнаружены наступающие юужань-вонги, докладывая о перемещениях врага до тех пор, пока ей не было приказано вернуться на Мон-Каламари. Она была свидетелем того, как силы юужань-вонгов атаковали Мон-Каламари, и в дальнейшем участвовала в обороне планеты. Её эскадрилье было дано задание прикрывать атакующие истребители «E-wing» и «B-wing», атаковавшие суда вонгов по уязвимым точкам. Пролетев сквозь шквал огня, она смогла выжить в жарком космическом бою, уйдя от огромной армады, когда был дан приказ отступать. Джейна и её выжившие пилоты перегруппировались, пока юужань-вонги продолжали наступать. Половина вражеского флота ушла, в то время как оставшиеся суда продолжали атаковать ещё какое-то время, пока они, в конце концов, также не ушли, отступив к Центру. Битва обернулась победой для Галактического Альянса, частично благодаря смерти военного координатора йаммоска на близлежащей Калууле. Позже выяснилось, что йаммоск погиб благодаря биологическому оружию, «Альфе-Красной», послужившей также причиной гибели значительной части биосферы Калуулы, но это не стало причиной того, почему новый мастер войны, Нас Чока, отозвал свой флот. Причиной стало то. Что армада юужань-вонгов получила известие о том, что Зонама-Секот, вместе с находящимися там Скайуокерами и Джейсеном, появилась в системе Юужань’тар, у столицы вонгов. Осознав, что Юужань’тар более важен, Чока приказал флоту выйти из боя. В ответ, Кре'фей и адмирал Сиен Совв объединили флоты, включая Соло и эскадрилью «Солнца-близнецы», и атаковали Корусант. Соло воссоединилась со многими из своих друзей и членами семьи на Зонаме-Секот, пока юужань-вонги готовились с яростью атаковать планету. Находясь там, некоторые джедаи были выбраны семенами-партнёрами живых кораблей, чтобы защищать планету, но Джейна не удостоилась этой чести. Она была разочарована и запутана, зная, что она одна из самых лучших пилотов среди джедаев. Поскольку флот Галактического альянса приближался к Корусанту, Соло хотела быть со своей эскадрильей, но Мара предложила девушке помедлить с отъездом ещё немного. В конечном итоге, её рекомендовали в состав ударной группы, включающую её родителей, Люка Скайуокера, и Джейсена, которая попытается остановить Корусантского дуриама, или Мировой мозг, от уничтожения планеты по приказу Верховного Повелителя Шимрры. Верховный Повелитель угрожал опустошить Корусант, но не отдать его врагам, но Джейсен заключил договор с дуриамом во время своего плена. Фактически, ударная группа надеялась нейтрализовать Шимрру и обуздать дуриам, проникнув в Колодец Мирового мозга. В ходе Освобождения Корусанта, Джейна и её брат Джейсен Соло, вместе с Люком и Марой Скайуокерами, вылетели к поверхности Корусанта на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», обойдя довинов-тягунов и кораллов-прыгунов, и начали осаду Цитадели Шимрры. Коммандос Галактического Альянса расчистили путь в святилище, что позволило «Соколу» проникнуть туда. Приземлившись неподалёку от группы коммандос Альянса, они получили обновлённую информацию о статусе сил юужань-вонгов, перешедших в отступление благодаря поклоняющимся «джиидаям» Опозоренным, стремившихся свергнуть своих угнетателей. Соло была удивлена, увидев Фела на земле, который помог её после того, как его истребитель был сбит. Она быстро попрощалась с ним и вернулась к команде из «Тысячелетнего сокола» и некоторым из коммандос, чтобы пойти пешком в Цитадель, сражаясь с очагами сопротивления юужань-вонгов. В определённый момент Люк Скайуокер отправил Джейд Скайуокер, Вейлу, и Кента Хамнера помогать Опозоренным и коммандос, пока он сам, Джейсен, и Джейна Соло продолжали своё продвижение к Цитадели. Джейсен смог использовать своё вонг-восприятие, чтобы помочь им пробиться в святилище Шимрры, в то время как группа Мары и Опозоренные отвлекали множество воинов и помогли добраться до дуриама. thumb|left|Джейна, Люк и Джейсен предстают перед Шимррой и его Убийцами. Джейна, её брат, и дядя пробивали себе путь наверх Цитадели сквозь линии защиты вонгских воинов, но никто из их оппонентов не мог выстоять перед контролем Силы и доблестью в бою Люка Скайуокера. Они предстали перед Верховным Повелителем и его элитной охраной, Убийцами, втянув их в ожесточённую схватку. Семеро из пятнадцати убийц атаковали Джейну, приняв её за слабейшего из воинов. Тот факт, что бункер Шимрры начал смещаться благодаря манипуляциям дуриама, с которым Джейсен успешно вёл сложную умственную дуэль, усложнял сражающимся задачу устоять и драться. Во время осады, Шимрра и его шут Оними наблюдали за тем, как их элитные убийцы пали один за другим от рук джедаев. Пока Люк Скайуокер разбирался с Шимррой, Джейна погналась за Оними, который пытался сбежать. Она преследовала его до другой комнаты, где Оними воспользовался своим зубом с седативным ядом, чтобы остановить её. В скорее выяснилось, что именно Оними был истинным лидером юужань-вонгов и манипулировал Шимррой всё это время. Он взял Соло в плен, считая, что она Обманщица и намереваясь принести её в жертву, как только сбежит в личном спасательном корабле Шимрры. Однако её брат пришёл на помощь и убил Оними. Поскольку судно умирало от воздействия сильных токсинов Оними, Родители Соло, ведомые перебежчиком Номом Анором, попали на судно и спасли их. Анор попытался придать их, но был быстро нейтрализован Джейсеном и, по его собственной просьбе, остался на умирающем корабле и погиб, в то время как остальные воспользовались вонгским десантным кораблём йорик-трема, чтобы спастись. Смерть Шимрры и Оними стала концом войны с юужань-вонгами. Позже, Галактический Альянс подписал мирный договор с юужань-вонгами. После этого, Соло присутствовала на тайном собрании джедаев, на котором Люк Скайуокер изложил своё видение новой роли джедаев в послевоенной галактике. Старший джедай попросил остальных искать себя и посмотреть, куда Сила приведёт их дальше. Со своей стороны, Соло решила продолжать сражаться за «мир и справедливость». Она также воссоединилась с Джагом, прибывшим на Зонаму-Секот, который выразил свою любовь к ней, и попросил Джейну полететь с ним на родную планету чиссов, Ксиллу, но Джейна ответила, что ей нужно немного времени, чтобы успокоится, прежде чем она решиться вступить в брак. Фел был разочарован, но он также пообещал часто навещать её, так как он был назначен чисским правительством дипломатическим связным на Корусанте. Затем Соло покинула Зонаму-Секот и отправилась на Кашиик, чтобы присутствовать на церемонии в память об Энакине и Чубакке, где Хан Соло оставил световой меч своего погибшего сына в мемориале герою-вуки. Кризис Тёмного улья (35 – 36 ПБЯ) Зов о помощи thumb|left|220px|Соло во время Кризиса Тёмного улья. В послевоенное время, Соло продолжила служить Ордену джедаев, поймав тридцать семь военачальников и раскрыв более сотни групп контрабандистов, в то время как Галактический Альянс пытался восстановиться. Спустя шесть лет после завершения войны, она раскрыла преступный синдикат Красная звезда вместе с Лоубаккой и Тезаром, но вскоре обнаружила себя в Центре задержания МаксСек Восемь, отвечающей на вопросы инквизитора из Восстановительной власти. Во время слушания, она испытала ощущения бедствия в Силе, пришедшее из Неизведанных Регионов. Следуя за сигналом от Силы, она бросила своё задание, и, следуя за своими ощущениями, оказалась в области, находящейся в сотне световых лет от пространства чиссов. Несколько других джедаев, выживших в миссии на Миркр, также отправились туда, включая Тахири Вейлу, Алему Рар, Лоубакку, Зекка, Тезара Себатайна и Текли. Она обнаружила улей килликов, инсектоидной расы, живущей на окраинах изученного пространства. Они спасли Рейнара Тала и двух других тёмных джедаев, сбежавших во время миссии на Миркр несколькими годами ранее. Тал, Велк и Ломи Пло интегрировались в гнёзда килликов как Примкнувшие, и это Рейнар Тал был тем, кто послал сигнал в Силе, чтобы призвать своих друзей на помощь в пограничной стычке с чиссами. Действуя на луне планеты Корибу, Соло и шестеро других выживших джедаев из Миркрской ударной команды помогали защитить улей Таат от атак чиссов. В процессе, их разумы, уже объединенные из-за чрезмерного использования боевого слияния джедаев в ходе войны с юужань-вонгами, стали ещё более тесно связаны благодаря тонкому биохимическому эффекту улья килликов. Вскоре к ним присоединился Джейсен. Джейсен получил координаты улья килликов от своей сестры, но по дороге, он также остановился, чтобы изучить обломки «Тахионного флайера», судна, на котором Тал и тёмные джедаи прибыли в Неизведанные Регионы. Используя свои Стелс-крестокрылы и секотский корабль Тахири, они действовали вместе с кораблями-дротиками килликов, чтобы остановить чисские дефолиаторы, пытавшиеся помешать доставке необходимого килликам продовольствия. Однако на одной из миссий, сражаясь с группой когтей в попытке отключить четыре дефолиатора, чиссы прислали подкрепление: замаскированный звёздный разрушитель типа «Победа». Военное судно смогло взять в плен Лоубакку, повредив его Стелс-крестокрыл, и чисские истребители вскоре окружили корабли-дротики килликов и джедаев. В этот момент Алема Рар решила сделать то, чего ранее джедаи решили избегать – открыть огонь на поражение. Стычка переросла в полномасштабное сражение и Соло, впав в ярость, увидела, что, даже сбив несколько чисских истребителей, ещё четверо джедаев были пойманы притягивающим лучом звёздного разрушителя. В этот момент, ещё один улей килликов, Муеум, отправил тысячи своих кораблей-дротиков, оснащённых примитивными ракетными двигателями врезаться в звёздный разрушитель. Хотя Лоубакка и был вынужден катапультироваться, джедаям пока удалось избегать жертв, но ценой жизней чиссов и эскалации вражды. Без ведома для Джейны и остальных, равно как и её родителей, мастера Скайуокеры и Саба Себатайн прибыли в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы встретиться с Рейнаром Талом, который теперь называл себя «УнуТал» так как его личность была полностью интегрирована в улей килликов. Узнав о местонахождении семерых джедаев из сообщения в Силе, которое Джейсен оставил на месте крушения «Тахионного флайера», старшие Соло, Саба и Скайуокеры появились на Корибу вскоре после сражения. После того, как они обнаружили небольшой рой кораблей-дротиков, принадлежащий Горогу, Тёмному улью под контролем тёмных джедаев Ломи Пло и Велка, визитёры приземлились и встретились с семёркой джедаев-отступников. После обмена приветствиями, мастера Скайуокеры настояли на том, чтобы Соло и остальные объяснили своё поведение. Хотя Джейна предпочитала спасти Лоубакку, Люк Скайуокер был настойчив. Соло и остальные отправились на Корибу и показали прибывшим улей, рассказав им о различных аспектах жизни килликов. Однако когда дело зашло о расспросах о том, что за киллики атаковали Соло и Скайуокеров на пути к Корибу, все семеро примкнувших джедаев уверяли, что не знают атакующих и утверждали, что подобной атаки просто не могло быть. В этой связи, мастер Скайуокер попросил всех семерых вернуться на Корусант. Соло и остальные были возмущены, но когда Джейна спросила мнение своей матери, Лея ответила, что семеро джедаев только ухудшают ситуацию. Вняв доводом матери, Соло согласилась уехать, но только после того, как будет спасён Лоубакка. Её родители и Саба Себатайн помогли искать Лоубакку даже посреди поискового кордона чиссов, но чиссы смогли захватить джедая-вуки прежде, чем Соло добрались до него, к величайшему раздражению Джейны. В то время как мастера Скайуокеры улетели с четырьмя из участников ударной группы, Соло, Зекк, и Рар остались, отказавшись вернуться на Корусант до тех пор, пока Лоубакка не будет освобождён, не смотря на уговоры родителей Соло. В место этого, трое молодых джедаев решили остаться на Корибу и сдерживать чиссов, однако также пообещав разузнать о таинственных килликах, неоднократно нападавших на группу Соло и Скайуокеров, до тех пор, пока вооружённый световым мечём убийца с несколькими килликами серьёзно ранили Сабу Себатайн. Поняв, что их дочь непреклонна, Хан и Лея уехали, сопровождая раненную Себатайн и Рар, вызвавшуюся сопровождать их в качестве проводника. Джейна и Зекк стали всё глубже погружаться в разум улья килликов. Однажды ночью, они уснули вместе после участия во всеобщем танце килликов, однако проснувшись, Соло настояла на том, что между ними ничего не было, и Зекк согласился. Вскоре после этого, их навестил Тал, сообщивший им, что их отсылают обратно в Галактический Альянс. Соло быстро поняла, что Тал намерен уничтожить следующий флот чиссов, посланный против улья Корибу, что даст время Хейпанскому флоту, который Джейсен убедил прийти на помощь килликам. Когда они стали спрашивать о его мотивации к войне и о тёмном джедае и других килликах из Тёмного улья, Тал стал защищаться и уклоняться. Их разговор закончился вскоре после этого. Пока Тал продолжал свои приготовления к войне, разума Соло коснулся разум её брата, напомнивший о том, что сделали с ними Ломи Пло и Велк на Миркре. Собравшись с мыслями и разумом, чтобы восстановить свою личность, она уговорила Зекка пойти с ней в ангар, чтобы остановить войну, планируемую талом. По пути им мешал поток килликов, двигающихся в противоположном направлении, в то время как Тал гасил её концентрацию и внимание. Увидев, какие у них трудности, Соло сделала вид, что сдаётся и вернулась обратно в бараки, вдохновив Зекка на продолжение попыток достичь ангара. Тогда она собрала свои мысли и сфокусировалась на Джаггеде Феле, который, как узнали её родители, сейчас находился с ближайшими силами чиссов. Она сконцентрировалась на Силе и отправила ему послание, замечание о предстоящей атаке килликов. Несмотря на их усилия, появления команды джедаев и старших Соло с целью ликвидации Тёмного улья, расположившегося внутри луны под названием Кр, было достаточно для того, чтобы оба флота, хейпанский и чисский, начали обмениваться ударами, балансируя на грани войны. Засада килликов была разрушена благодаря тому, что Джейна предупредила о ней Джага, и ещё Тал направил рой кораблей-дротиков килликов на спасение Лоубакки. Со своей стороны, Соло и Зекк ждали в своих Стелс-крестокрылах возможности спасти своего друга-вуки. Пока они выходили на позицию, Соло почувствовала свою мать, сражающуюся в Тёмном улье на Кр, и также распознала, что видимое отступление чиссов было на самом деле похоже на одну из обманных тактик ботанов. Она предупредила Тала об опасности, а затем она и Зекк проникли в сердце чисской формации в наглой попытке спасти Лоубакку. Они были обнаружены и им пришлось пробираться сквозь заградительный огонь, в результате чего чиссы отправили военное судно с Лоубаккой на борту в безопасность гиперпространства. Разочарованные и побеждённые, они развернули свои Стелс-крестокрылы обратно на Кр, чтобы помочь родителям Джейны. Хотя они и были удивлены подтверждением существования Тёмного улья, они вошли в туннели, в которых высадилась группа джедаев, и помогли отбиваться от килликов, напавших на приземлившиеся корабли. Они полностью примкнули к ульям к тому моменту и не участвовали в сражении против Горога, во время которого Люк Скайуокер убил Велка. Вместо этого, они ждали появления Тала. Эмоционально повреждённая психика Тала не могла понять природу Тёмного улья, но он принял предложение Хана и Леи о перемещении ульев киликов на новую планету, дальше от пространства чиссов. Но Тал принял это предложение с одним условием: Джейну и Зекка больше не рады видеть в ульях килликов. Чиссы и хейпанцы согласились на перемирие, а чиссы даже согласились освободить Лоубакку. Джейна воспользовалась возможностью попрощаться с Джаггедом, и оба выразили радость по поводу того, что им не пришлось сражаться непосредственно друг с другом. Возвращение к службе Год спустя, Джейна и Зекк вернулись к активной службе в качестве рыцарей-джедаев, и им дано было задание расследовать кражу газа тибанна на Беспине. Планета всё чаще стала подвергаться налёту незаконных сборщиков тибанна, стремившихся использовать газ для собственных целей. По появлении на планете, Соло и Зекк перехватили тройку нелегальных сборщиков газа на перерабатывающей фабрике и вступили с ними в воздушный бой над «БесГазом Три», пытаясь использовать свои ионные лучи, чтобы сбить судно. Однако в ходе стычки, сборщики поспешно ретировались в зону Изменений. Соло и Зек продолжали преследование, обходя опасные шторма в Зоне Изменений, и наконец, настигли воришек на древней очистительной фабрике в Мёртвом Глазе.Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen Приземлившись на фабрике, они обнаружили чёрную мемброзию, пищевую субстанцию килликов, производимую в Тёмном улье. Её существование означало, что Тёмный улей выжил. Тем ни менее, пока они обыскивали фабрику, сборщики Тибана сбежали, отключив репульсоры, удерживающие станцию. Джейна и Зекк быстро улетели со станции, прежде, чем та рухнула, однако оба были раздражены тем, что не смогли схватить сборщиков тибанна. Узнав, что Тёмный улей снова появился и попытался атаковать Люка Скайуокера, Соло и Зекк стремились защитить Колонию килликов от вины, но тот факт, что киллики влияли на пиратов и инсектоидные расы при помощи чёрной мемброзии означал, что все их доводы были пропущены мимо ушей. Фактически, невзирая на возобновление их службы в Ордене джедаев, некоторые мастера по-прежнему подозревали их, поскольку Соло и Зекк были по-прежнему Примкнувшими друг к другу и эмоционально связанны с килликами. Им было запрещено помогать в попытках найти местоположение Тёмного улья. Джедаи также узнали, что новые планеты, включая Вотебу, на которые были переселены киллики, были защищены некоего рода нанотехнологиями, атаковавшие всё, что было не родным для планеты в достаточной степени. Роевая война Подозрительные и злопамятные к посторонним, киллики взяли в плен Хана Соло и Люка Скайуокера, обвиняя их в появлении «шипучки» на Вотебу, и Галактический Альянс немедленно взял в кольцо блокады туманность Утегету, где жили киллики. Кип Дюррон пытался собрать спасательную команду, включающую в себя Соло и Зекка. Однако же, это действие не было одобрено мастерами, включая действующим лидером Кораном Хорном. Хорн, Хамнер, и несколько других джедаев появились в ангаре, где должна была собраться спасательная команда, и начался долгий спор по поводу правильности выбранного курса действий. Во время спора, появился Джейсен и, убеждённый Видением Силы, которое он испытал ранее, в том, что чиссы и киллики вновь ввергнут галактику в войну, убедил Джейну и остальных четверых выживших в миссии на Миркр сесть в свои стелс-крестокрылы и попытаться предотвратить войну. Они были обмануты Джейсеном, и атаковали базу чиссов, чтобы начать войну между чиссами и килликами, тогда как Джейсен утверждал, что чиссы готовят внезапную атаку на килликов, чтобы разжечь войну. Его логика была в том, чтобы разжечь конфликт до того, как чиссы соберут достаточно сил, что уменьшит общий эффект от войны. На самом деле Джейсен использовал остальных для своих целей, а чиссы не планировали подобной атаки. Миссия прошла успешно, стелс-крестокрылы уничтожили запасы топлива на базе и использовали глоп-бомбы, чтобы повредить базу чиссов без жертв. Соло пришла в ярость из-за обмана, и поклялась. Что больше никогда не будет летать с Джейсеном. Роевая война началась. Когда Люк Скайуокер созвал всех джедаев на собрание на Оссусе, Соло и Зекк проигнорировали его призыв, вместе с остальными примкнувшими джедаями и остались в Неизведанных Регионах чтобы помочь килликам в войне с чиссами, вспыхнувшей на Тенупе, используя свои стелс-крестокрылы для лучшей эффективности. Чиссы вторглись на Тенупе, высадив тысячи солдат на поверхность планеты. После того, как неразорвавшаяся бомба чиссов упала неподалёку от улья Иесей, Джейна и Зекк попытались изучить её. Однако чиссы отправили команду в десантном корабле, чтобы уничтожить оружие прежде, чем киллики получили бы шанс изучить его. Соло и группа джедаев вступила в бой с десантировавшимися чисскими коммандос. Джейна была удивлена, увидев Джаггеда Фела среди высадившихся чиссов, и на мгновение отвлеклась, увидев его снова. Это замешательство чуть было не оказалось для Джейны фатальным, так как залп лазерной пушки чуть не задел её, но Зекк вовремя оттолкнул её. Затем Джейсен разобрался с десантным кораблём, организовав его крушение, хотя Фел остался жив благодаря осторожному применению Силы Джейсеном, который вывел судно из строя, не уничтожая его. Пока Джедаи сражались с коммандос, Фел выбрался из судна и активировал термальные заряды, уничтожив бомбу. Соло была не довольна действиями своего брата, несмотря на то, что тот спас жизнь Джагу. После этой стычки, Джейна и Зекк решили остаться с килликами, невзирая на то, что Джейсен и остальные ответили на ментальный призыв Скайуокера и отправились на Оссус.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Чиссы вскоре высадили большие силы на Тенупе, в то время как Соло и Зекк ожидали их с большими силами килликов, отданными им в подчинение Талом. Киллики контратаковали, прорыв туннели под десантными кораблями чиссов, также завалив их суда, когда эти туннели обрушились. Во время сражения, Джейна Соло возглавила наземные силы ульев Жуж и Реккер, поддерживаемые с воздуха эскадрильями ульев Квиг и Эбеа, возглавляемые Зекком, в ожесточенных боях в дебрях Тенупе. В ближнем бою, Соло разобралась с тремя чисскими солдатами, ожидавших в засаде, покалечив двух из них и убив третьего. Она попыталась спасти жизни двоих раненых, но они были убеждены, что выжить – значит стать едой для насекомых, и активировали термальные заряды. Джейна вовремя отпрыгнула и вернулась к бою. thumb|left|Джейна на поле боя Роевой войны. В течение следующих недель, Соло участвовала в попытке килликов вести войну на истощение, нападая на чисский десант волна за волной, что стоило килликам огромного количества жизней. Вынужденные действовать по воле Тала, насекомые приносили себя в жертву, штурмуя позиции чиссов, даже когда те провели стратегическую вылазку, вырезав огромное количество килликов. Инсектоиды продолжали напирать, однако, однако обстрел чисской МетаПушки и пехота успешно противостояли огромному числу килликов. Когда появилась чисские боевые корабли «Айрстрайкер», Соло позвала на помощь Зекка и его воздушные войска, но чисские когти с ним, даже не смотря на то, что гигантские киллики из улья Колосолок, атаковали периметр чиссов. Когда Зекк появился, «Айрстрайкеры» быстро разобрались с ними, и Соло усилила осаду. Используя отбрасываемые при помощи телекинеза термальные заряды, Соло смогла отключить щит чиссов по периметру, что позволило килликам нахлынуть на базу чиссов и разрушить её. Чиссы смогли остановить продвижение килликов после того, как отступили за свои генераторы и запустив инсектициды в ряды килликов. Тем ни менее, чиссы были вынуждены снова отступить после того, как их щиты были пробиты огромным колосолоком. Наземная битва зашла в тупик, поскольку массовые потери жизни килликов стали ощутимы. Когда чиссы были отброшены обратно на небольшие группы островов, Соло обнаружила, что надежно укрепившиеся враги превосходят её в огневой мощи. Решив принять более осторожный подход, она попыталась провести разведку собственными силами, только чтобы быть атакованной парой сквибов, которых наняли, чтобы убить её. Она отбилась от их нападения и отступила, её позиция была скомпрометирована чисским снайперам. С помощью улья Моллом, она схватила напавших на неё и допросила, узнав, что цену за её голову назначили Директора сквибов. Она велела наёмникам отказаться от своих планов, угрожая им смертью, если те попытаются убить её ещё раз, а затем отпустила неудачливых убийц, и теперь она могла сконцентрироваться на разборке с чиссами. Увидев, как киллики используют свою примитивную катапультную артиллерию, к ней в голову пришла идея затопить удерживаемые чиссами острова. Недели спустя, Соло вернулась в небеса на своём стелс-крестокрыле во время последнего запланированного килликами налёта на чиссов, которые были затоплены благодаря бомбардировке камнями, из-за которой образовалась платина, перекрывшая реку, что вызвало подъём уровня воды. Увидев входящий в атмосферу флот чиссов, Соло была удивлена их появлением, и ещё более девушка удивилась, получив ментальное предупреждение от своей матери, находившейся в системе, чтобы найти свою дочь. Однако Соло была невозмутимой, зная, что Тал готовит рой килликов, чтобы атаковать чиссов и разбить их на Тенупе. В этот момент, она увидела серьёзно охраняемую группу дефолиаторов и ощутила опасность на этих кораблях. Она попыталась атаковать их, но чисские охранники были бдительны и были готовы принести себя в жертву, лишь бы её торпеды не достигли цели. Джейна и Зекк обнаружили себя в сражении против Фела, хотя Соло и предупредила его о том, что всё ещё любит его, но он должен катапультироваться, чтобы не позволить ей убить себя. Тем ни менее, Фел и чиссы продолжали защищать дефолиаторы. В этот момент, появилась Алема Рар на своём стелс-крестокрыле, чтобы помочь Соло и Зекку, сбив несколько дефолиаторов. Пока Джейна и Зекк служили приманками. Затем Рар исчезла, но Лея, Себатайн и Хан Соло появились на «Тысячелетнем соколе». После того, как сбежали из заключения у чиссов, чтобы помочь Джейне и Зекку. Как оказалось, дефолиаторы несли смертельные паразитные бомбы, которые могли уничтожить всех килликов, и старшие Соло не желали видеть исчезновения насекомых. Однако, невзирая на свои навыки, Соло и Зекк были вынуждены посадить свои покорёженные стелс-крестокрылы и спрятаться во враждебных джунглях Тенупе. Они были спасены «Тысячелетним соколом» из укрытия, в котором скрывались. Оба были отправлены в лазарет, чтобы восстановиться, и были сильно обеспокоены судьбой Джаггеда Фела. Во время своего пребывания на Тенупе, они были защищены от воздействия других ульев из-за своей связи с ульем Таат, также ослабевала и их связь друг с другом, в конечном итоге они практически перестали быть примкнувшими ко времени отъезда из Тенупе. Их тесное знакомство друг с другом в то время, пока они были примкнувшими, означало то, что они сохранили тесную связь друг с другом в Силе. Благодаря этой связи они оставались близки на момент 40 ПБЯ. Оба пошли на многое, чтобы объяснить семье и друзьям, что они просто друзья и партнеры, но семейство Соло видело между ними больше, чем просто дружбу. Вторая галактическая гражданская война (40 – 41 ПБЯ) Возрастающее напряжение В 40 ПБЯ, вспыхнула напряжённость между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллией, угрожая разделить её семью. По долгу службы, Джейсен и Джейна Соло, а также Люк и Мара Джейд Скайуокер приняли сторону Альянса, в то время как старшие Соло приняли точку зрения кореллианцев.Bloodlines С обнаружением незаконной оружейной фабрики на Адумаре, Галактический Альянс провёл карательный военный удар по Кореллии. Соло участвовала в операции в качестве лидера группы «Пурелла», состоящей из товарищей-джедаев Зекка, Колир Хью'лия и Танна Митрика, которым было дано похитить верховного министра Эйдель Саксан из её резиденции в Коронете. Следя за конвоем Эйдель Саксан, Соло, Хью’лия, и Митрик попали в засаду дроидов «ОЮВ» КорБеза. Зекк смог приземлится на крышу транспорта верховного министра, но вместо того, чтобы найти там Саксан, он столкнулся с дроидом-приманкой и был вынужден бежать, так как дроид самоуничтожился. Джейна бросилась на помощь Зекку, достигнув его как раз вовремя, чтобы замедлить его падение при помощи Силы. Вскоре к ней присоединились Хью’лия и Митрик, и вместе они смогли уничтожить оставшихся дроидов. Вместе с раненным Зекком, группа покинула место действий и отправилась в космический порт Бехаре, где они встретились с ещё одной группой, возглавляемой Вейлой. Миссия потерпела двойной крах, так как обе группы попали в засады и упустили свои цели, а кореллианцы были предупреждены об их присутствии, они были вынуждены оставить Тию Закс и по-тихому отступить. Однако в целом операция была частично успешной, поскольку Джейсену и Бену Скайуокеру удалось повредить станцию «Балансир», дав Альянсу достаточно времени для контратаки. Когда Галактический Альянс решил вступить в мирные переговоры с Кореллией в системе Куат, Соло и Зекк сопровождали семейство Соло на станцию «Ториаз». В первую ночь переговоров, станция была атакована группой кореллианских коммандос, находящимися под действием наркотиков, нанятых дядей Джейны, Траканом Сал-Соло и Тёмной леди ситов Люмией, чтобы убить Эйдель Саксан и Гилада Пеллеона. Пеллеон выжил, но Саксан была убита во время нападения. После этого Джейне и Зекку было дано задание, найти Сирона Тавалера, офицера безопасности, исчезнувшего за какое-то время до нападения. Они столкнулись с Веджем Антиллесом и Тайко Селчу у воздушного шлюза, в котором в последний раз видели Тавалера, и заключили сделку, прежде чем приступить к осмотру области. Там, Ведж обнаружил кисточку и как обещал, передал улику Соло. Оставив расследование с кисточкой на Джейсена, Соло и Зекк вернулись к целевой группе на Кореллии, и приняли командование эскадрильей Скайуокера «Опорная точка». Выполнив тренировочные задания с пилотами, Соло переместила эскадрилью и их истребители на форпост на орбите Тралуса, где они с тревогой ждали вступления в бой, начавшегося на планете. Большую часть боя, Соло и другие джедаи оставались в доках Реллидира, пока эскадрилья «Вибромеч» пытался защитить генераторы щита Тралуса от уничтожения. Хотя они и не смогли предотвратить уничтожение щита, Альянс в ответ установил блокаду Кореллии. Раскол между братом и сестрой Поскольку бушевала война, Соло вернулась на службу в Силы обороны Галактического Альянса для того, чтобы подавить повстанцев под лидерством Кореллии. Однако Джейна не одобряла мгновенного продвижения Джейсена до звания полковника, что сделало их отношения ещё более напряжёнными. По-прежнему сохраняя за собой звание подполковника, Соло и её брат повели Разбойную» эскадрилью в битву, однако она ставила под вопрос методы своего брата. Во время блокады Кореллии, Джейсен приказал своей сестре открыть огонь по гражданскому судну, но та отказалась. Как результат, она была лишена своего звания и отстранена от службы. Соло начала замечать тёмное поведение Джейсена, и была первой, кто предложил отдать Бена Скайуокера на обучение другому мастеру, вместо Джейсена. Она также признала, что Джейсен теперь стал чужим в её разговоре со своим дядей Люком Скайуокером. Соло также поставила под сомнения моральные суждения своего брата, и чувствовала, что Джейсен глубоко ранит её в будущем. Вскоре после этого, Джейне и Зекку было дано задание наблюдать за якобы тайным флотом Кореллии, который ещё собирался. Их пробудил из гибернации Силы астромех Соло, засёкший покидающий зону «Тысячелетний сокол» и они проследили за ним до прыжка в гиперпространство, обнаружив, что её родители задали курс к Хейпсу. Соло вернулась из миссии, для доклада адмиралу Неку Бвуа'ту, упомянувшему, что Джейсен начал убивать ботанов, поскольку подозревал и винил их за отравление Мирового мозга. Следуя за блефом Джейны, не рассказавшей о том, что судно было «Соколом», Нек приказал Соло взять Зекка и лететь на Хейпс, чтобы предупредить Тенел Ка о возможной попытке Кореллии помочь в её свержении.Tempest После того, как Зекк вернулся из скопления астероидов Кайрис, Соло и Зекк отправились на Хейпс, где Тенел Ка и Айсолдер рассказали им о том, что родители Джейны замешаны в попытке покушения. Обезумев от этого откровения, Соло была вынуждена выбирать между своей семьёй и своим долгом перед Орденом джедаев. Выбрав последнее, Соло и Зекк взяли на себя задание от Тенел Ка передать приказ о мобилизации её флота сестре Леди Галней на Терефоне. Однако двое были атакованы истребителями «мий'тил», принадлежащих Дуче, которые уничтожили их крестокрылы и оставили обоих в затруднительном положении. Уйдя от «мий’тилов», Джейна и Зекк были спасены Беном Скайуокером в его скиффе. По прибытии недалеко от Хейпса с важной информацией, Соло, Зекк, Бен и ещё один член экипажа сбежали в спасательных капсулах, так как скифф был атакован силами восстания. Спасённые «Тысячелетним соколом», Соло и остальные зашли на борт судна под массивным огнём флагманского корабля Джейсена, «Энакин Соло», под командованием Джейсена. Пока Джейна помогала своему отцу с ремонтом, Бен неожиданно попытался арестовать Хана, дойдя даже до того, что наставил свой световой меч на старшего Соло. Со своей стороны, Соло не имела намерения подстрекать действия по отношению к её родителям, зная, что они не будут пытаться нанести вред Тенел Ка намеренно. Видя действия Бена, Зек решил подойти к нему сзади и смог захватить его руками. Пока он делал это, Зекк случайно был ранен в живот мечом Бена. В скорее после этого, Хан попросил свою дочь покинуть «Сокол» вместе с Беном и серьезно раненым Зекком, сказав свои прощальные слова семье, прежде чем они выбросились в спасательных капсулах «Сокола». Немного позже, они были спасены хейпанскими суднами и воссоединились с остальными на Хейпсе. По возвращении в Новый Храм джедаев на Корусанте, Джейна неожиданно столкнулась с Джаггедом Фелом. После напряжённого воссоединения, Соло была объединена в команду Люком Скайуокером с Фелом и Зекком, чтобы отследить невменяемую тёмную джедай Алему Рар, которая также выжила в Роевой войне. Это партнёрство было возглавлено Джаггедом Фелом, с неохотного согласия Соло. Джейна обнаружила себя сильно раздражённой перепалками между Джагом и Зекком, как предполагается, из-за интереса обоих к её персоне. Встретившись со своими родителями и несколькими на борту «Искателя приключений», троица помогла расставить ловушку на Рар, которая пыталась убить родителей Соло. Не смотря на то, что та была ранена Фелом, тви’лека смогла сбежать.Exile Охота на Алему Рар thumb|220px|Джейна Соло со своим световым мечом. Джейна позже признала, что использует её противоречивые эмоции к Зекку и Фелу, чтобы заблокировать свои эмоции и мысли о Джейсене. Она считала что семья, И не только Мара Джейд Скайуокер, должны преследовать Люмию. Соло охотилась на Люмию с Джейд Скайуокер, но позже оставила Мару после того, как та сказала, что хочет разобраться с Люмией в одиночку и велела Джейне продолжить охоту на Рар. Почувствовав смерть Мары через Силу, Джейна была первой, кто поспешил на помощь своему дяде. Когда Люк спросил её о том, с кем она хочет быть, с Джагом или Зекком, Соло ответила, что она покончила с ними обоими, и что нужен Меч джедаев.Sacrifice Джейна Соло не присутствовала на похоронах своей тёти, поскольку она вместе с Зекком и Фелом охотилась на Рар, которая получила Медитационную сферу ситов от Люмии. Джейна неоднократно информировала обоих мужчин, что она не заинтересована в них, желая посвятить себя преследованию Рар, которую подозревали в убийстве Мары Джейд Скайуокер. Они преследовали Алему до Академии джедаев на Оссусе, где Соло обнаружила большие проблемы, с которыми нужно разобраться, благодаря Джейсену. Зекк оставался скрытым с их кораблём, пока Джейна и Джаг отправились в академию на расследование и информировать Кэма и Тионну Солусар. Однако пока большинство старших мастеров и рыцарей были на похоронах, Джейсен, который теперь выбрал ситское имя Дарт Кейдус, послал батальон Гвардии Галактического Альянса, чтобы окружить академию и эффективно удерживать там всех в заложниках.Inferno Явившись там, Соло обнаружила эмоционально нестабильного майора Салла Серпу в качестве командующего контингентом ГГА, который разоружил её и Фела. Соло предпочла бы вступить с ним в бой, но она знала, что жизни юных учеников джедаев были поставлены на карту, и по этому, подчинилась. Незадолго после этого в световых годах отсюда, Люк Скайуокер открыто порвал с Кейдусом, покинув Галактический Альянс. В ответ на это, Кейдус приказал убить джедаев в академии. ГГАшники попытались усыпить Соло при помощи кома газа, прежде чем убить, но она проснулась, очистив своё тело от газа при помощи Силы, и предупредила остальных. Пока Тионна и Кэм пытались сразиться с майором Серпа безоружными, Соло и Фел взяли на себя группы снайперов, однако не успели разобраться с ними, прежде чем те почти убили Кэма Солусара и Серпа изуродовал Тионну. Соло пошла на штурм, чтобы спасти юных учеников, которых собрали в одной зоне ГГАшники. Пока будущие юные джедаи поднимали восстание, Соло сразилась с Серпой, взявшего в заложники подростка, чтобы остановить Джейну от его убийства. Однако очень вовремя появился Зекк из своего укрытия и отсёк руку Серпе. Тем временем, джедаи одолели гвардейцев, хотя и ценой многих юных жизней. После этого, Джейна встретилась со своим дядей Люком Скайуокером на Кашиике, где он и её родители убедили вуки сопротивляться Кейдусу, который вскоре объявился на борту «Энакина Соло». Когда Кейдус, которого Джейна больше не считала своей семьёй, начал бомбардировку Кашиика, Соло и Скайуокер были среди ударной группы Стелс-крестокрылов, оказавшей сопротивление Пятому флоту. Когда Скайуокер совершал одиночный рейд на «Энакин Соло» с бомбами-тенями в надежде убить Джейсена, Соло обеспечивала ему прикрытие. Однако Кейдус также вступил в бой на Стелс-крестокрыле, пытаясь убить своего дядю, маневрируя так, что любой из выстрелов Джейны попадал по истребителю Скайуокера. На последнем из таких проходов, лазеры Соло подбили заднюю часть Фюзеляжа Стелс-Крестокрыла Люка, разнеся его на кусочки. В ужасе, Джейна вернулась на Кашиик со знанием того, что она убила своего дядю. Однако Скайуокер подделал свою смерть, чтобы обезвредить «Энакин Соло» и спасти своего сына от Кейдуса, который держал Бена в заложниках на борту звёздного Разрушителя. Когда Люк вернулся с Беном, флоты Конфедерации и Хейпса сражались с Пятым флотом, пока те не отступили, и Соло последовала за своим дядей и остальными джедаями, отказавшись принять чью-либо сторону в конфликте. Однако Джейна и Лея обе пообещали Люку Скайуокеру, что они жестоко поколотят его, если он ещё раз так напугает их, подделав свою смерть. Выковывая меч После устроенной Кейдусом бомбардировки Кашиика, Соло, Фел, и Зекк помогали родителям Джейны бороться с вспыхнувшими лесными пожарами. Во время выполнения этой работы, Соло и остальные были атакованы, казалось бы, Рар. Они одолели Рар, но позже не смогли найти каких-либо следов её присутствия. После чего они сделали вывод, что нападавшим был просто Фантом Силы, контролируемый Рар. Во время своего пребывания на Кашиике, Джейна Соло была одержима тренировками в качестве Меча джедаев, но Джаггед Фел заставил её взглянуть на вещи иначе, сказав, что она стала отличным Мечом, но становится ужасным джедаем. Фел победил Соло в спарринге с использованием мандалорских дробильных перчаток и пластин брони из бескара, которые Боба Фетт послал Хану Соло, рассердив младшую Соло. В расстройстве, она использовала Силу, чтобы швырнуть Фела в дерево. Если бы не надетые на нём доспехи, Джаг бы погиб, что испугало Джейну и заставило её остыть. Фел также сказал, что Соло готовится так, как если бы она собиралась сражаться с тем, кто сражается как джедай. Он сказал, что Рар или Кейдус не будут делать этого. Поэтому, он продемонстрировал, как оппонент будет использовать обман, чтобы победить её. Хотя она была по-прежнему не довольна, Соло увидела его доводы. Её следующей важной миссией после окончания тренировок на Кашиике стало путешествие со своими родителями на яхте «Командир любви», пытаясь посадить отслеживающее устройство на «Энакин Соло» и начать информационный рейд на шаттл Кейдуса. Соло и её отец, вместе с Зекком и Фелом, проникли на судно, пока Лея пыталась вести переговоры со своим сыном. Пробиваясь сквозь охрану на звёздном Ррзрушителе, четвёрка смогла пробиться на шатлл Кейдуса, размещая свои отслеживающие устройства. Их миссия была завершена, пока диверсанты ждали возвращения Леи. К тому времени, «Энакин Соло» был в центре сражения. Дождавшись, пока Люк Скайуокер и другие джедаи успешно отвлекли Кейдуса, все пятеро ушли. Вместе с Зекком, своими родителями, и Фелом, Соло вернулась к охоте на Алему Рар. С посланным организацией Тэлона Каррде местоположением астероида, на котором вероятнее всего скрывалась Рар, Соло, её родители, Фел, и Зекк отправились на противостояние с невменяемой тёмной джедайкой. Фел, Зекк, и Соло посадили свои судна на астероиде и приступили к охоте, сражаясь с фантомными майноками, что иногда были похожи на вторгнувшихся. Соло сначала разделилась с Фелом, пустившемся в погоню, чтобы отвлечь их преследователей, и затем с Зекком, когда один из джедаев попытался разобраться с Медитационной сферой ситов Рар. Сражаясь с Рар, Соло преследовала тви’леку и вступила с ней в дуэль, но произведённый группой наёмников взрыв на астероиде вызвал разгерметизацию. В этот момент Фел вновь столкнулся с ней, поскольку фантомные майноки исчезли, так как Зекк настиг Медитационную сферу. Зная, что он мог выжить в вакууме дольше Джейны, благодаря своему подходящему костюму, Фел сказал ей уходить, пока сам он разберётся с Рар. Джейна неохотно согласилась и помогла Зеку вернуться к своим истребителям, а затем на «Тысячелетний сокол». Встретившись снова с Фелом, который убил Рар и едва спасся с уничтожившегося астероида, Джейна и остальные вернулись на секретную базу джедаев на Эндоре. После этого Соло участвовала в миссии по освобождению Тенел Ка и её общей с Джейсеном дочери Алланы из-под контроля Дарта Кейдуса. Летя в составе эскадрильи «Распутник» в качестве Распутника Девять (её старый позывной из эскадрильи «Солнца-близнецы»), Соло летела с остальными и создала отвлекающий манёвр, что позволило шаттлу «Утренняя звезда» приземлится на борту «Энакина Соло» с командой, состоящей из Люка и Бена Скайуокеров, Леи Органы Соло, Хана Соло и Сабы Себатайн, намеревающихся спасти Алану. И вновь, Кореллианская система была озарена войной, когда «Ракхели» остались возле станции «Балансир» после сопровождения второго шаттла, на этот раз с Кипом Дюрроном и доктором Товалом Сейя на борту, намеревающимися отключить станцию. Какое-то время, «Распутники» вели бой с истребителями Галактического Альянса, включая Разбойную эскадрилью, и были вынуждены убивать других пилотов в порядке самозащиты, невзирая на то, что не имели большого желания делать это. Однако они получили передышку, когда силы Конфедерации также прибыли, чтобы заняться силами Галактического Альянса. После того, как команда на борту «Энакина Соло» забрала Аллану и была забрана на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола» Джагом Фелом и Кайлом Катарном, Соло и остальные «Распутники» прикрывали «Сокол», пока тот вышел из поля боя и прыгнул в гиперпространство, чтобы позже встретиться с Дюрроном и Сейей. Конечным результатом битвы стало уничтожение станции «Балансир», благодаря саботажу Дюррона и Сейи, но флот Конфедерации также понёс тяжёлые потери от оперативной группы, сопровождающий звёздный разрушитель. Обучение у Бобы Фетта приблизительно в то время, когда он обучал Джейну.]] Вдохновлённая «подарком» посланным Бобой Феттом её отцу и словами Джаггеда Фела, Джейна Соло отправилась на поиски Фетта, в надежде заручиться его помощью охоте на Кейдуса и научиться у него тем навыкам, которые могут ей понадобиться в сражении со своим братом-близнецом. Прежде чем уйти, она была вместе с Леей. Когда её кузен Бен признался, что расследует роль Кейдуса в смерти Мары Джейд Скайуокер. Прибыв на Мандалор в крестокрыле, Соло обнаружила себя в сражении с серьёзно вооружённой группой мандалорцев, и он была сопровождена для встречи с Бобой Феттом в спокойной обстановке, в деревенскую кантину, служившую резиденцией мандалорского правительства, всё давало знать о традиционной ненависти мандалорцев к джедаям. Фетт согласился обучить её, но пообещал быть жёстким учителем. Находясь в кантине, она встретила двух чувствительных к Силе мандалорцев, Готаба и Венку, но имела мало возможностей поговорить с ними.Revelation'' В её первом уроке, Фетт начал дуэль со световым мечом Соло, только чтобы расслабиться и обсудить сильные стороны Кейдуса, пока остальные мандалорцы собирались, чтобы посмотреть на дуэль. Её защита ослабла, Фетт нанёс сильный удар по её животу, полностью застав врасплох и унизив Джейну. Это не должно было быть её единственным поражением от рук воинов. Существовала значительная напряжённость между Соло и Феттом, но она с этим смирилась, поставив превыше задачу отыскать способ победить Кейдуса. Другой мандалорец, Горан Бевиин, также вложил свой вклад в её обучение, и победил Соло в поединке на бескадных мечах. Бевиин научил Джейну, как важно быть в состоянии вести тотальную войну, и сражению на «всё, или ничего» с единственным оппонентом. Однако Бевиин также позволил Джейне остаться на его ферме, где та познакомилась с Миртой Гев, внучкой Фетта, которая, в конечном счете, стала рассматривать её как товарища по оружию. Джейна поняла, что суровая дикость мандалорцев контрастирует с семейными узами, которые, казалось, были между ними. Даже когда она обучалась у Фетта, ей было необходимо помогать с механикой и выполнять другую довольно чёрную работу по поддержанию мандалорского общества, и, выполняя эту работу, изучать мандалорскую культуру и личную историю Бобы Фетта. Фетт лично сказал ей, что приберёг задачу разобраться с Кейдусом именно для неё, поскольку по вине Скайуокеров и Соло ситу было позволено нанести такой ущерб. В дополнение к её стандартному обучению, Соло сопровождала Фетта и других мандалорцев на Фондор, послужив в качестве наёмных сил, сопровождающих Нерегулярный флот Мау адмирала Натаси Даалы. После того, как Гилад Пеллеон был убит новой ученицей-ситом Кейдуса, Тахири Вейлой, на борту своего флагмана «Кровавый плавник», Соло и мандалорцы высадились на борт звёздного разрушителя, поскольку Джейна ожидала, что Кейдус придёт спасать свою новую ученицу. Мандалорцы штурмовали «Плавник», убив всех оказавших сопротивление имперцев и также разобравшись с моффами-отступниками, решивших захватить власть после смерти Пелеона и помочь Кейдусу. Соло и Гев преследовали Вейлу до спасательных капсул. Гев вступила в ближний бой с Вейлой, использовав вибролезвие, чтобы повредить бедренную артерию Тахири, пока Джейна сдерживала имперцев. Однако объявился Кейдус и начал душить Гев при помощи Силы. Пока Соло не разорвала его хватку, что позволило ситу и его ученице ретироваться. Невзирая на то, что Лорд ситов был несколько раз ранен группой мандалорцев, он и Вейла смогли уйти, чтобы перегруппироваться и укрепить силы на Корусанте. После сражения, Джейна вернулась на Мандалор, чтобы продолжить свои тренировки. Она также была посвящена в тайну, что жена Фетта, Синтас Вел, долгое время считавшаяся мёртвой, на самом деле жива и была недавно разморожена из карбонита. Соло навестила Вел, и предположила, что джедай-целитель возможно смог бы вылечить некоторые ментальные повреждения, которые Вел получила, находясь в заморозке. Она почувствовала, что один из чувствительных к Силе мандалорцев, Готаб, имеет навыки в искусстве исцеления, и убедила его применить терапию с Силой на Вел. Соло участвовала в двухчасовом процессе, передав значительную часть своей Силы Готабу, и Вел получила гораздо более полное выздоровление. В это время, Джейна увидела презентацию Бена Скайуокера доказательства того, что Джейсен Соло убил Мару Джейд Скайуокер, через голокомм, что только укрепило её решимость найти способ покончить с Кейдусом. Проведя месяц в тренировках у Бобы Фетта, Соло, всё больше осознав склонность мандалорцев к принятию чужаков в свою культуру, была приглашена на свадьбу Мирты Гев. Там, на радость мандалорцев, она открыла множество бутылок эля при помощи Силы одновременно. Узнав грязную историю своей семьи незадолго до свадьбы, Гев подошла к Джейне практически в слезах, и рассказала о том, что узнала. Соло постаралась сделать всё, что смогла, чтобы успокоить её страхи и воодушевить её наслаждаться днём. В то время, как Бевиин, Гев, и некоторые другие мандалорцы больше не считали её угрозой и абсолютно чужой, сам Фетт оставался бескомпромиссным и безжалостным, как всегда, и Соло услышала разговор между ним и Натаси Даалой на борту «Кровавого плавника» о взаимном желании обоих избавиться как от джедаев, так и от ситов. Тренировки Фета развили в Соло способность вести тотальную войну в одиночку, и она научилась не проявлять ни сострадания, ни слабости перед ним, или Бевиином, который, в частности, сообщил ей, что противостояние между ней и Кейдусом должно произойти, поскольку она единственная, кто готов сделать необходимое, чтобы убить сита, однако Джейна предпочитала схватить его. Кроме того, в дискуссии с бывшим джедаем-мандалорцем Готабом, Соло также пришла к осознанию того, что поскольку Кейдус потерял всё, что было важно в его жизни, теперь его ведёт единственное, за что тому остаётся держаться, его злость и ненависть. Как результат, Собственная ненависть Джейны к своему брату-близнецу заменилась жалостью, и укрепила её желание одолеть сита, чтобы закончить его жалкое существование. Позже, она помогала Фету и мандалорцам защищать астероидное поле Роше от имперских сил, объединившихся с Кейдусом, хотя осталось напряженность между ней и Феттом, и Соло решила не рассказывать о том, что она знала о его разговоре с Даалой. Сражение окончилось захватом астероидного поля силами Осколка, после небольшой стычки с группой штурмовиков, Соло было приказано Atnnjv уходить в мандалорском истребителе «Бес'улик», который также сказал, что она готова встретится с Кейдусом.Invincible Конец Кейдуса Джейна Соло вернулась на временную базу джедаев на Шеду-Маад, где она воссоединилась со своими родителями и товарищами джедаями. Там, на встрече с Советом мастеров, где также присутствовали её родители и Джаггед Фел, Соло предложила, что она будет той, кто пойдёт и убьёт Кейдуса. К её удивлению, мастера согласились, убедившись, что она готова убить Кейдуса, и что её действия продиктованы чувством необходимости и справедливости, не местью. Со своей стороны, Люк Скайуокер объяснил, что он не может убить Кейдуса сам, хотя он и хотел, так как он слишком легко поддастся своему личному желанию мести за смерть своей жены. В место этого, Скайуокер видел в видениях Кейдуса. Что тёмный лорд ситов видит в Скайуокере единственное препятствие на пути к своей цели. Более того, Хан и Лея согласились сопровождать свою дочь на Корусант в миссии по преследованию Кейдуса, вместе с Беном Скайуокером. thumb|left|265px|Джейна сражается со своим братом. Соло и её мать осторожно последовали за Беном к площади Монументов, пока тот встречался с одним из своих местных контактов, Лоном Шеву, капитаном в Гвардии Галактического Альянса. Однако, за Шеву следили агенты Кейдуса, включая и его ученицу Тахири Вейлу. После того, как Шеву был схвачен, Бен сбежал от обоих Соло, пытаясь не дать их обнаружить. Но Лея и Джейна всё равно попытались преследовать его, после того, как тот был схвачен Вейлой, но они были вынуждены прекратить погоню, так как Вейла вела их прямо в очевидную ловушку, где их бы также схватили. С тяжёлым сердцем, они вернулись на своё судно и отправились обратно на Шеду-Маад, чтобы сообщить Люку Скайуокеру, что они потеряли его сына. Когда они сообщили ему эту новость, Скайуокер сказал им, что он предвидел возможность этого, и всё равно позволил этому случиться, ради успешного устранения Кейдуса. Однако Бен позже сбежал, и сообщил, что Кейдус находится в системе Роше на Никеле-Один. В этой связи, Люк Скайуокер и Орден джедаев начали атаку на систему со своими Стелс-крестокрылами и новыми канонерками 24r «Скипрей». Со своей стороны, Соло была одета в десантный скафандр и была отвезена на поле боя канонерками, экипаж которого составляли её родители, Люк Скайуокер, R2-D2, C-3PO и Саба Себатайн. Когда джедаи начали атаку, также появились мандалорцы Бобы Фета и начали атаковать силы оккупантов, поскольку Фетт дал слово верпинам, что они вернуться. Джедаи позволили силам Фетта взять на себя всю тяжесть борьбы с огнём противника, и Соло была приземлилась на Никеле-один. Прежде, чем приземлиться, она уничтожила пару истребителей «Звёздный охотник», атаковавших канонерку её родителей, равно как разобралась с противоистребительными пушками, но была огорчена зрелищем того, как мандалорский десант подрывается на группе мин, не успев приземлиться. Соло быстро приземлилась в ангаре и разобралась с охраной, прежде чем позволить выжившим мандалорцам, включая Мирту Гев, приземлиться там. Гев настояла на том, что она и её группа пойдут за моффами и потребовала, чтобы Соло пошла с ними, только для того, чтобы помочь им разобраться с Кейдусом. С помощью систем наблюдения Никеля-Один, которую взломал Боба Фетт, группа мандалорцев быстро обнаружила моффов и атаковала, несмотря на возражения Соло, поскольку джедаи по-прежнему не знали, где находится Кейдус. thumb|Дуэль против брата Мандалорцы атаковали моффов и их телохранителей, но Кейдус вмешался прежде, чем они смогли расправиться с телохранителями, обратив ход сражения против мандалорцев. Кейдус лично расправился с несколькими мандалорцами, в то время как Соло пыталась застрелить его из снайперской винтовки, однако она смогла только ранить его в плечо. Когда он расправился с последним коммандос, Джейна спрыгнула вниз из своего укрытия, чтобы сразиться с ним. Между братом и сестрой завязалась дуэль, и Соло получила несколько ранений, включая травму головы, однако она смогла отрубить Кейдусу руку. Кроме того, благодаря усилиям Скайуокера, Кейдус верил в то, что она и есть Люк Скайуокер. Тем ни менее, ход дуэли поворачивался не в её пользу и она, скрепя сердце, решила уйти, сбежав на канонерку, где ждали её родители, Фел и Скайуокер. Она почти бредила, бормоча глупости, когда её привели на борт корабля, из-за ранения головы. Забрав Соло, силы джедаев вернулись на Шеду-Маад для перегруппировки. Соло отдохнула за это время, хотя она также продолжила тренироваться в рукопашном бою, и Люк Скайуокер научил её технике уязвимых точек, чье использование Кейдусом на мандалорцах, девушка наблюдала. Вскоре после этого, Скайуокер распознал, что она была помечена кровавым следом по технике ночных сестёр, благодаря которой Кейдус смог засечь её местоположение при помощи Силы и брызнувшей на Джейну крови её брата. Осознав, что их безопасное убежище было обнаружено, Скайуокер приготовил джедаев для последней обороны и финального нападения на Кейдуса. Джедаи получили подкрепление в виде прибывшего хейпанского флота Тенел Ка, однако королева-мать сообщила джедаям, что принц Айсолдер был схвачен Кейдусом. Поскольку она была помечена кровавым следом, Соло летела в качестве ведомого Зекка в Стелс-крестокрыле, заманив Кейдуса и его флот в Барьерном Тумане неподалёку от Шеду-Маад. Как только они подошли достаточно близко, Скайуокер и его силы атаковали флот в качестве отвлекающего манёвра, в то время как Джейна и Зекк атаковали «Энакин Соло». Они сильно пострадали от заградительного огня при первом заходе, но после того, как Стелс-крестокрыл отвлёк вражеский огонь на себя, Соло и Зекк совершили свой налёт на звёздный разрушитель. Оба их истребителя были сбиты, и Джейна была вынуждена катапультироваться, однако она успешно приземлилась на борту «Энакина Соло» и быстро проложила свой путь внутрь. Поскольку рейд джедаев с целью освободить Айсолдера был отменён, Соло отправилась в блок задержания и, хотя она не нашла хейпанского принца, она обнаружила Мирту Гев, пережившую битву при Роше, хотя и в качестве заключённого с повреждённым позвоночником. Кейдус пытал её, но она по-прежнему оставалась дерзкой. Они обе понимали, что Соло не сможет освободить свою соратницу в данный момент, так как Кейдус всё ещё убегал, и Джейна отключила ограничители, дала Гев бластерную винтовку, и продолжила погоню. Она нашла Кейдуса в отсеке для кремирования тел «Энакина Соло», пытающегося избавиться от тела Айсолдера, после того, как убил его. Соло застала его врасплох, ранив его в живот, но Кейдус, похоже не испытывал трудностей из-за ранения. Близнецы сражались, оба без стеснения используя способности Силы и безоружные боевые приёмы, чтобы расправиться с оппонентом, пока боролись за преимущество. В ходе дуэли, Кейдус сказал Джейне, что должен предупредить Тенел Ка о нановирусе, нацеленном на неё и Аллану. Соло сочла это за ловушку и безжалостно атаковала его, больше не заботясь о своём выживании, если она сможет покончить с угрозой ситов. Их световые мечи, наконец, скрестились друг с другом, когда Кейдус полоснул её по животу, в то время как она рассекла его пяточное сухожилие. Только с одной рукой и только одной здоровой ногой, Кейдус уже не мог предотвратить свою смерть. Хотя он мог бы закончить поединок ничьей, он умер бы в любом случае, и Кейдус прекратил сражаться, погасив свой световой меч, и потянулся в Силе, отдав свою жизнь, чтобы предупредить Тенел Ка. К тому времени, Соло уже рассекла его торс и сердце, убив своего брата. Она ощутила смерть Джейсена через их связь близнецов, не Кейдуса. Затем Джейна со слезами на глазах обняла мёртвое тело и просила прощения у своей семьи. Затем её забрал Джаггед Фел, появившийся с большой группой джедаев на борту «Энакина Соло», чтобы захватить моффов и закончить битву. Прежде чем позволить себя унести, Соло сообщила Фелу о статусе Гев. Её родители также появились на поле боя, обнаружив свою дочь, обнимающую тело своего брата, которого она только что убила. Соло забрали с «Энакина Соло» в медицинский отсек на Хейпанском боевом драконе, чтобы та могла восстановиться от полученных во время дуэли ранений. Её родители пришли навестить её и сообщили об окончании войны, а адмирал Даала была выбрана новой Главой государства, после успешного завершения Люком Скайуокером крупной битвы и смерти Кейдуса. Джейна также узнала, что Джаггед Фел был избран управлять Советом моффов, заменив убитого гранд адмирала Гиларда Пеллеона. Хотя Тенел Ка пережила атаку нановируса, Аллана была объявлена мёртвой. Однако, её родители представили Джейне «Амелию» (на самом деле Аллану), которую они удочерили по просьбе Тенел Ка, чтобы девочка была в безопасности и продолжала обучаться путям джедаев. Впоследствии, Соло подумала, что возможно Джейсен достиг своей цели, что он принёс мир в галактику, пожертвовав своим именем и жизнью ради этого. Собирая осколки (43 ПБЯ – ) Угрозы стабильности В 43.5 ПБЯ Джейна Соло присутствовала, когда «Гилад Пеллеон» появился над Корусантом, как часть Имперского присутствия на Объединительном саммите. Она была на борту дипломатического шаттла, сопровождая делегацию Галактического Альянса, но, несмотря на то, что имперский Глава государства Джаггед Фел был очень занят дипломатическими вопросами, она смогла провести немного времени с ним. Он обсуждал с ней возможность создания некоего рода присутствия джедаев в Империи, по ряду причин, но Соло не хотелось поддерживать его идею. Позже Соло также присутствовала на саммите на высшем уровне, проходящим на Корусанте с участием Фела, и также присутствовала вскоре после того, как Люк Скайуокер был взят под стражу персоналом Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса. Хотя она и вскипела, когда Скайуокер был арестован за преступную халатность, приведшую к падению Джейсена, старший джедай принял свою учесть тихо и без протестов, и Соло также не сделала ни одного враждебного шага. Скайуокер позже был освобождён под подписку о невыезде, но все джедаи понимали, что общественное мнение сейчас склоняется не в их пользу. После того, как юный джедай Вэлин Хорн, казалось бы, впал в безумие, был помещён под охрану, а затем сбежал из Храма джедаев, Соло участвовала в его преследовании. Она была объединена в пару с мастером Кайлом Катарном для этой миссии, и следовала за Хорном, который украл крестокрыл, в аэроспидере. В один момент, Хорн был вынужден катапультироваться из своего истребителя и приземлиться на другое судно, в котором находились охотники за головами. Соло настигла его, приземлившись поблизости от Хорна, который бежал, увидев её. Соло попыталась преследовать джедая, но была сбита выстрелом оружия охотника-куаррена Дидала Низа, захватившего её в эллектрофицированную сеть. Это стало причиной того, что она потеряла баланс и начала падать, но её подхватил мастер Катарн, освободивший её от сети. Охотники за головами открыли по ним огонь, но мать Соло прикрыла их огнём счетверённых лазеров «Тысячелетнего сокола». В конечном итоге, Хорн был схвачен Люком Скайуокером. thumb|170px|Джейна Однако инцидент лишь ухудшил общественное мнение против джедаев. В то время как Джейну, по её же просьбе, назначили официальным представителем джедаев в Галактической Империи, Соло была освистана и забросана оскорблениями. После того, как Галактический Альянс и Люк Скайуокер договорились о сделке, согласно которой Скайуокер будет изгнан на десять лет, пока не сможет доказать, что знает, как Джейсен пал. Соло присутствовала, когда он был сослан, а затем на первом заседании под председательством временного гранд-мастера Кента Хамнера. Хамнер сообщил джедаям, что отныне их будут сопровождать правительственные наблюдатели, идея, к которой Джейна не испытывала особой любви. Она разозлилась ещё больше. Узнав, что её наблюдателем будет Даб Хэнтак, старый знакомый со времён Войны с юужань-вонгами, который также имел сходство с её братом Энакином. Соло пожаловалась на своего наблюдателя Хамнеру, который посоветовал её обсудить сей вопрос с Галактическим Альянсом, в то же время, спросив джедая о местонахождении её родителей; Соло уклонилась от его вопросов. В этот же период, ей также поручили наблюдать за Низом и другими охотниками за головами, которые преследовали Вэлина Хорна, а также возможность улизнуть, чтобы провести ещё немного времени с Фелом, который ещё раз попытался убедить её открыть школу джедаев в Империи. Она отказала ему и на этот раз, сказав ему, что служить в качестве Меча джедаев это её ответственность. Пока она была с Фелом, она также навестила Тахири Вейлу, которая жила одна, вдали от джедаев, и спросила её о Джейсене, хотя Вейла мало что смогла рассказать. Джейна Соло присутствовала, когда Вэлин Хорн повернулся против Галактического Альянса, а затем на судебном заседании, на котором было объявлено, что он будет заморожен в карбоните, что она также не восприняла хорошо. Не желая быть скованной наблюдателями Галактического Альянса, она собрала группу людей в неформальную организацию под названием «Тёмное слияние», включая маленькую джедай Текли, бывшую агента разведки и няню Соло Винтер Селчу, Фела, и Вейлу. Их задачей было следить за ещё одним джедаем-отступником, Сеффом Хеллином, который также был замечен неподалёку от Храма и, как предполагалось, находился в том же состоянии, что и Хорн. Однажды ночью, Текли нашла Джейну и сообщила, что Хеллин был замечен при попытке проникнуть в Исправительное учреждение имени Арманда Айсарда, в котором держали Хорна. С этого момента, члены «Тёмного слияния» постоянно наблюдали за Хеллином. В одном случае, Соло была почти застукана с поличным своим наблюдателем, Хэнтаком, на том, что выскользнула тайком из Храма, но Фел сделал вид, что был с ней, когда она отвечала по комлинку, и Хантак отступил. Позже, когда Хеллин готовился проникнуть в тюрьму через тоннель, Соло, сопровождаемая Хэнтаком, взяла спидер в ближайшем парке, чтобы оказать помощь. Успешно сбежав от Хэнтака, она смогла помочь в поимке Хеллина, после того, как Вейла, Фел и Селчу их прикрыли. Преследуя убегающего Хеллина, Соло вновь столкнулась с охотниками за головами, с которыми они уже ранее встречались, включая Низа, который поймал Хеллина в сеть из своего оружия. Однако Соло прорезала брешь в сети, позволив Хеллину упасть на землю, а также дать возможность джедаям захватить его. После этого, команда «Тёмного слияния» смогла ускользнуть от преследователей и вернуться в Храм незамеченными, приведя Хеллина в бессознательном состоянии с собой. Хотя делегация Галактического Альянса, возглавляемая капитаном Ориком Харфардом, появилась на следующий день, Мастер Хамнер отрицал, что знает о местонахождении Хеллина, поскольку Соло держала свою организацию в секрете от мастеров. Однако, о ней, в конечном итоге, узнала мастер мон-каламари Силгал, которая спорила с Соло и настояла на том, чтобы остальные участники «Тёмного слияния» с этого момента, включали её в свои планы, с чем Соло согласилась. Бой Поскольку Соло и Фел открыто продолжали свои отношения, пара стала всё чаще подвергаться преследованиям со стороны прессы, в особенности журналистом Джависом Тирром. Это также означало, что деятельность Соло в «Тёмном слиянии» стала затруднена, в связи с необходимостью сохранять инкогнито. Однако наблюдатели от Галактического Альянса были отозваны, благодаря судебному иску адвоката-тви’лека Навары Вена, Тирр постоянно разглагольствовал с Соло.Omen Джейна Соло, вместе со своей матерью, приняла участие в Совете мастеров в скорее после того, как джедай Джизелла Хорн была поражена той же болезнью, что и Вэлин Хорн и Хеллин. Джейна не была рада новости о том, что Джизелла была схвачена Галактическим Альянсом и заморожена в карбоните, но она мало что могла сделать. Впоследствии, Соло отвела своих родителей в Исправительный центр Храма джедаев, где «Тёмное слияние» укрывало Хеллина, который всё ещё бредил. Для того, чтобы избежать проверки, Соло и Фел использовали романтическое свидание в роскошном ресторане «Башня Индиго», в качестве предлога, чтобы вступить в контакт с Хеллином и дальше наблюдать за ним. В один вечер, Соло проявила фантазию, чтобы организовать встречу с Фелом, только для того, чтобы использовать двойников, которых они оставили в частной комнате ресторана. В той же манере, они смогли ускользнуть от Тирра. Однако, настойчивый журналист, в конечном итоге, догнал их и придал огласке историю после ссоры на Корусантской выставке и обмене домашнего скота. Соло была здесь, вместе с Ханом, Леей, Алланой, и двумя другими джедаями, Натуой Ван и Раддом Минкером, с целью купить питомца для Алланы. Пока они были там, Ван испытала то же безумие, что и младший Хорн и Хеллин, захватив центр управления, открыв все клетки с животными, что привело к столпотворению. Соло усмирила некоторых из животных, а затем приступила к поискам Ван. Встретив Тирра, Джейна заставила его назвать местонахождение Ван. Действуя вместе с Раддом и Леей, Соло смогла поймать Ван и вернуть её обратно в Храм джедаев. Тем ни менее, Тирр придал огласке то, что она скрывала Хеллина вскоре после этого, так как он благополучно проследил за Соло. Это привело к яростной конфронтации между Хамнером и Даалой. Соло присутствовала на той встрече, также как присутствовали на ней Хан и Лея. Конечным результатам было заключение Джейны в Храме джедаев на две недели, и её вынужденные публичные извинения за свою роль, а также её интервью любым репортёрам по выбору Даалы. Её наказание также включало день ручного труда, за что Джейна взялась с упорством, зная, что джедаям, по крайней мере, удалось спасти Хеллина и Ван. После дня тяжёлой работы, Соло была публично униженная и уставшая. Она вернулась в свои апартаменты и обнаружила там Фела с роскошным ужином. Он утешил её во время еды, сопереживая её трудностям и, в заключении, Джаггед сделал Джейне предложение. Сначала, она была поражена, но затем, кинулась в ответ в его объятья. В то время как её отношения с Фелом были на высоте, отношения между Орденом джедаев и правительством Даалы продолжали ухудшаться. Когда Соло попыталась связаться с Тахири Вейлой, то не получила ответа. Она отправила рыцарей джедаев Якель Саав'ету и Базеля Варва на расследование, но они не смогли найти бывшую джедай. Соло была ещё более взволнована возможностью того, что Саав’ету и Варв подвержены тому же психологическому недугу, поскольку провели много времени в Убежище во время Юужань-вонгской войны. В связи с этим, она и Фел были готовы перехватить обоих джедаев, когда тех поразило безумие. В то время как родители Соло смогли применить транквилизатор на Саав’ету, поначалу податливого Варва оказалось труднее схватить, поскольку он ударил её. Тем ни менее, они вернули обеих жертв в Храм джедаев, но не раньше, чем появился отряд Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса, и попытались задержать обоих, Саав’ету и Варва. Джедаи удерживали силы Альянса за пределами Храма, и Соло попыталась выбраться вместе с Фелом в его лимузине. В то время как лидер отряда Альянса, капитан Атар первоначально настоял на том, что Соло должна быть арестована, Фел напомнил ему, что его транспорт имеет дипломатический иммунитет, и поэтому им было позволено беспрепятственно проехать.Abyss Во время поездки, Соло почувствовала, что Фел что-то от неё скрывает, и спросила его об этом. Джаггед согласился рассказать ей, но только после того, как она пообещает хранить это в секрете. Джейна согласилась, и он рассказал, что узнал о плане Даалы нанять мандалорцев в качестве чрезвычайной меры по удержанию джедаев. Примерно в то же время Соло обнаружила дроида-шпиона, подсаженного в ховерлимузин. Она быстро схватила его, предотвратив его возвращение к хозяину, голожурналисту Джавису Тирру. Позже, в своих апартаментах, Соло разобрала дроида и обнаружила собранные им записи. Она немедленно связалась с Фелом, чтобы обсудить находку, но её родители появились раньше. Они сообщили ей, что уже знают о планах Даалы нанять мандалорцев, но Джейна случайно раскрыла то, что она уже знает о сделке от Фела. Её родители испытывали отвращение и ярость из-за того, что их дочь решила не раскрывать эту тайну остальным джедаям и ушли сразу же, как только появился Джаггед. Затем соло отдала записи Фелу, чтобы его люди проанализировали их, а также сказала ему. Что шпионаж организовал мофф Дрикл Лецерсен, но она также сказала, что хотела бы представить доказательства Даале. Джаг согласился, и за тем ушёл. Тем ни менее, Совет джедаев, узнав о том, что Соло первой узнала о договоре с мандалорцами, были более чем просто недовольны. Они запретили Фелу посещать Храм джедаев и строго порекомендовали Соло пересмотреть приоритеты. thumb|left|Романтический поцелуй Джага и Джейны Соло позже стала инициатором плана включавшего её саму, вместе с рядом ведущих мастеров и Миракс Хорн, появившихся возле Офисной башни Палема Грейсера, неподалёку от блокпоста Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса, учреждения, куда поместили Вэлина и Джизеллу Хорнов, после того, как заморозили тех в карбоните. Соло появилась там и потребовала увидеть заключённых. Так как объект был замаскирован под хранилище, двое служащих, Уизи и Росии, попытались сделать вид, что не понимают о чём девушка говорит, но в итоге подняли тревогу, и появления отряда СБГА доказало их неправоту. Более того, когда Соло организовала законное судебное разрешение на посещение джедаев, они получили доступ к младшим Хорнам, вместе с некоторыми журналистами, включая Тирра. Джедаи и их журналисты обнаружили детей Хорнов в крайне оскорбительном виде. Это побудило Миракс Хорн ударить командующего объектом, полковника Врука Ретка. Чтобы отвлечь голокамеры от нападения Хорн, Соло обратилась к собравшимся журналистам, в то время как Тирр спросил, выдвинет ли Галактический Альянс обвинение против обездоленной матери. Когда Тирр задавал вопрос, Даала лично появилась и ответила на вопрос отрицательно. Даала подтвердила свою позицию, что она за справедливое правосудие и не потерпит злоупотребления властью. Она пообещала, что положение детей Хорнов будет улучшено, после чего джедаи ушли. Вся миссия была фактически диверсией, позволившей старшим Соло покинуть Корусант с другими джедаями, ставшими жертвами загадочного недуга, уведя их за приделы досягаемости Даалы. Вскоре после этого, Джейна навестила Джаггеда, в это время там находился Джавис Тирр с эксклюзивом, записанным во время поездки на лимузине. Фел велел выключить запись, сказав, что это не было важным и что ничто не встанет между ними. Соло вскоре узнала о сообщении от её дяди и кузена от мастера Силгал. В сообщении содержалось предупреждение о множестве ситов, которые сражались со Скайуокерами. Соло настояла на том, что примет участие в ближайшем совете мастеров, чтобы обсудить открытие, с чем Силгал согласилась. Она также встретилась с Фелом, узнав о попытке похищения, от которой он отбился в одиночку. Она испытала облегчение от того, что Джаг не пострадал, и отметила, что его имидж улучшился из-за того, что он отбился от похитителей без её помощи, добавив некоторой законности и мужества к его репутации, равно как и поумерило некоторые слухи относительно того, что она является его тайным телохранителем.Backlash На встрече мастеров, в котором Соло принимала участие, мастер Хамнер настоял на том, что джедаи должны подождать, прежде чем начать принимать серьёзные меры против угрозы ситов, сказав, что необходимо больше информации. Однако он принял меры, чтобы собрать как можно больше активных пилотов стелс-крестокрылов на Корусанте, в случае если им будет необходимо быстро уйти. Дюррон также сказал, что хотел видеть её в стелс-крестокрыле, в случае если будут выпущены ударные силы. После того, как очередной джедай, Сотайс Саар, испытал тот же недуг, что и Хорны и был нейтрализован мастером Силгал, Соло было поручено отвезти его в Барьерный Туман, где находились другие джедаи - жертвы недуга. Эта мера была принята, чтобы Галактический Альянс не схватил Саара. Соло спустилась в ангары для шаттлов и встретилась с джедаем Тирией Саркин Тайнер, обслуживающей шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда». Они недолго разговаривали, обсуждая тему механики и текущие новости в эфире, когда Тайнер заметила, что текущие новости повторялисб. Основываясь на её опыте работы в разведке, она сделала вывод, что Храм джедаев вот-вот подвергнется атаке. thumb|Рыцари Соло и Тайнер отбиваются во время нападения мандалорцев на Храм джедаев. Её подозрения подтвердились, когда несколько мандалорцев ворвались через проходы, созданные с использованием кумулятивных зарядов. Соло и Тайнер отбились от нападавших, хотя Тайнер потеряла сознание. Соло смогла одолеть четырёх мандалорцев и не пострадать. Остальные джедаи также отбросили атаковавших Храм мандалорцев, в результате никто из джедаев не пострадал, а несколько мандалорцев были убиты. Однако в ответ Храм джедаев был окружён военными силами, что делало невозможным тайный запуск стелс-крестокрылов. Соло встретила своих родителей, когда те вернулись, оказав её дяде помощь на Датомире, и забрала Аллану и её раненую питомца нексу Энжи, пока Хан и Лея встречались с главой государства Даалой. После встречи, Соло узнала, что Даала предложила некоего рода перемирие между Орденом джедаев и Галактическим Альянсом, хотя условия были далеки от благоприятных для джедаев. Она также присутствовала при том, как Соло старшие передали исполняющему обязанности гранд-мастера Хамнеру предложение Даалы, и хотя она изначально не была согласна, Хамнер решил пойти дальше и довериться Даале. От части, это решение было принято, чтобы проверить границы доброй воли Даалы. Вскоре после этого, Соло, Фел, старшие Соло и Аллана ужинали в ресторане «Пангалактус», который был полон изображений мест галактики и исторических событий. Во время ужина, группа была атакована убийцей-одиночкой, Кестером Толанном, проникшим через взорванное отверстие в стене. Он был быстро убит, однако нападение продолжили двое дроидов «ОЮВ». Соло действовала быстро, используя свой световой меч, чтобы уничтожить одного из дроидов, пока её мать отклоняла его огонь и использовала Силу, чтобы взорвать боеприпасы другого дроида в непосредственной близости от его пусковых установок, тем самым уничтожив второго дроида. Попытка убийства провалилась, однако Соло и Фел были в ярости. Вскоре после этого, Соло случайно стала свидетелем спора между Фелом и имперским моффом Лецерсеном, который, как предполагал Фел, был замешан в попытке покушения. И, несмотря на то, что не было никаких доказательств причастности Лецерсена, в действительно он и группа заговорщиков, стояли за этой попыткой. В поисках Ситов Джейна пришла навестить Джага во время суда над Тахири Вейлой, с просьбой помочь ей найти компетентного адвоката для Вейлы. Он согласился выполнить просьбу, организовав для Тахири адвоката-ботана по имени Эрамут Бвуа'ту. Соло принимала участие в некоторой части суда, однако позже была вызвана на срочную встречу мастеров-джедаев мастером Хамнером, который сообщил им об угрозе, сделанной Даалой в отношении семей джедаев. Соло высказалась в пользу быстрых и решительных действий, но Храм джедаев по-прежнему был под тщательным присмотром Галактического Альянса, который вскоре организовал оцепление Храма контингентом из наёмных мандалорцев. Тогда Соло попыталась заручиться поддержкой Фела, чтобы отвлечь Даалу от осады, или предоставить какие-либо корабли для помощи Люку Скайуокеру, путешествующему с группой ситов, чтобы сразиться с существом по имени Абелот, которое считали ответственным за безумие, которым страдали Хеллин, младшие Хорны и другие. Фел знал, что его помощь ей будет угрожать его долгом перед Осколком, и согласился поговорить с Даалой, в надежде положить конец осаде, но не мог обещать большего. В этой связи, Джейна решила, что из-за конфликта их обязанностей будет трудно продолжать их отношения и вернула обручальное кольцо Джаггеду.Allies Тогда она села в свой стелс-крестокрыл, и прибыла на Клатуин, где, как она полагала, её ждал дядя и её кузен. В место них, она встретила Лэндо Калриссиана на борту астероидного буксира «Скальная гончая», который сопровождал фрегат ситов. Соло предпочла бы немедленно улететь в скопление Мау для встречи со своим дядей, но спор на Клатуине привлёк их внимание. Корабль ситов, очевидно, пытался осквернить Фонтан древних на Клатуине, и не способность хаттов остановить это вторжение является нарушением Договора Вонтора. В качестве нейтральной стороны, Соло и Калриссиан были призваны сделать выбор между ситами, пытающимися разрушить Фонтан древних и хаттами, которые должны были охранять его. Они спустились на поверхность Клатуина, хотя Соло и раздражала задержка. На разборе дела лидер ситов утверждал, что капитан судна-нарушителя действовал по собственному желанию, и не желали освободить его от суда, даже смерти. Соло и Калриссиан изучили улики, и пришли к выводу, что хатты пытались положить конец Договору, выставив капитана виновником. Ни Соло, ни Калриссиан не были убеждены, что Холпур действовал по собственному желанию, но у них не было достаточно доказательств, чтобы убедиться в этом. Урегулировав этот вопрос, Джейна последовала к своему дяде в Мау, вместе с Калриссианом и оставшимся судном ситов. Узнав об уничтожении станции «Воронка», они смогли достичь планеты Абелот, на поверхность которой спустился Скайуокеры вместе со значительными силами ситов, чтобы разобраться с Абелот. Соло осталась на орбите и сразилась с Медитационной сферой, которую использовала Абелот. Соло попыталась сражаться в своём стелс-крестокрыле, но её кораблю был нанесён серьёзный ущерб, а Медитационная сфера ушла, повредив её судно. Тем временем, Скайуокер успешно покончил с Абелот на поверхности, но решил узнать о происхождении этого существа. Он отослал Соло и Калриссиана обратно на Корусант с отчётом на борту «Скальной гончей», что обеспокоило Соло, поскольку трое ситов-воинов остались с двумя Скайуокерами. Однако, во время своего возвращения, Калрисиан и Соло обнаружили, что «Гончая» была саботирован при помощи дроида, проникшего на борт на Клатуине. Дроид притворился Калриссианом и дал команды дроидам из экипажа судна, вредившие их миссии. В результате «Гончая» вышла из Мау в неверной точке, недалеко от Облака Аштери. Обнаружив своё затруднительное положение, Соло приказала Калриссиану найти и обезвредить дроида-саботёра, пока сама она садилась в свой повреждённый стелс-крестокрыл, вопреки протестам Лэндо. Джейна поблагодарила его за беспокойство, но была решительна в своём плане взлететь на повреждённом судне. Соло не была удивлена, увидев несколько скиффов BDY с пиратами на борту, приближающихся к «Гончей». Она вступила с ними в бой после единственного предупреждения, используя свои четыре оставшихся бомбы-тени, чтобы уничтожить множество кораблей. К её удивлению, пираты обнаруживали её местонахождение каждый раз, когда она использовала Силу, чтобы толкнуть бомбы-тени, что заставило Джейну сделать вывод, что это не были обычные пираты, на самом деле, это было Затерянное племя ситов. Нанеся серьёзный урон пиратам, атаковавшим «Гончую», Соло приземлилась на борт астероидного тягача, как только Калриссиан был готов к гипперпрыжку, завершив их спасение.Vortex По возвращении на Корусант, Соло и Калриссиан предупредили Совет джедаев о текущих отношениях между ситами и Скайуокерами, равно как и о своём открытии, что ситы изображали пиратов. Дальнейшие исследования Соло и Калриссиана пиратской деятельности ситов также прояснило число их предыдущих пиратских рейдов, которые имели цель собрать военный флот. Соло, Калриссиан, равно как и её родители нанесли визит симпатизирующему джедаям сенатору Салластанину Луивиту Вуулу, прося его о помощи в написании законопроекта, который бы легализовал Орден джедаев и гарантировал им финансовую и военную поддержку от Галактического Альянса. Вуул согласился помочь им, но чтобы отвлечь Даалу от своего дела, попросил Соло, чтобы Джаггед Фел отвлёк внимание Даалы, усложнив переговоры по вступлению Империи в Галактический Альянс. Соло не получила немедленного ответа от него, поскольку о её разрыве с Фелом не было известно публично, но мать объяснила Джейне, что Вуул был уверен, что она сможет восстановить свои отношения с Фелом. Хотя Ордену джедаев удалось оказать давление на Даалу, чтобы та сняла осаду Храма джедаев, продемонстрировав выздоровление больных пациентов-джедаев, напряжённость осталась высокой, особенно учитывая то, что Вэлин и Джизелла Хорны остались под охраной Галактического Альянса, и джедаям не было разрешено поднять свои стелс-крестокрылы в поддержку Скайуокерам. Проявившие агрессию в отношении мандалорцев джедаи были отправлены для подавления восстания рабов на Блауду-Сектусе, чтобы разрядить напряжённость между правительством и Орденом. Как публичный сторонник более агрессивного метода разрешения ситуации, Соло быстро была вовлечена в план по освобождению детей Хорнов. Примирение и возмездие Пока Соло и её родители наблюдали за Исправительным центром 81 Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса, в котором удерживались дети Хорнов, они были обнаружены Фелом. Соло была возмущена тем, что он обнаружил их, но Фел настоял на некоторых объяснениях с её стороны, сказав, что у него нет времени на раздражение относительно того, что он нашёл их. Он спросил её, почему джедаи, а именно Скайуокеры и Соло на Клатуине, работали с вновь обнаруженными ситами. Соло объяснила ему ситуацию о том, что им пришлось временно работать с ними, чтобы уничтожить Абелот, которая, как выяснили Скайуокеры, не погибла, и он принял её объяснение. Тогда он посоветовал им начать немедленно выполнять то, что они задумали, что бы то ни было, сообщив им, что только что отклонил просьбу Даалы о помощи Империи, и что она планировала сделать достоянием гласности сотрудничество джедаев с ситами. Соло поблагодарила его за предупреждение, и он также сказал ей, что уезжает, так как Империя в итоге решила не вступать в Галактический Альянс. Тогда Соло и Фел уделили несколько минут для себя, что привело к решению некоторых их проблем, включая извинения от Соло за то, что та просила у него так о многом. Впоследствии, Соло вновь стала носить обручальное кольцо, которое подарил ей Джаг, хотя их помолвка не была официально восстановлена. thumb|left|Джейна Соло. Соло участвовала в миссии по освобождению детей Хорнов, присоединившись к разделенной на две части группе вторжения, включающую её, её родителей, R2-D2, C-3PO, Зекка и его невесту Тарин Зел и некоторых других джедаев. Играя роль уничтожителей истребителей, они смогли получить доступ к внешней части здания и начали прямое нападение, пробив себе путь в здание при помощи термальных детонаторов. Соло и остальные полностью подавили сопротивление охраны, используя шумовые гранаты и бластеры в режиме парализации для лучшего эффекта. Соло, её родители, и Зекк смогли одолеть более пятидесяти охранников и войти в секретный бункер, в котором содержались замороженные в карбоните джедаи. Найдя детей Хорнов, они вытащили их, пока прибывала подкрепления Службы безопасности Галактического Альянса. Соло и Зекк спаслись в ожидающем фургоне, управляемым двумя другими джедаями, пока её родители и дети Хорнов, по-прежнему замороженные в карбоните, были забраны другим спидером через дыру в крыше объекта, взорванную термальным детонатором. Затем они вернулись в Храм джедаев. Параллельно со спасательной операцией, многие джедаи увели свои стелс-крестокрылы подальше от Корусанта, благодаря диверсии на орбите, устроенной «Искателем приключений», начавшим обстреливать орбитальные станции, в то время как сотни корусантских политиков были отвлечены турниром в сабакк, в результате чего орбитальные суда Альянса не могли открыть ответный огонь. Основываясь на сообщении Скайуокеров, пилоты стелс-крестокрылов, сопровождаемые «Искателем», появились у планеты Пидир, в то время как Абелот бежала на ее луну, и присоединились к Люку и Бену Скайуокерам в битве против Затерянного племени ситов. В то время как ситы были побеждены, Абелот вновь удалось спастись. А на Корусанте, Соло и оставшиеся джедаи приготовились к конфронтации с Даалой. В связи со смертью Кента Хамнера в борьбе за власть, Саба Себатайн временно взяла на себя обязанности лидера Ордена джедаев и приготовилась защищаться от возмездия, которое они ожидали от Даалы. Себатайн попросила Соло предложить Фелу задержаться подольше на Корусанте. Себатайн быстро пришла к выводу, что наилучшим курсом будет устранение Даалы от власти прежде, чем та нанесёт удар по джедаям. Соло согласилась и приняла участие в совете в Храме джедаев, на котором обсуждался план по свержению Главы государства. Средства по отвлечению внимания от проникновения мастеров-джедаев Окты Рэмис и Кипа Дюррона в ближайшее окружение Даалы были в числе затронутых тем, и Джейна взяла на себя эту задачу. Одной из идей было использовать рыцаря-джедая Сии Дорвальд, ложно обвинённую в отравлении, в качестве наживки, чтобы отвлечь Главу государства, в то время как Рэмис и Дюррон попытались бы подобраться к Даале достаточно близко, чтобы схватить её. Джейна позже встретилась с Джагом, чтобы обсудить последние события, но разговор вышел по большей части бесплодным из-за необходимости сохранять в секрете многие объекты обсуждения. Тем ни менее, они решили принять необходимость хранить секреты друг от друга и не позволить этому ставить под угрозу их отношения.Conviction После этого, соло помогла с планированием переворота и мастера-джедаи порекомендовали использовать по максимуму неджедайские активы. Её также посоветовали, что Дорвальд и поддельная атака на Здание Сената, будут хорошим отвлекающим манёвром. Когда джедаи узнали, что Даала планирует нанести карательный удар по Клатуину с помощью мандалорцев, они решили отстранить Даалу от власти до того, как начнётся кровопролитие. Соло, Хорн и Себатайн проникли в Здание Сената в скрытых отсеках «Тысячелетнего сокола». Сразившись со стражей, они воспользовались шахтами турболифта, чтобы добраться до комнаты. Себатайн спрыгнула с крыши проходящей машины, на которой они проделали большую часть своего пути до места назначения, пролетев оставшуюся часть пути. Группа смогла достичь зала Сената, в котором проходило Заседание Сената. Там, Себатайн заключила договор с сенатором Хайднат Трин и остальными руководителями вооружённых сил на временное разделение власти Даалы, захваченной родителями Джейны, Дюрроном и Рэмис. Джедаи, военные, и главы Сената создали Триумвират, удерживавший власть до тех пор, пока не был бы назван законный приемник свергнутого правительства. После успешного переворота, Соло присутствовала на похоронах Кента Хамнера. Находясь там, она утешала Коррана Хорна, чьи дети были разморожены, но, как впоследствии оказалось, были по-прежнему под воздействием Абелот и бежали. Позже Джейна встретилась с Джаггедом, после того, как тот произнёс про-джедайскую речь в ответ на переворот. Она упрекнула его в том, что тот принял гневную позицию имперского общества, но он заверил её, что только выполнял свою работу, равно как она выполняла свою, сместив Даалу. Он также сказал, что не зол на неё, невзирая на то, что она явно скрывала от него возглавляемый джедаями переворот. Его ответ заставил её смягчиться, но она была вынуждена сообщить ему о новом неизбежном назначении на некоторые планеты, о которых она могла разглашать некоторую информацию. Они вместе поужинали, и потом она ушла, чтобы присоединиться к значительным силам джедайских стелс-крестокрылов, которые Люк Скайуокер созвал на Нам-Хориосе. Cтелс-крестокрылы были использованы, чтобы организовать засаду на силы ситов, которые прибыли на планету в попытке забрать Абелот оттуда. Соло ответила на зов Скайуокера, просящего забрать его группу с поверхности планеты, вместе с Зекком и Тирией Саркин Тайнер, эскортируя шаттл, чтобы забрать их. Скайуокер одолжил шаттл Тайнер и погнался за медитационной сферой Абелот. Его транспорт попал под обстрел защитных орбитальных станций Нам-Хориоса и был серьёзно повреждён. В ответ, Соло и Зекк открыли заградительный огонь, чтобы прикрыть судно Скайуокера. Встретившись с дядей после того, как тот оправился от ран, Джейна сообщила ему, что и Абелот и ситам удалось уйти, получив различное количество повреждений. Поначалу, Люк был недоволен тем, что племянница спасла ему жизнь вместо того, чтобы уничтожить Абелот, но она сказала ему, что поступила так по велению Силы. Она также сообщила ему, что оба младшие Хорны, которые путешествовали на Нам-Хориос, оправились от влияния Абелот и что местные восприимчивые к Силе Теранские слушатели также оправились от влияния Абелот. Охота на Абелот Соло связалась со Скайуокерами и Каи при помощи голограммы, когда те пытались выследить Абелот. Подозревая, что Абелот будет искать прибежище среди Затерянного племени, Люк попытался узнать от Каи местонахождение её родной планеты, которое Вестара отказывалась раскрывать ему, поскольку боялась, что раскрытие местонахождения планеты приведело бы к уничтожению её народа. Однако она раскрыла планы Племени относительно Абелот, заключавшиеся в том, чтобы поработить Абелот, и использовать её для достижения своих целей, однако Каи не была уверенна относительно того, в чём эти цели заключались. Будучи не в состоянии получить больше информации от Каи, группа закрыла тему и Соло предложила найти Корабль вместо этого, предполагая, что если они найдут древний транспорт ситов, то они также найдут и Абелот. Группа согласилась с теорией Джейны и она отправила рыцаря-джедая Натуа Ван на поиски Корабля и планет ситов, которые могли быть возможным местонахождением Корабля.Ascension thumb|150px|Джейна Соло в своём лётном комбинезоне. С помощью Ван, Соло, Скайуокеров и Каи был создан список планет, на которых мог находиться Корабль. Рассортировав информацию, флот джедаев разделился, чтобы обыскать планеты. Соло примкнула к Каи и Скайуокерам на борту «Тени Джейд» и они первым делом отправились на планету Коррибан, первоначальную родину ситов. Соло, невзирая на свою подозрительность по отношению к Каи, пригласила юную сит присоединиться к ним на поверхности планеты, к великому огорчению Люка. Хотя Джейна и убедила своего дядю, что присутствие Каи было логической необходимостью, старший джедай по-прежнему с неохотой относился к этой идее, и настоял на том, что они будут пристально следить за Вестарой. Прибыв на орбиту Коррибана, они почувствовали обилие энергии тёмной стороны. В то время как это нервировало джедаев, одновременно это вызывало благоговение и возбуждение в Каи, которой не терпелось узнать происхождение этой энергии. Они приземлились в Долине Тёмных лордов и немедленно приступили к поискам в ближайшей цитадели, которую они обнаружили давно заброшенной. Пока они выражали своё недовольство, к ним подошла группа ситских псов тук'ата, прежде чем псы смогли атаковать, Каи выступила вперёд, чтобы сразиться с ними. Говоря с ними на языке ситов, Каи приказала псам не трогать группу и те подчинились, оставив группу в покое. Их поведение по отношению к Каи увеличило подозрительность Соло, что заставило её расспросить юную сит. Удивившись шквалу вопросов от Соло, Каи рассказала детали своего разговора с псами. Если верить Каи, псы не смогли обнаружить ни одного сита на планете, факт, о котором Соло и Скайуокеры уже подозревали. После этого четвёрка решила продолжить свои поиски где-нибудь ещё. Группа направилась к следующему пункту назначения в их миссии, планету Дромунд-Каас. В истории планеты есть некоторые сходства с историей родной планеты Вестары, что стало причиной того, что Люк изменил своё первоначальное решение позволить ей сопровождать джедаев в их поисках. Каи утверждала, что у них есть только три выбора: они могут убить её, оставить одного из них с ней в качестве охранника, пока двое оставшихся завершат миссию, или же они могут взять её с собой. Люк решил позволить Каи присоединиться к ним, признав это самым разумным вариантом. Они приземлились на поверхности и отправились в путь к храму, который был окружён мощной аурой Тёмной стороны. Они разделились на две группы, с Джейной и Люком в первой и Беном и Вестарой во второй, и исследовали различные зоны храма. Как и поиск на Коррибане, их поиски на Дромунд-Каасе поначалу ни к чему не привёл, оставив группу вновь разочарованной. Однако когда они готовились к отлёту, на них напала группа ситов-мечников под командованием отца Каи, Гавара Каи. Соло немедленно зажгла свой световой меч и приготовилась к сражению. Совместно с Люком и Беном, она немедленно заподозрила, что Каи предала их, и её недоверие к ней немедленно вспыхнуло вновь. Однако, ко всеобщему удивлению, Каи решила сражаться на стороне джедаев, подняв свой световой меч против ситов. Каи вступила в дуэль со своим отцом, в то время как Соло и Скайуокеры каждый сражались с тремя членами ударной группы Гавара. Трое джедаев и Каи убили нападавших, но Каи была вынуждена убить своего собственного отца. Джейна и Бен бросились утешать Вестару, и Соло сочувствовала эмоциональному потрясению девушки. Она рассказала, что также была вынуждена убить своего родственника, Дарта Кейдуса. Соло сказала Каи, что ей всегда будет не хватать брата, но она знала, что должна была сделать правильный выбор. Тем временем, Скайуокер обратил внимание на немногочисленность отряда ситов и пришёл к выводу, что ситы раскрыли план джедаев и послали команду устроить засаду возле храма, оставив свой основной флот где-то ещё. Кай рассказала, что она ощутила, что напавшие на них члены Затерянного племени попали под воздействие воли Абелот. Позже, старший Скайуокер решил вернуться на Корусант, чтобы восстановить силы. Вскоре после этого, Соло связалась с Вон, которая всё ещё проводила исследования в Храме джедаев на Корусанте, и узнала, что та нашла новую зацепку в поисках Корабля. Вон решила не разглашать новость сразу, поскольку сначала она хотела это проверить, но Джейне не терпелось рассказать своему дяде о том, что она узнала. Конфликт желаний Джейна и Люк позже связались с Леей, которая коротко рассказала им о событиях на Корусанте. Лея кратко коснулась темы Даалы, рассказав им об обнаруженной ей ниточке, ведущей к бывшей главе государства. Люк и Соло закончили дискуссию вскоре после этого, и Джейна рассказала дяде о зацепке к Кораблю, обнаруженной Вон. Хотя Люк был рад, он обнаружил, что его мысли всё больше занимает Кай, которая сейчас выбрала путь джедая и строила зарождающиеся отношения с Беном. Он обратился за советом к Соло, спросив её о том, как его сестра и зять относились к её отношениям с Фелом и Зекком. Согласно собственным воспоминаниям Соло о том периоде, проблемы, которые были у её родителей с этими двумя мужчинами, вытекали из их неспособности принять тот факт, что их дочь уже вступила во взрослую жизнь, поскольку их не было рядом в течение большей части её раннего детства. Как Джейна и посоветовала Люку, он стал относиться более непринуждённо к отношениям своего сына с Вестарой, и даже шутил о возможности появления внуков. thumb|left|Джейна во время возвышения Абелот По возвращении в Храм джедаев Джейна в сопровождении Бена и Вестары разыскала Вон и поблагодарила её за помощь. Благодарность Соло была тепло встречена Вон, которая также сообщила группе, что нашла очередную ниточку к Кораблю. Проведя дополнительные исследования, Вон полагала, что Корабль находится на планете Упекзар. Джейна, уже знавшая о зацепке Вон, изобразила удивление. Вон провела с ними краткий брифинг о планете и её истории, рассказав, что ситы, выросшие там, основали свою культуру на контактах с рак-скюри, жуками семейства дуплура, выделяющих феромоны с галлюциногенными свойствами. В продолжении доклада Вон рассказала, что многие тёмные ритуалы проводились в вулканических пещерах, где обитали рак-скюри, без какой-либо защиты от галлюциногенов. Тогда группа решила поискать в вулканических пещерах, где они надеялись обнаружить место гнездования Корабля. Когда их импровизированный брифинг был окончен, Соло пригласила Вон присоединиться к флоту джедаев в их поисках, чувствуя, что джедай фоллинка по праву заслужила право участвовать в поиске. Сообщив обо всём, что выяснилось своему дяде, Джейна провела некоторое время с Джаггедом. Она была ненадолго прервана передачей от старших Соло, которые связались с Фелом, чтобы сообщить об их экспедиции на планеты в имперском пространстве. Соло и Фел позже смотрели ежедневное шоу репортёра Перре Нидмо, «Час новостей Перре Нидмо», во время которого Люк рассказал о своём решении перенести Орден с Корусанта и разорвать связь с Галактическим Альянсом. Хотя они больше и не служили бы в качестве официального органа власти, джедаи по-прежнему поддерживали бы Альянс, когда это было бы необходимо. Этот план создал очередную проблему в отношениях Джейны и Джаггеда, так как её позиция в организации вынуждала её поддержать Люка, даже если это означало, что она будет далеко от Фела. Они решили отложить дискуссию на потом, отказываясь позволить этому препятствию омрачить их счастливое воссоединение. На следующий день, до того, как они прибыли на конспиративную квартиру старших Соло, Джейна и Джаггед обсудили негативные последствия решения Люка, и то, как это отразиться на их отношениях. Хотя Фела огорчила перспектива расстаться с Соло вновь, он понимал её желание быть с джедаями. Он также сказал, что, после их встречи с Соло, он планирует вернуться в Имперское пространство. Чтобы решить некоторые политические вопросы. Затем Джейна и Джаггед присоединились к родителям Соло за ужином-сюрпризом, и обнаружили, что Тахири Вейла, избежав казни, укрылась у старших Соло. Вейла раскрыла себя им в надежде, что те помогут ей искупить содеянное во время ученичества у Кейдуса, в частности, убийство Гилада Пеллеона, которое вызвало гнев Фела на девушку. Поскольку её преступление по отношению к Пеллеону было полностью под юрисдикцией Осколка Империи, Соло надеялись, что Фел организует для Вейлы очередной судебный процесс в Имперском суде. Однако, Фел решил выслушать детали путешествия старших Соло в Имперское пространство, прежде чем принять своё решение. Придерживаясь запроса Фела, они рассказали Соло, Фелу и Вейле о своей встрече со сквибами Эмалой, Грисом, и Слайгом, старыми друзьями Соло на планете Рунадан. Согласно их словам, сквибы работали с фракцией Осколка, оставшейся верной Фелу в вопросе отстранения Даалы от власти, и раздобыли записи с бывшей Главой государства. На этих записях, Даала детально планировала убийство Фела и то, как она занимала его место главы имперского государства; она также раскрыла своего сообщника, которым оказался мофф Поррак Вансин. Хан и Лея подробно пересказали всё недоумевающему Фелу, который ранее не догадывался о том, что сквибы проводили миссии от имени Осколка Империи. Тем ни менее, после долгих размышлений, Фел решил, что поговорит со сквибами, которые сейчас находились под заботой нескольких друзей Соло. Затем он сообщил, что возвращается в Имперское пространство, чтобы противостоять Даале, и решил взять Вейлу с собой в качестве своего телохранителя. На следующий день, Соло вернулась в Храм джедаев, где она подготовила свой корабль к отлёту. Избегая внимания собравшихся неподалёку существ, она долго прощалась со своей семьёй и Фелом, прежде чем отбыть с флотом джедаев на Упекзар. Однако вскоре после того, как они улетели, Соло получила новость о том, что её мать была схвачена ситами, которые получили возможность вторгнуться на планету. В ярости, Соло поспорила со своим дядей, и спросила, почему тот допустил это. Когда Люк рассказал ей о своём плане заманить ситов в ловушку, её ярость утихла, хотя она и продолжала волноваться за безопасность своей матери. Когда флот джедаев спустился на поверхность Упекзара, приземлившись неподалёку от главного города. Люк отправил Вон, Бена, и Кай с заданием обследовать группу пещер, пока он и его команда, включающую в себя более сотни джедаев, в том числе и Соло, охотились бы на Корабль. Команда начала свой поиск в городских тоннелях, в которых они почувствовали присутствие Тёмной стороны. Мастер-джедай Кайл Катарн предположил, что души умерших ранее ситов были пойманы в ловушку на планете, предположение, которое Соло жадно опровергнула. Команда смогла отследить массивный источник энергии Тёмной стороны до закрытого пространства, расположенного в центре города. После того, как Люк успешно вырвал ворота при помощи Силы, он приказал джедаям активировать свои световые мечи и следовать за ним через порог. Джейна подчинилась и последовала с остальными в открывшееся пространство, они обнаружили Толу Аннакс, сита-мечницу расы кешири, которая однажды служила под командованием Гавара Каи. Аннакс умоляла джедаев освободить её из заключения, в которое она попала по воле Абелот. Аннакс сообщила, что Абелот лишила её сил и обратила её тело в контейнер для огромного количества тёмной энергии, пронизывающей планету. Хотя Люк и чувствовал тень раскаяния в сите-кешири, он понимал, что это была преднамеренная ловушка, и приказал джедаям отступать. Когда Соло и остальные джедаи бежали, тело Аннакс, не способное удержать энергию, вспыхнуло, став причиной взрыва, пробудившего близлежащий вулкан. Нестабильность среды, вызванная активностью вулкана, вынудила джедаев бежать к своим транспортам. Они подобрали Бена и Каи вскоре после этого, хотя Вон была убита в пещерах, и покинули планету. Битва за Корусант Пока Орден джедаев был в миссии на Упекзаре, Затерянное племя ситов, под руководством Абелот, недавно захватившей сенатора Рокари Кем и организовавшей своё собственное назначение главой государства, взяли под контроль Корусант и правительство Галактического Альянса. В ответ на эту тревожную цепь событий, Люк Скайуокер разработал тайный план, согласно которому многие члены Ордена джедаев проникли бы на Корусант, пока ситы были бы заняты передачей власти и удержанием своих позиций, при этом сохраняя видимость нормальной жизни в галактической столице. Люк планировал использовать тот факт, что переворот ситов был тайным и обошёлся с минимальными разрушениями, большинство населения не догадывалось об истинной природе своих новых правителей, чтобы джедаи смогли проскользнуть на Корусант. Соло находилась с большой группой джедаев на корабле «Простая леди», замаскированная, дабы пройти инспекцию ситов. Как только джедаи появились на Корусанте, Люк выбрал различных ситов, занимающих ключевые государственные должности, в качестве целей для групп джедаев, которые единовременно нанесли удар по как можно большему количеству ситов. Соло и Джизелла Хорн были посланы разобраться с ситом Телой Ровас, которую назначили Верховным судьёй в Судебной палате. Однако, когда началась атака, Ровас позаботилась о том, чтобы закрыть себя другими судьями. Будучи под строгим приказом не навредить гражданским, Соло и юная Хорн отступили. По всему Корусанту, множество ситов были убиты внезапным ударом, что открыло путь для следующей фазы плана Люка Скайуокера.Apocalypse Будучи неспособны эффективно защитить себя от внезапного нападения, ситы отступили в Храм джедаев и там забаррикадировались. Люк тогда приказал проникнуть туда и отключить генераторы щита, защищающего Храм, пока дружественные военные силы во главе с адмиралом Неком Бвуа'ту освободят Храм от посторонних. Джейна Соло провела Бена Скайуокера и Вестару Каи к насосной станции, где они воспользовались капсулами обслуживания, чтобы продвинуться вниз по водопроводу и проникнуть в храм, в то время как её дроид Роуди воспользуется панелью управления и отключит щит. Каи протестовала из-за того, что у неё было мало оружия, но Соло напомнила ей, что она бывший сит, и ещё не заслужила полного доверия Ордена джедаев. Когда Бен и Вестара попали в засаду, организованную группой ситов, Соло появилась, чтобы помочь им, и убила многих ситов. Она помогла обороняться своему кузену в храме, но убитый ею сит упал на Джейну, его тело раздавило её, сломав рёбра. Соло продолжала сражаться и отразила ещё несколько атак, но лишь до того, как получила новые ранения от Молнии Силы. Тем временем, Каи была схвачена. В то время как Бен хотел немедленно последовать за ней, Соло смогла убедить его не предпринимать столь безрассудное действие. Весь Храм джедаев был, очевидно, готов к их атаке и силы джедаев столкнулись с тяжёлым сопротивлением. Затем ударная группа попыталась перераспределить элементы управления блокировкой, в которой находился Храм джедаев, но их снова атаковали ситы. Соло использовала струю воды, чтобы отвлечь нападавших, убила их лидера, но получила ранение в ногу от взрыва гранаты. Попав под огонь снайперов ситов, она и Бен отступил на ментальном направлении Люка Скайуокера. Гранд-мастер пропустил её и поймал ситов в свою собственную ловушку. Люк Скайуокер, Корран, Вэлин и Джизелла Хорны напали на силы ситов и победили их. В этот момент, Роуди сообщил им, что интерфейс управления был выведен из строя, и что они отрезаны от другого интерфейса на грузовой платформе. Соло была в арьергарде сражения, когда они пробивались к грузовой платформе, парируя многочисленные атаки ситов по пути, и когда она появилась в ремонтном отсеке, где заканчивалась грузовая платформа. Один выстрел бластера поразил её в бок, воспрепятствовав её дыханию, но она продолжала сражаться, так как ситы высыпались вслед за ними из грузового отсека до тех пор, пока Джизелла не уничтожила проход, убив любых оставшихся преследователей. Бен пытался договориться с одним из оставшихся ситов о свободе Каи, но сит использовал отвлекающий маневр, чтобы ранить юного джедая ножом шиккар в ногу, прежде чем сам был убит. Соло отчитала Бена за его невнимательность и обработала рану. Получив сигнал от Роуди, что все интерфейсы отключены, отряд джедаев понял, что им необходимо пробиться к ядру центрального компьютера. Если они хотят успешно отключить щиты. Те ни менее, путь джедаев до цели был нелёгким. Люк и Бен Скайуокеры, Корран Хорн и Джейна Соло пробивались к ядру в течение двух дней, постоянно отражая атаки, сражались, и были вынуждены впасть в исцеляющий транс, прежде чем они были в состоянии достичь не хорошее защищённого ядра, но вместо этого, генераторов щитов. В этот период, Джейне удалось связаться с находящимся далеко Джагом, организовав для него стелс-крестокрыл и бомбы-тени. Фел одолжил транспорт и оружие Тахири Вейле, которая в это время была с ним. Оружие было использовано в попытке уничтожить воплощение Абелот, которое в тот момент работало с Даалой, с которой Фел вступил в борьбу на политической и военной арене. Джейна также сказала свои прощальные слова Джаггеду, осознавая, что она могла не выжить в затяжных поединках внутри храма. Как наиболее тяжело раненная из четвёрки, Соло рисковала, используя Силу, чтобы увеличить свою выносливость во время боя и страдала от эйфории Силы, так как клетки её тела умирали из-за чрезмерного использования Силы, чтобы поддержать себя. Группа столкнулась с отрядом ситов. Возглавляемых леди Корелей, которой обладала Абелот. Соло вызвалась первой штурмовать позиции, зная, что её тяжелое состояние делает её самым полезным отвлекающим манёвром, чтобы помочь остальным, так как она, вероятнее всего, всё равно не выживет. Прежде чем она отправилась делать свою попытку, Люк Скайуокер повысил её до мастера-джедая. Соло пробила свой путь через сита к генератору щита, за ней последовал Корран Хорн, но Джейна начала терять сознание от истощения и вызванной ранениями слабости, пока Абелот атаковала Хорна молниями Силы. Собрав последние крупицы сил, Джейна поднялась, чтобы сразиться с Абелот, дабы помешать ей убить Хорна. Она была готова умереть ради того, чтобы задержать Абелот, но та неожиданно ослабла и отступила из-за того, что Вейла уничтожила другое воплощение Абелот в световых годах от Храма на Хагамуре III. Этот внезапный провал в обороне позволил группе джедаев уничтожить генераторы щита, позволив союзным солдатам из Прыгунов в пустоту начать атаку на Храм Джедаев. Тем ни менее, Абелот удалось схватить Бена. Соло была спасена дружественными вооружёнными силами и доставлена в полевой медцентр, где её раны обработали, а затем поместили в бакту на четыре дня, в то время как битва за Храм джедаев продолжала бушевать. Пока она ещё не полностью оправилась от ранений, Соло была вызвана на Совет джедаев в качестве его нового члена. Там Джейне сообщили, что Абелот также жила в ядре компьютера, используя Силу, чтобы вызывать сейсмическую активность на Корусанте, а также захватила Бена. Узнав историю Абелот и Семьи, семейства могущественных обладателей Силы, воплощавших различные стороны Силы, которые когда-то жили вместе с Абелот, Соло поняла, что Абелот пытается воссоздать свою прежнюю семью, погибшую много лет назад. По замыслу Абелот, Бен стал бы следующим воплощением светлой стороны Силы. Соло также узнала, что Вестара Каи предала Орден джедаев, атаковав родителей Соло и племянницу, временно объединившись с Абелот. Вскоре после этого, воплощение Абелот, леди Корелей покинула Храм джедаев и отправилась на свою родную планету с Беном и Каи в Корабле. Люк и Джейна направились в Мау на борту фрегата «Красная звезда», а затем бросились в погоню на шпионском судне под названием «Горькое разочарование». Соло вела «Горькое разочарование» в туманность Мау, где она вступила в сражение с Кораблём в узком коридоре пространства, окружённого чёрными дырами. Тем временем, Люк Скайуокер получил опыт внетелесного состояния, отправившись Вне теней, где он объединил силы с таинственным Лордом ситов, вместе с силами Бена и Каи, чтобы одолеть Абелот. И Корабль, и «Горькое разочарование» получили тяжёлые повреждения во время боя, но битва в космосе не была окончательно разрешена. thumb|200px|Джейна Соло, пытающаяся арестовать Вестару Каи. Как только Абелот была побеждена, Корабль улетел, позволив Джейне посадить «Горькое разочарование» на поверхность планеты, где находились Бен и Каи. Так как Люк Скайуокер был в коме после своего сражения с Абелот, Джейне предстояло найти Бена и Вестару. Ей удалось найти их, и смогла поговорить с Беном наедине, и предупредить юношу о предательстве Каи. Это открытие глубоко огорчило Бена, поскольку он был влюблён в Каи, но он также знал, что у них не много шансов на то, чтобы нейтрализовать Каи и удержать её от побега и удержать от попытки снова напасть на них. Джейна и Бен попытались усыпить Каи, однако она улетела на внезапно вернувшемся Корабле. Поскольку оба Скайуокера были тяжело ранены, Соло отвезла их на борт «Красной звезды», после чего они вернулись на Корусант. Битва за Храм джедаев была выиграна ценой тяжёлых потерь, и гибелью большинства ситов из Затерянного племени, в то время как было сформировано новое правительство во главе с Винном Дорваном. Тем ни менее, разрушения, вызванные конфликтом, вынудили джедаев передислоцироваться на их тайную базу в Шеду-Маад. Тем временем, Фел победил Даалу и на политической и на военной арене, однако отказался от своего поста в пользу имперского адмирала Витора Рейджа. Свадьба и медовый месяц Вскоре после этого Джейна Соло вышла за Джаггеда Фела на борту хейпанского флагмана «Королева драконов II», в окружении своих друзей и семьи. На свой медовый месяц, Джейна и Джаггед отправились на отдалённую планету Сакууб на борту звёздной яхты типа «Горизонт» производства корпорации «Соро-Сууб», чтобы, как предполагалось, отправится в поход, в то время как их двойники делали вид, что пара отправилась на Хейпс. Фел подозревал, и, в конечном счёте, Соло рассказала об истинной причине их путешествия на Сакууб, исследование Небесного храма Карсола, руины, которые, как полагала Соло, могли быть остатками, построенного джедаями храма, или же содержать информацию об Абелот. Джаггед неохотно согласился после того, как супруга пообещала ему, что они проведут оставшуюся часть медового месяца на Хейпсе, после нескольких дней на Сакуубе. Прибыв на планету, молодожены под вымышленными именами встретились со своим гидом, Фарикой, на местном рынке. Соло ощутила неприятности, но не сиюминутную угрозу, и потому продолжила наслаждаться отпуском. Увиденный на рынке хвост скрывающегося хатта также беспокоил её, но она и её супруг попытались получить удовольствие от устроенного Фарикой тура по рынку. Они провели вечер в организованном Джейной отеле, предварительно проверив свои апартаменты на наличие подслушивающих устройств. thumb|left|250px|Джейна на Саккубе. На следующий день, они отправились в свой поход в горы, чтобы увидеть Небесный храм, наслаждаясь пейзажами, попадавшимися на их пути. На третий день, они увидели храм и достигли его на четвёртый день пути. Соло почувствовала сильную концентрацию энергии Силы, исходящей от храма, что привело её к находке в виде джедайского голокрона. В этот момент Фарика наставила на них бластер, и сказала, что знает о том, кто они на самом деле, и велела отдать голокрон ей. Соло отказалась, невзирая на то, что Фарика получила подкрепление в виде небольшого трансатмосферного судна. Тогда Фарика выстрелила в ногу Фела, ранив его, но Джейна бросила голокрон мужу и атаковала Фарику, несмотря на то, что судно открыло по ней огонь. Джейна ударила судно куском левитирующей скалы, что дало ей время отразить один из выстрелов Фарике ей же в ногу. Джаг вышел из укрытия и нейтрализовал Фарику, но судно расправилось с Фарикой, дабы не рисковать, давая возможность Фелам допросить её. Враждебное судно попыталось похоронить молодожёнов под обломками скалы, расстреливая её из бластеров, и один из обломков задел плечо Джейны. Однако, появилось второе судно, уничтожив нападавшего, а затем показался его пилот - хатт. На её вопросы, хатт ответил, что помог им, чтобы выплатить должёк за то, что Соло и Калриссиан помогли оставить в силе Вонторский договор. Соло была благодарна хатту, который сказал им, что долг оплачен, и с этими словами ушёл. Пока Джейна осматривала рану супруга, Джаг заметил, что не сможет спуститься вниз. Соло не смутилась и начала прыгать вниз по крутым склонам, ведущим к Небесному храму, затем остановилась, чтобы при помощи Силы опускать Джаггеда вниз от камня к камню. Личность и черты характера thumb|220px|Рыцарь-джедай Джейна Соло У Джейны были карие глаза, тёмно-коричневые волосы, и светлая кожа. Она была известна тем, что больше похожа на своего отца, нежели на кого-либо из других своих родственников, с выраженной склонностью к механике и пилотированию, а также проявляла некоторые наиболее импульсивные и упрямые черты характера, свойственные Хану. Соло было трудно понять эмоциональную дистанцию между ней и ее матерью, когда та повзрослела. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами, Джейна обнаружила, что у них с Леей больше общего, чем она думала, и это привело к значительно более крепкой связи между матерью и дочерью. По мере того, как Соло становилась старше, многие заметили, что иногда она может вести себя как Лея. Она была особенно близка со своим братом-двойняшкой Джейсеном, поскольку у них была связь в Силе, похожая на ту, что есть между их матерью и дядей. Её легко было расстроить, но она умело обдумывала свои шаги, и всегда заканчивала то, что начинает. Ко времени войны с юужань-вонгами, Джейна уже была искусна в навыках Силы и отличным пилотом. На ранних стадиях, её критиковал Джаггед Фел за «мрачность» или за то, что она не достаточно зрелая, чтобы сражаться на войне, что раздражало её. Однако потеря членов семьи и друзей в войне ожесточила её, и в горе и гневе от потери брата, она чуть было не поддалась своим эмоциям, в стремлении отомстить юужань-вонгам любой ценой. Хотя Джейна и удержалась от полного падения на Тёмную сторону, она с яростью продолжила сражаться с захватчиками, до такой степени, что дядя назвал её «Мечом джедаев» на церемонии посвящения Соло в рыцари. thumb|Джейна с братьями Джейсен описывал её технику сражения на световых мечах, как холодную и расчётливую, не требующую лишних усилий. Джейна славилась тем, что предпринимала смелые действия, часто заходя дальше в видении войны, чем «официальная» позиция джедаев, и иногда отклоняясь от ортодоксальных доктрин джедаев, хотя и не настолько далеко, как Кип Дюррон. Во время войны, она была труженицей, преданной делу, а также подталкивала окружающих к успехам. Лея признала, что дочь унаследовала её трудовую этику. Потеря товарищей повлияла на неё изнутри, и она призналась, что ожидает своей смерти в войне. Её внешняя непробиваемость и намеренная отстранённость от окружающих помогали скрыть многочисленные эмоциональные раны, горе и шрамы. Личность Джейны Соло в дальнейшем претерпела изменения в процессе Примыкания, который она перенесла во время Кризиса Тёмного улья и последующей Роевой войны. Она временно потеряла свою индивидуальность, разделяя мысли других Примкнувших джедаев и ульев килликов. Она утратила какую-то часть своей воли в коллективном разуме килликов, в котором доминировал Рейнар Тал, но, в конце концов, она перестала быть Примкнувшей и полностью восстановила свою личность. К началу Второй галактической гражданской войны, Соло стала всё больше беспокоиться, опасаться, и обижаться на своего брата двойняшку, замечая уход от их дружеских отношений в детстве. Джейну особенно раздражало его мгновенное повышение до полковника, звания, ради достижения которого она трудилась много лет. Продолжающиеся потери членов семьи, друзей и товарищей наложили на Джейну свой отпечаток, не смотря на ту радость, которую она испытывала в компании семьи и близких друзей, таких как Кип Дюррон, Джаггед Фел и Зекк. Она, как и прежде, была сфокусирована на выполнении своих миссий, будь то отслеживание тёмного джедая-отступницы Алемы Рар или подготовка к дуэли с Кейдусом. В один момент, Соло дошла до такой точки, что Джаггед Фел боялся, что Джейна переусердствует в своих тренировках, доведя себя до изнеможения. Но всё же, Соло видела себя Мечом джедаев, одиноким воином и воплощением Ордена джедаев, и это заставляло её поддерживать интенсивную нагрузку и удерживаться от слишком близких отношений. В конце Второй галактической гражданской войны, Соло решила сразиться со своим братом, который теперь называл себя Дартом Кейдусом. Хотя ей и не хотелось этого признавать, но, в конце концов, Джейна осознала, что Джейсен, которого она когда-то знала, умер. В то время как она ценила общество друзей, семьи, и товарищей, Соло казалось, что ей придется лично разобраться с Кейдусом, и зашла настолько далеко, что нашла врага своего отца, Бобу Фетта, и стала обучаться у него тому, как одолеть Лорда ситов. Недолгое пребывание среди мандалорцев научило Джейну быть беспощадной в преследовании своего брата, хотя она и не полностью была согласна с точкой зрения Фетта, что сострадание и другие эмоции это слабость. Как всегда с полным желанием и упрямством, Соло представила свой план, по которому она бросит вызов Кейдусу в одиночку, Совету мастеров, но Джейна была готова принять их решение, каким бы оно ни было. Она знала, что единственно верный путь победить Кейдуса, это получить разрешение Совета сразиться одной против угрозы всей Галактике, а не из личной мести. В конечном итоге, Джейна сразилась и убила Лорда ситов, в которого превратился её брат, но она всё равно тяжело переживала его потерю. Убийство Джейсена нанесло Соло не только физические раны, но также эмоциональные и физические травмы. В последующие дни, она видела, как жизнь её семьи и друзей возвращалась в норму, хотя некоторые её товарищи были ранены или убиты во время войны.Джейна была готова принести себя в жертву, ради того, чтобы остановить Тёмную Сторону в лице Абелот. Она также оставалась прагматичной и сконцентрированной в бою, напомнив Бену Скайуокеру, что долг превыше даже спасения любимых. Тем ни менее, Джейна осознавала, что готова сделать нечто безрассудное, чтобы помочь Джаггеу Феу, если бы тот был в опасности, или в плену. Соло также была известна своим увлечением звездолётами, механизмами, модификацией дроидов или ремонтом во время испытаний. После миссии на Миркр она провела много времени за модифицированием украденного юужань-вонгского фрегата. После разрыва помолвки с Фелом в 43 ПБЯ Джейна обратилась к своему пристрастию к механике, чтобы отвлечься от эмоциональных переживаний. К примеру, она добавила чувство юмора своему астромеху R9, Дебоширу, хотя потом она и решила, что оно оставляет желать лучшего, считая, что это напоминает «хромые» детские шутки Джейсена. Её отношения с Джаггедом Фелом стали для Джейны источником поочерёдных спокойствия и ужаса, поскольку глубокая приверженность Соло Ордену джедаев иногда шла в противовес с её любовью к Фелу.Однако стало легче, когда Фел отказался от поста руководителя Империи и они поженились вскоре после этого. Повзрослев, Джейна стала известна своей стойкой верностью Ордену джедаев, равно как и прагматичностью и простым подходом к решению проблем. У неё были проблемы с обходом правил, которые, по мнению Джейны, мешали исполнению её истинного долга. Она также была известна своим решительным характером, но в целом сдержанным обсуждением на публике своей семьи и романтических отношений. Хотя Соло была известна тем, что высказывала свои мысли напрямую, она также в состоянии вынести трудности без ропота, особенно когда её благие намерения ясны. Джейна менее сдержанно выражала своё мнение среди своей семьи и любимых. Поскольку Соло глубоко заботилась о своей семье и друзьях, равно как и верна Ордену, наиболее серьёзные конфликты возникали тогда, когда ей приходилось выбирать между ними. Отношения Зекк 160px|thumb|left|Джейна и Зекк. Когда Джейна впервые встретила уличного мальчишку на Корусанте, она тут же была сражена им. Они пережили множество приключений вместе, в процессе довольно быстро став друзьями. Соло часто думала о Зекке, особенно после того, как он попал в Академию теней. Именно из-за их крепнущей дружбы Джейна смогла вытянуть Зекка из оков Тёмной стороны. Поскольку они продолжали часто видеться, между ними развилось взаимное притяжение, хотя они и не хотели признавать своих истинных чувств. Несмотря на их тесную связь друг с другом, Зекк не смог удержать Джейну от склонения к тёмной стороне после миссии на Миркр, во время которой Соло потеряла обоих братьев. Их пути вскоре разошлись, но они вновь встретились во время Кризиса Тёмного улья. Однако к тому времени чувства Джейны к Зекку переросли в нечто чисто платоническое, что сделало для неё невозможным принять чувства между ними. Чем усердней Зекк старался завоевать любовь Джейны, тем больше Соло настаивала на том, что между ними никогда не будет отношений. Когда они стали Примкнувшими, Джейна и Зекк ощущали эмоции и слышали мысли друг друга. Несмотря на это, Соло по-прежнему отказывалась принять Зекка, желая, чтобы её отношения с Джаггедом Фелом не развалились. Во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, Джейна и Зекк всегда были вместе, участвуя в различных миссиях. Семья Соло начала подозревать, что Джейна и Зекк стали парой, несмотря на то, что оба отрицали то, что их отношения были больше чем просто дружескими. Однако ряд событий заставил Соло пересмотреть своё отношение к Зекку. Оба по-прежнему настаивали, что они просто друзья, хотя семья Джейны полагала, что между ними что-то изменилось. Во время миссии по поимке Рар, Зекк и Соло были вынуждены работать вместе с Джагом Фелом. Несмотря на отношение Джейны к Зекку, присутствие Фела пробудило прежние чувства, и Соло стала ощущать притяжение к ним обоим. Во время дуэли на световых мечах с Дартом Кейдусом, Джейна получила ранение в голову, и её забрали оттуда в тяжёлом состоянии. Из-за этого ранения, она заявила, что хотела бы жить вместе с обоими, и Зекком и Фелом, хотя потом и не вспомнила об этом. Незадолго до её последнего поединка с Кейдусом, во время атаки на «Энакин Соло», Джейна почувствовала, что Зекк просто исчез из Силы, когда его истребитель был уничтожен. Она полагала, что он не погиб, поскольку не ощутила от него в Силе, обычно следующего в таком случае, шока смерти, но впоследствии, была огорчена известием о том, что Зекка так и не нашли. Гораздо позже Зекка нашли живым, но к тому времени он был влюблён в хейпанскую женщину по имени Тайрин Зел и работал над другими заданиями. Когда Джейна получила известие о том, что Зекк и Тайрин помолвлены, она была рада за своего давнего друга. Кип Дюррон thumb|Ученица Джейна Соло и её Мастер, Кип Дюррон. Попав в сети тёмной стороны, Соло согласилась стать ученицей Кипа Дюррона, мастера-джедая с независимым мнением.ref name="Dark Journey" /> Джейну сперва привлекала агрессивная позиция Дюррона в войне, однако, постепенно, Соло обнаружила развивающиеся романтические чувства к гораздо более старшему джедаю, чем она, которые также были взаимны и со стороны Кипа. Однако, после того как Дюррон обманул её в уничтожение юужань-вонгского корабля-мира, их отношения ухудшились, в итоге Джейна оставила мастера-джедая ради Фела и рыцарства. Хотя её отец, Хан, был в ярости из-за того, Дюррон использовал его дочь в своих целях, Соло старший признал Кипа гораздо более предпочтительной парой для Джейны, нежели Джаг Фел, который изначально ему понравился. Соло, в конечном итоге, помирилась с Дюрроном, и двое остались друзьями во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, хотя Джейна больше и не была заинтересована в Кипе в романтическом смысле. Джаггед Фел thumb|left|130px|Первый поцелуй Джаггеда Фела и Джейны Соло на Борлеясе. Соло впервые встретила обученного чиссами пилота во время войны с юужань-вонгами. После их первой встречи, Соло почувствовала волнение внутри себя, поскольку Фел был практически равным ей. Во время совместной работы, у обоих возникли чувства друг к другу. Хотя их отношениям часто мешали их долг, Соло и Фел находили способы общаться друг с другом. Соло первой признала свои чувства к нему, отказавшись выполнить прямые приказы ради его спасения в битве против юужань-вонгов. После этого, Фел вызвал её на разговор, спрашивая, почему она спасла его, и Джейна сказала, что не хочет, чтобы он ушёл из её жизни, как остальные. По этой причине, он поцеловал её и они стали видеться гораздо чаще. Однако, во время дальнейшего хода войны, озабоченность Соло своими обязанностями привела к тому, что её сообщения Джагу стали более двусмысленными, что заставило Фела проникнуть в её апартаменты и неожиданно поцеловать её, чтобы увидеть её настоящее отношение к нему. Джейна наслаждалась поцелуем всего мгновение, прежде чем, воспользовавшись Силой, отправить его в долгий полёт до дальнего конца комнаты, что сам Фел воспринял как возобновление их отношений. Отчасти желание Соло сопровождать своих родителей в дипломатической миссии после Битвы при Эбаке 9 было вызвано участием Фела в этой миссии, и он оказал ей эмоциональную поддержку. Пока она находилась в длительном коматозном состоянии, пытаясь помочь своей подруге, Тахири Вейле, Джаг не отходил от неё, говоря ей, что любит её и ждёт её возвращения. Война, в конце концов, привела к напряжённости в их отношениях, поскольку Соло отказалась поехать с ним на Ксиллу, посчитав, что долг превыше её личных нужд. Она также осознала, что длительный эффект от слияния Джедаев привёл к тому, что ударный отряд миссии на Миркр эмоционально отдалил её от остальных, согласно словам Фела, и им не удалось рассоединить это слияние, когда они снова встретились вскоре после войны с юужань-вонгами. Двое встретились вновь во время Роевой войны, во время которой Фел возглавлял силы чиссов против ульев килликов на Тенупе. В результате Джейна и Джаг оказались по разные стороны баррикад и были вынуждены вступить в воздушный бой друг с другом. Прежде чем Лея сбила истребитель Фела, Соло призналась, что она всегда будет любить его. К началу Второй галактической гражданской войны, Соло убедила себя, что она больше не влюблена в Фела, и даже считала, что возможно она не создана для того, чтобы быть любимой. После воссоединения с Фелом на Корусанте, нелёгкие отношения Соло и Фела становились все более напряжёнными, так как Джаг открыл и Джейне и Зекку, что он ревнует Соло. Это осложнение привело к соперничеству между Зекком и Фелом за внимание Джейны. Соло позже высказала желание жить в одних апартаментах и с Джагом и с Зекком, после того, как она выбралась из дуэли на световых мечах с Дартом Кейдусом. Поскольку она получила черепно-мозговую травму в дуэли, она бредила и позднее не вспомнила об этом своём заявлении. Позже, после финальной дуэли с Кейдусом, она была рада, что Джаг первым добрался до неё и помог ей вернуться на дружественный корабль. Пару лет спустя после Второй гражданской галактической войны, Джейна и Джаг продолжали развивать свои отношения, и Фел даже признал, что Джейна была женщиной, в которую он влюблён, их отношения были чем-то вроде тайных из-за нового положения Фела как главы Осколка Империи и страха разозлить моффов. К 43 ПБЯ, однако, влечение между парой стало известно. В том же году, Джаггед Фел попросил Джейну Соло выйти за него. Их отношения привели к разделению её лояльности. Когда Фел сообщил ей конфиденциальную информацию, касающуюся Ордена джедаев и Галактического Альянса, Соло скрыла это от Совета джедаев, несмотря на её желание поступить иначе, так как она дала своё слово, что сохранит этот секрет. Когда это всё же стало известно Совету, они запретили Джагу входить в Храм джедаев и рекомендовали Джейне пересмотреть свои приоритеты. Тем ни менее, Соло сохранила свою помолвку с Фелом. thumb|130px|Молодожёны Джаг и Джейна во время медового месяца на Сакуубе. Однако, поскольку их долг и желание быть вместе по прежнему противоречили друг другу, а также мандалорской осады и угрозе Ордену со стороны Затерянного племени ситов, Соло пришла к выводу, что их отношения невозможны. Она вернула своё обручальное кольцо ошеломлённому этим Фелу и отправилась помогать своему дяде в борьбе с ситами. Но Фел не верил в то, что её доводы были достаточно сильными, чтобы отменять их свадьбу. После того, как Джаг предупредил Соло о планах Даалы, он помирился с Джейной, и она снова начала носить своё обручальное кольцо, хотя они с Джагом считали это примирение временным и думали, что им понадобится время на обсуждение своих проблем. Одной из их договорённостей стало принятие взаимной потребности хранить секреты друг от друга из-за своих профессий, и не злиться за это друг на друга. Джейна также упрекнула Джага за устное принятие про-джедайской позиции в ответ на устроенный джедаями переворот, но он сказал ей, что должен был поступить так, чтобы выполнить свою работу. Когда Люк Скайуокер объявил о своём намерении перенести Орден джедаев с Корусанта, Соло вновь оказалась между своим желанием быть с Фелом и своими обязанностями в Ордене. Джаггед отнёсся к этому с пониманием, и принял её желание быть с джедаями и сказал ей, чтобы она следовала за своими желаниями – он заверил её, что их отношения выживут. В 44 ПБЯ после Освобождения Корусанта, победы над Абелот и Затерянным племенем ситов, Джейна Соло была повышена до ранга мастера-джедая и получила место в Высшем Совете джедаев, а Джаггед Фел, отказавшись от поста глава государства, передал полномочия Витору Рейджу. Несколькими неделями позже, пара поженилась в личном ангаре королевы-матери на хейпанском боевом драконе «Королева драконов II», пока Орден джедаев готовился к передислокации на Шеду-Маад. Молодожёны провели свой медовый месяц на Сакуубе, а за тем на Хейпсе. Cилы и способности thumb|Световой меч Джейны Являясь наследницей рода Скайуокеров по линии своей матери, Джейна Соло была сильна в Силе. Она также была особенно одарена в механике, хотя и не на уровне своего младшего брата, Энакина. Джейна разрабатывала и использовала свой огромный потенциал в Силе на протяжении всей своей жизни. Даже когда она ещё была ребёнком, Соло показала себя талантливой в Силе, инстинктивно используя способность к телекинезу, чтобы действовать на нервы своим похитителям, когда она была похищена Возрождённой Империей. Она также использовала Силу, чтобы помочь себе и Джейсену, в конце концов, сбежать от похитителей. А также, Джейна была способна произвести свет, путём трения молекул воздуха друг о друга, при помощи телекинеза. В какой-то момент, она научилась использовать Молнии Силы и смогла сопротивляться Удушению Силы. Соло также умела стрелять из огнестрельного оружия, и однажды, открыла огонь из снайперской винтовки по своему брату-ситу. Будучи подростком, Джейна прошла обучение в Праксеуме джедаев Люка Скайуокера, где её обучили путям джедаев, включая то, как сконструировать и использовать световой меч. Её ближайшим другом в Академии был её брат, Джейсен Соло, они оба разрабатывали свою природную связь близнецов, крепко связавшую их. Соло также была обученным механиком и пилотом, переняв навыки у своего отца и Чубакки, ещё будучи ребёнком. Будучи подростком, Джейна уже была достаточно хорошим механиком, чтобы установить гипердвигатель на истребитель. К началу Войны с юужань-вонгами, Соло уже была опытным воином, сражаясь как в космосе, так и на земле. В шестнадцать лет, Джейна уставила временной рекорд полётов в астероидном поле «Безумство Лэндо», недалеко от Дубриллиона, побив предыдущего рекордсмена, мастера джедая Кипа Дюррона. Соло также была достаточно хорошо обучена, чтобы присоединиться к Разбойной эскадрилье в этом юном возрасте и пилотировать истребитель в ряде миссий против захватчиков во время Юужань-вонгской войны, записав на свой счёт бесчисленное число сбитых противников. Джейна продолжила летать во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, сперва в составе сил Галактического Альянса у Кореллии, а затем, в рядах джедаев у станции «Балансир». Во время борьбы с Затерянным племенем ситов, Соло удалось успешно справится с Медитационой сферой ситов в одном случае и флотом пиратов-ситов в другом, с минимальной помощью со стороны её Стелс-крестокрыла. Джейна также была обучена джедайскому исцеляющему трансу, который она использовала во время миссии на Миркр, чтобы восстановиться после пыток, перенесённых ею в течение недолгого пребывания в плену у юужань-вонгов. Будучи ученицей Кипа Дюррона, Соло научилась у своего мастера, как стирать и заменять воспоминания, во время пребывания в скоплении Хейпс. Как-то раз, Джейна соединилась разумами с находящейся в коматозном состоянии Тахири Вейлой, чтобы помочь той соединить её разрозненную личность. Джейна была достаточно хорошо обучена бою на световых мечах, чтобы убить Мастера войны Цавонга Ла, несмотря на то, что её ноги были связаны, и она устояла в одиночку против всех Убийц Верховного Повелителя Шимрры в финальной битве войны с юужань-вонгами. Во время первой дуэли с Кейдусом, брат назвал её стиль боя консервативным, жестоким, беспощадным, предназначенным наносить раны не получая ранения в ответ. Её мастерство обращения со световым мечом к 40 ПБЯ, было настолько велико, что она смогла одолеть своего брата близнеца, а в 43 ПБЯ она смогла победить четырёх мандалорских воинов, атаковавших Храм джедаев. Соло была приспособлена сражаться как в команде, так и в одиночку. К примеру, она и несколько других джедаев с союзниками вломились в хорошо охраняемую тюрьму Галактического Альянса в 43 ПБЯ. Они забрали двух заключённых, за которыми пришли, и скрылись с минимальными потерями с обеих сторон, Джейна без труда отклонила бластерные выстрелы множества стрелков, одновременно бросив штурмовые гранаты в ответ. Находясь на Дромунд-Каасе, Джейна сразилась и убила троих напавших на неё ситов из Затерянного племени, не получив при этом серьёзных ранений. Она позже убила нескольких ситов на Корусанте во время возрождения Затерянного Племяни Ситов, несмотря на то, что сама была серьёзно ранена. Также, во время войны юужань-вонгами, Джейна и её братья смогли воссоздать Боевое слияние, позволяющее сфокусировать джедаев в одну сплочённую группу. Эта способность оказалась жизненно важной во время миссии на Миркр, а также была использована в нескольких других миссиях, когда близнецы Соло обучили других джедаев этой способности. Ещё одна техника, которую Соло имела в своём распоряжении, это телекинез. Соло также могла использовать Силу, чтобы контролировать своё дыхание и выводить токсины из своего организма и имела большой опыт использования Обмана разума. Джейна также обучилась различным техникам внедрения, что позволило ей уклониться от преследования в нескольких случаях. Её обманная тактика, которую она использовала во время войны с юужань-вонгами, посеяла в рядах противника серьёзное смятение, например, когда она использовала гравитационные подписи, чтобы заставить вражеские корабли атаковать друг друга. В то время, когда Соло изображала юужань-вонгскую богиню, Джейна вместе с Призрачной эскадрильей научилась вести психологическую войну, чтобы эффективно управлять военными усилиями юужань-вонгов; вонги считали стратегически важным взять Джейну Соло в плен.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Она также научилась тому, как стирать воспоминания во время войны с юужань-вонгами у Кипа Дюррона. Во время Кризиса Тёмного улья и Роевой войны Джейна и Зекк стали Примкнувшими, в результате чего они присоединились к коллективному разуму улья килликов. В этот период, Соло чаще всего использовала свой талант в космических сражениях, хотя она также участвовала и в наземных боях. Хоть она, в конечном счёте, перестала быть Примкнувшей, Джейна сохраняла некоторую ментальную связь с Зекком ещё какое-то время. Соло продолжала сражаться во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, а также усиленно тренироваться, сочетая это с коротким периодом обучения в рядах мандалорских коммандос, лишь для того, чтобы заточить края Меча джедаев. Хотя она и не чувствовала себя равной Джейсену с точки зрения Силы, из-за его долгих исследований, Джейна полагала, что сможет воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности, и показать себя соответствующей даже его впечатляющим навыкам, когда придёт время. Также во время войны, Соло научилась технике Уязвимых точек у Люка Скайуокера, которую Джейна считала давно утерянной. Она также научилась скрываться в Силе, у своего кузена, Бена, чтобы иметь возможность оставаться незамеченной. Позже, Соло продемонстрировала способность контролировать животных, будучи в состоянии подчинить своей воле большое количество разнообразных животных одновременно. Однако, несмотря на все её навыки как рыцаря-джедая, пилота, и воина, Соло всё ещё только училась использовать свои женские чары; её мать, уже к шестнадцати годам, была гораздо более опытна в подобных тонкостях, чем Джейна, к удивлению младшей Соло. За кулисами История создания и развитие персонажа Джейна Соло была создана писателем Тимоти Заном, и впервые появилась в его романе «Последний приказ» 1993 года, в которой её мать, будучи беременна Джейной и Джейсеном в двух предыдущих романах трилогии Зана, родила близнецов на Корусанте. Зан с трудом дал имя персонажу, остановившись, в конце концов, на «Джейна» уже после того, как назвал Джейсена в честь друга своего сына, также желая, чтобы имена двойняшек имели аллитерацию, как у Люка и Леи. В течение десяти лет жизни персонажей внутри вселенной, трое детей Соло играли незначительные и второстепенные роли в различных новеллах, но двойняшки соло заняли места главных персонажей в четырнадцатикнижной серии «Юные рыцари-джедаи», начавшейся с книги «Наследники Силы» 1995 года. Серия описывает приключения двойняшек во время обучения в Академии джедаев Люка Скайуокера. Когда представители Lucas Licensing и Del Rey планировали девятнадцатикнижную серию «Новый Орден джедаев», они приняли решение развивать новое поколение персонажей в тандеме с персонажами фильмов Оригинальной трилогии. Таким образом, Джейна и её братья стали главными протагонистами серии, выходившей с 1999 по 2003 года. Будучи ещё подростком, Соло оказалась на линиях фронта войны с юужань-вонгами как рыцарь-джедай и пилот Разбойной эскадрильи, а также звездой книги «Путешествие во тьму», повествующей о её игре с Тёмной стороной Силы и становлении в качестве полноценного рыцаря-джедая. После завершения серии «Новый Орден джедаев», Джейне была отведена основная роль во второй половине девяти книжной серии «Наследие Силы», выходившей с 2006 по 2008 года, рассказывающей о становлении её брата Лордом ситов и закончившейся его смертью от руки Соло. Во время обсуждения того, как должна закончиться серия, команда по планированию «Наследия» решила закончить её искуплением персонажа Джейсена, однако, под влиянием желания увидеть, как Джейна исполнит пророчество, назвавшее её Мечом джедаев, в конце концов решила, что она убьёт Джейсена. Когда завершилось и «Наследие», Соло сыграла большую роль в следующей серии, «Судьба джедаев», завершившейся её свадьбой с Джаггедом Фелом. В 2009 году, компания Hasbro представила игровую фигурку Джейны Соло, как часть их коллекции «Legacy Collection». Фигурка верно изображает Соло с фиолетовым световым мечом в руке, тогда как в более ранние фигурки имели оружие с голубым лезвием, ошибка, появившаяся ещё на более ранних продукциях. Комментарий авторов Авторы «Юных рыцарей-джедаев» Кевин Дж. Андерсон и Ребекка Моэста предпочли изобразить Джейну Соло логичной, одарённой в механике девчонкой-сорванцом, похожую на своего отца, нежели типичным женским персонажем. Андерсон считал, что это бы представило Соло и её друзей как взрослых персонажей, чтобы сохранить дух «Звёздных войн» в книгах для юных читателей. Элейн Каннингем, автор «Путешествия во тьму», взяла импульсивную натуру Джейны и её схожесть с отцом в качестве ключа для описания различных черт Соло, и сфокусировавшись на её сходствах с Ханом Соло, и почувствовала, что для неё персонаж начал воплощаться в жизнь. Трой Деннинг, написавший несколько книг, описывающих будущее Джейны, назвал её своим любимым персонажем из молодого поколения героев. Имя Имя «Jaina» могло произойти от слова jaina из языка хинди. Само оно происходит от Санскрита jina, что означает «святость», и более буквально, «сверхпосетитель» (триумф). Корень этого слова ji («завоевать, побеждать») и jayati («он завоёвывает, побеждает»). Также, Джайнизм является сам по себе религией, в которой следуют спартанскому пути, чтобы отказаться от материальных благ, поклоняются высшему существу, и верят в бессмертие и перерождение души в другом теле после смерти. Появления *''Star Wars Galactic Spy'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The Other'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 8: Rescues, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 9: Rescues, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 10: Rescues, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' * * *"An Apology" *''Sword of the Jedi}} Источники *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''C-3P0: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Родившиеся в 9 ПБЯ Категория:Механики Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Семья Соло Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Примкнувшие Категория:Тёмное слияние Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Представители Коалиции джедаев Категория:Мастера-джедаи Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Члены Совета Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Лидеры Проныр Категория:Семья Фелов